To Serve And Protect
by Mizco
Summary: THE MUCH AWAITED SEQUEL TO THE HOOD ACADEMY! How does the addition of the Locksley baby change the Outlaw's Camp? How can they continue to protect the poor? Lots of Robin/Marian and Will/Djaq! Please review, otherwise I don't know if you like it.
1. Chapter 1

To Serve and Protect: A sequel to Hood Academy

I do not own the characters, but I do love to take them out from time to time to play!

* * *

Branches caught and pulled at her clothes and body as she ran madly through the forest. The pounding of her heart was almost loud enough to cover the sounds of the approaching guards. Almost. Tears fell down her face as she realized that this was the end. It had been a hard life, but it was still her life, and damn it she wanted to live. She wanted her children to grow up, and start families of their own. She held her infant firmly to her chest as twigs and rocks sliced her feet, arms, and face. Her oldest son was leading the way chopping at the larger branches as he went. She heard a small scream a few feet behind her, turning around she saw her only daughter face first in the mud. A mother does not think. She only reacts. When one of her children are in danger she doesn't calculate the risk and make a decision. She runs crazily against all obstacles and barricades fighting tooth and nail. She grabbed Amy's arm and hauled her to her feet with a strength one only possesses during an adrenaline rush. The guards were even closer now. She could hear their breathing coming out in huffs. She said a quick prayer, if it was their time to die, if God could not save them, please let it be fast and painless for her children. Please do not let their last moments on this world be too unbearable.

As the small family made their way up and over a hill they found themselves being grabbed and pulled to the ground, hands covering their mouths to keep them from screaming. A lone woman stood at the top of the hill, her bow aimed down at the soldiers. "Halt," her voice exuded power, "the people of Nottinghamshire are under our protection and have safe passage through our forest. You and your men do not."

The family was slowly released as their captors stood to back up the young woman. The small band in no way out numbered the guards, but they were incredibly intimidating with their weapons ready for battle. The guards all looked at their adversaries trying to measure them up. There was a tall, thin lad with two large axes in his hands. You could tell that he was skilled by the way he held them. A short, dark woman stood next to him with fierce determination on her face and a sharp blade in her hand that gleamed in the sunlight. Two more men stood next to her. One taller than the trees armed with nothing but a large bit of wood; the other had a cheeky smirk on his attractive face, his blue eyes full of threat and merriment. But by far the most intimidating was a lanky fellow with a green hood pulled over his head. On his hip rested a wicked, curved blade, his hands expertly holding two arrows at the ready on his odd shaped bow. He seemed incredibly protective of the first woman who appeared and the scruffy looking man beside him holding a sword and shield at the ready.

No one moved. The small group kept the same fierce looks on their faces. The looked down coldly at the guards. The hooded man lifted his head slightly and smiled at the soldiers, "I believe my wife said that you were unwelcome. I suggest you leave before you upset her further." He let the arrows loose, the guards ran off as the projectiles imbedded into the ground where their feet had been.

Once the threat had dissipated the hooded figure turned to his wife and in his best impersonation said, "the people of Nottinghamshire are under our protection, and have safe passage through our forest." He was rewarded with a glare, "you practiced that didn't you."

She smiled up at her loving husband, "maybe a little." She turned to the small family huddled in the dirt, "you are safe now. This is-"

"Your Robin 'od," the small boy interrupted her. His voice was full of shock and awe.

Robin ruffled the kid's hair, "that I am, and this is my gang," he waved his arm indicating the group of men and women surrounding him.

* * *

I wanted to wait until I was finished with High School is Hard Enough in Your Own Country, but I couldn't stop thinking about this story. I want to take a moment to thank each one of you who reviewed Hood Academy. I heard so many wonderful things from all of you, including multiple requests for a sequel. I really hope that this story will live up to everyones expectations. I promise there will be lots of Robin/Marian and Will/Djaq. Also this story will introduce the Locksley baby! 


	2. Chapter 2

Quick thanks for the few reviews that I have received so far! You guys are great!

* * *

The gang finally returned back to camp after their long day. Much sat back and pulled off his boots emptying the dirt and the rocks that had managed to make their way inside, "another family," he said as he shook his head.

"I'm not being funny," Allan plopped down in his bunk, "but if the Sheriff keeps evicting people like this Sherwood won't be a forest anymore, it'll be a right large city."

They all laughed nervously, though none of them thought it was funny. Allan was right. It was fairly simple to hide a hand full of people in the woods, but multiple families were bound to draw unwanted attention.

Will looked up from an arrow that he was fletching, "I can grab a few of the men and begin construction of another hide out."

Robin sighed burying his hands in his hair. In total Will had created six hidden locations throughout the forest that could house up to ten people comfortably. Each outlaw knew the locations, though none of the Sherwood Refugees as Allan had started calling them knew where the gang's camp was located. Will was also very careful in the construction of the new locations. If they looked too much like the outlaw camp then people might be able to spot their own little hideaway. It was far too dangerous to allow any of the refugees to know where they stayed. If Allan, one of their own, was tempted enough by money and the promise of torture to betray them then strangers certainly could not be trusted.

Robin looked up from his thoughts, "it doesn't appear like we have any choice. We need to talk to the families again. See if there is somewhere that we can relocate them to. We cannot keep hiding people in our forest."

Everyone looked grim and tired. This war at home never seemed to let up, it never seemed to get easier, and it was starting to take its toll. Everyone emerged from their sad daze as they heard a soft whimpering coming from the corner where Robin and Marian slept. Marian stood immediately and lifted the small infant in her arms, cooing slightly to calm the child. Somehow they had gotten very lucky with the baby. It never screamed, never cried out annoyingly into the night. It only whimpered. Like somehow it knew how important it was to be silent in the small hidden camp.

Marian grabbed her cloak and turned to her husband, "it looks like someone is hungry. I will be back shortly."

He nodded to her before kissing her and his child, "Djaq, go with them please." Robin insisted that Marian never feed their child alone. In such a vulnerable state she would never be able to defend herself. Since Marian couldn't bare the embarrassment of feeding the infant in front of all of the lads that meant that he or Djaq accompanied her on these excursions.

True to her word, Marian made sure that Robin was an equal partner in parenthood. He changed a fair amount of nappies and did not miss a single midnight feeding. Robin held his baby more in these first few months than most men, especially nobles, probably ever did in their child's entire life. He always acted like it was such a hassle, but in actuality even if Marian had not insisted he take an active role in their baby's life he would have wanted to anyways. This small amazing life was the embodiment of his and Marian's love. He knew from the moment that he first saw the tiny scrunched up face that his daughter was the most amazing being in the world. It was his daughter and Marian that made all of the suffering, all of the sacrifices worth it. They were the reason he continued to fight.


	3. Chapter 3

The sheriff threw his wine goblet across the room. His nobles were infuriating, sniveling worms. They were completely worthless. "Are you all telling me that there is not a single village that has met its goals for taxes or for agriculture," he glared at each one of them. "What, exactly are your villagers doing?"

All of the men looked at each other hoping that one may have a response. Not for the first time, the nobles truly missed Sir Edward. He was a good sheriff and a good man, and he somehow always knew the best way to deal with Vassey.

The Countess looked at the old, frightened men. They were quite pathetic, but in this instance it was not entirely their fault, "my lord, if I may speak." She waited for the sheriff to nod his agreement, "you have evicted a rather large percentage of the villagers. When you find yourself with a smaller populace, you have to adjust your expectations. One man can not harvest as much as ten." She felt her stomach flip in nausea as the noble men gave her grateful looks. She could not tolerate men, especially these weak minded fools.

This did not quell his anger though, "then they must be worked harder." Vassey stormed out of the room, leaving all of the nobles looking hopeless.

Adrianna rolled her eyes. It really was amazing that civilization had lasted as long as it did with men in charge. "Allow some of your villagers to return to their homes. The sheriff will be pleased. He will think that everyone fears him, and you will be able to increase your production."

Sir Michael gave her a gracious nod, "thank you lady. We will consider your counsel."

She smiled coldly, "if there is one thing women know how to do well, it is the manipulation of men."

* * *

The family was trying to adjust to the underground camp that they had been escorted to. Robin Hood's gang had been very kind to them especially the one dressed in bright colors, named Much. Robin kindly explained the camp to them, "if you have some family that you can go live with we will help you relocate, if not you can stay here for now. There are a few rules. Each camp has a set of chores; we ask that every able bodied person help with them. You are never to tell anyone the location of the camp; not a priest, best mate, or family member. I know it may seem harsh, but it is necessary for the protection of everyone here." He paused to make sure everyone understood.

Much gave the family a soft smile, "it's really not as bad as he makes it sound. The chores are basic: gather wood, clean dishes and laundry, and prepare meals. Rosemary is in charge of your camp. She has been with us for sometime now and is very kind."

With a brief introduction to the camp the outlaw gang vanished leaving the small family to their new home. Rosemary, an older woman with specks of gray throughout her sandy blonde hair, walked up to the new tenants. "Well, as Much said my name is Rosemary," she wiped her hands on her apron, "right now we have five people in this camp; with your lot that will make ten. Things may get a bit tight around here, but we'll manage." She knelt down next to one of the children, "now, what might your name be?"

The small girl looked up with scared eyes, "I'm Amy, miss, and these are my brothers Billy, Fred, and Charlie."

Rosemary looked them up and down. They looked like most of the poor families of Nottingham. They were underfed and tired. Billy, the youngest looked to be about two, Fred had to be at least five, and Charlie looked to be fourteen or fifteen. Amy, the only girl appeared to be about twelve, not quite a woman, but not a child either. Rosemary stood, ignoring the sound of her knees popping, and looked at the mother, "well, you can all sleep over there. We don't make anyone do chores their first day here, so please try to rest and build your strength. Dinner is served whenever I get done cooking it," she said with a smile, "and will consist of whatever we are able to find in the forest. Once every two weeks one of the gang brings bread, meat, and cheese from Nottingham." She pointed to the cots, "now go rest a bit."

The kids graciously collapsed into their cots, falling into a restless sleep. The mother smiled at her children, feeling safe for the first time in months, "I'm Katie, by the way. I want to thank you for your kindness."

"It's a small thing, truly," Rosemary sat next to the fire pit. "Robin Hood and his men do so much for us. The least I can do is make things run smoothly here."

Katie checked each of her children, and then turned to the older woman again, "they had a woman with them. She had long brown hair and a bow. Who was she?"

Rosemary smiled as she stirred the stew, "ah, that would be Lady Marian. Fierce, ain't she?"

"That's Lady Marian," her voice filled with shock and disbelief.

"Aye," she added more salt, "she used to be the Nightwatchman. Well I suppose she still is. Anyways she and Robin are married now, and fight the Sheriff side by side. She is very kind, that one, always making sure that people have food and medicine."

"Does your family stay here," Katie asked as she looked around the camp.

Rosemary tensed instantly at the thought of her loss. "My husband died long ago," she said in a soft voice, "and I don't know where my daughter is." She wiped at a tear, "she'd be twenty now. She took on a job in the castle, she did. I tried to tell her that it wasn't worth it, but she was stubborn that one. Last I heard she was working for the Sheriff. No one has heard from her since."

Katie's arms instinctively wrapped around Billy, "that's terrible. Have you told Robin and the others? Maybe they could locate her."

"No," she shrugged, "they are much too busy to worry about an old mother. Besides, I think I like not knowing. I can believe that she is happy and alive."

* * *

Who's Rosemary's daughter? What did Robin and Marian name their daughter? Why does the Countess hate men so much? All of the answers and more coming up! 


	4. Chapter 4

Will had gathered a group of men to begin work. Not only did he have to get another camp up and running but he had to finish his special project as well. It had come to his and Robin's attention that a separate location to house and take care of the injured and ill was needed. He had decided that it would be the perfect surprise for Djaq, and he began working on it immediately. Everyone was in on it. Much and Robin helped with the design, recalling their experiences in the Holy Land, Marian helped prepare bedclothes and curtains, John chopped down most of the trees for the project, and Allan, well Allan stayed out of the way and tried to keep Djaq distracted as well.

Will had spent almost everyday here for the past two weeks working on this project, and it was so close to completion. He stood stiffly and wiped the sweat from his brow. Every rafter, cot, support beam, and table were all constructed out of love. He smiled as he surveyed the work. It should only be a few days before he could bring her here.

* * *

Robin walked up to Much shoving a piece of cloth in his face, "does this stitch look like it will hold?"

His former master really had become a different man since his daughter came into this world. The Robin he knew would never have picked up a needle and thread unless it was to stitch a wound. He looked at Robin's work, "it should hold."

"Should hold," Robin looked concerned, "it has to hold. It is going to be for my little girl."

Much had to laugh at the desperation on Robin's face, "then I would add another row of stitches, just to be safe." Much went over to the small crib Will had made while Robin set about his own work. "You are a cute little thing, you know," he lifted her up into his arms. "You've shaken things up a bit too," he tickled her softly. She had only been a part of the outlaw's lives for a few months now, but Much couldn't imagine the camp without her little coos and giggles.

Robin watched his best friend with his daughter. The others in the gang had all held her at some point, but Much was the only one who really coddled and played with her. A smile tugged at his lips, "you are going to make a great father one day, Much."

The shorter man tried to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat, "if I ever find a proper mother."

Robin winced at the pain in Much's voice, "still no news, then?"

"No one has seen or heard from Eve since we stole the ledger and destroyed the black powder," Much looked into the infants eyes as she wrapped her small hand around his finger. "I'll keep my eyes and ears open though. I will find her."

Robin nodded, "if you ever have need of me, my friend, all you have to do is ask."

* * *

Marian was busy washing clothes by the river. It was a chore none of them enjoyed doing, especially since the baby came. She brushed some hair out of her face before she bent over and continued her scrubbing. Her breath caught in her chest as she heard the soft crack of a twig and the rustle of leaves as someone approached her. She waited patiently, picking up another shirt and dunking it into the water. Whoever it was thought that they had the element of surprise on their side, but they were about to be horribly mistaken. As the foot steps came closer she jumped up, spinning to face her opponent.

Robin smiled cheekily at her and nudged her sword away from his neck, "hello my love."

"Robin of Locksley, do you have a brain in that beautiful head of yours? You know better than to sneak up on an outlaw," her anger quickly subsided as she noticed the ridiculous smile on his face.

"Well aren't you going to say something about my Baby Quiver," he asked her pointing to his chest. He did a slow spin so Marian could inspect his handy work.

"It looks like a normal sling to me," she said amused as she studied the dark green wool that was wrapped from his left shoulder to his right hip. Their small infant was carefully bundled inside.

"But Marian," Robin whined, "baby sling sounds so ordinary. Baby Quiver sounds manly and adventurous."

She laughed at her husband, "sometimes I feel like I have two children." She kissed him gently on the nose, "as long as you don't draw my sweet child across your bow and fire her at the Sheriff you can call it whatever you wish."

He beamed at his beautiful wife, "would you like some help with the laundry. You see the wonderful thing about the Baby Quiver is that I can take care of our child and have both hands free."

She put her hand over her mouth in shock, "you don't say?"

"And if you are lucky, I may make one for you too," he slapped her playfully on the butt.


	5. Chapter 5

Djaq knew that Will was busy constructing various refugee camps, and helping with most of the carpentry work in the villages, but she missed him. They had been spending very little time together since the evictions began. She knew logically that he loved her as much now as he ever had, but she could not help feeling unnoticed and a bit unattractive. It had been at least a month since the last time they made love. Hell, she wasn't even sure when they really kissed last aside from the small goodnight pecks. She looked at her reflection in the small pool she was bathing in. She realized that the small woman that looked back at her had become addicted, dependant even on the new intimacy she had found with her husband.

"Oi," a voice called out followed by leaves crunching under footsteps.

Djaq quickly ducked under the water, "Allan, what do you think you are doing?"

"Nothing to worry about," he shrugged. "I didn't see a thing. Just thought I'd let you know that Will might not make it to dinner. He said not to wait up for him tonight."

Djaq couldn't stop the frown that formed on her face. He was always so busy, always working. Well just because he was working didn't mean they couldn't spend time together, "which location is he working at. I can help him."

"No," Allan said too quickly, "I mean, I'm not being funny, but you are a rubbish carpenter. Let him work, he'll be finished soon enough."

She sighed, "Allan can you go please."

"Yeah, of course," he hated seeing her so sad.

Djaq dressed quickly, wringing out her wet hair as much as possible, and picked up various roots and herbs as she made her journey back to camp. She found Allan standing next to a patch of lavender and gave him a questioning look, "were you waiting on me?"

He looked down at his feet, "maybe. I was just worried about you. You've seemed a bit sad and distant lately."

She sighed; normally she prided herself in masking her emotions. Will was the only one she couldn't hide her thoughts from. When did Allan learn to read her? She picked some lavender, "I suppose the strain from all of the refugees is starting to take its toll. Nothing that I cannot handle."

Allan gave her a skeptical look, "you mean Will always being away is starting to take its toll. It is okay to say that you are lonely Djaq. It doesn't make you weak," he draped a comforting arm around her.

Allan confused her so much sometimes. He could be such a kind friend, but she also knew he had a darker side. The scar on her hip was proof of that. He never personally hurt her, but when he was the Sheriff's man he had ordered her attack when she refused to run away with him. Since his tentative return to the gang she was unsure how to act around him. She could not lie to herself and pretend that he thought of her only as a sister, but maybe, just maybe he thought of her only as a friend now. And she needed a friend. "I just miss him. He leaves at first light and returns after dinner, and we never have any time alone," she turned away from Allan so he wouldn't see her eyes watering. "We should head back."

"Djaq," he said softly, "for what it is worth, I'm sorry he has made you feel this way. If I were Will I'd never leave your side."

* * *

Will hated coming home to Djaq so late, but he was almost finished with his project. Seeing an end in sight had given him a sudden surge of energy. His swore, tired body ached from all of his hard work, but he knew that she would love it. Seeing the smile on her beautiful face would make every late night worth it. He tried not to disturb her as he crawled into bed. He groaned softly at his aching arms and back.

Djaq had been hurt and tried to ignore him as he came to bed, but hearing his quiet moan filled her with concern. She rolled over and held her breath as she met his intense gaze. His eyes always had a way of melting her down to the core. "You do too much," she whispered to her husband as she motioned for him to roll over on his stomach. She began gently massaging his neck moving slowly to his muscular shoulders. She meant for her ministrations to be purely medicinal, but hearing his soft groans and feeling his strong back under her fingertips stirred something deep inside her.

Will's stiff muscles melted under her touch. Her hands were so soothing as they slowly eased all of his pain. He must be the luckiest man alive. His wife was so loving and attentive. He vowed that he would do everything in his power to deserve her love.

Djaq tugged his shirt up over his head so she could touch his bare skin. She let her fingers glide over the smooth planes before bending over and placing feather light kisses in between his shoulder blades. She smiled into his skin as she felt him shudder in response to her touch.

Will felt heat spread through his body as his wife licked and nibbled his skin. He moaned softly, "Saffiyah, my love, it is late. We should get some rest." He knew he had made a mistake when he felt her body stiffen, but he wasn't quite sure what he did.

She rolled off of him instantly and turned on her side with her back to him. She felt tears burn in her eyes. Why didn't he want her? She felt him curl up behind her and place an arm around her. She couldn't help but shrug out of his embrace. She was hurt and angry.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to sound so cold or push you away. Forgive me," he asked quietly into her mass of dark hair. He kissed her neck softly, "I thought we should get plenty of sleep because I have somewhere special I want to take you in the morning."

Djaq turned in his arms to look at him, and could tell that he was being honest. She knew that he loved her and that he desired her. She was just a bit frustrated that he hadn't been around to show her. She moved her hips suggestively against his and whispered into his ear, "maybe you could show me tonight."

Will swallowed hard as she nibbled on his ear. He had intended to wait until the first light, but how could he turn her down when she did that. He groaned softly as he felt her trail kisses down his chest and stomach. "Okay," his voice cracked as he pulled her face to his and kissed her briefly, "we'll go tonight, but Much is going to be disappointed that he missed the unveiling."

As she rolled over Will to get out of bed she made sure that her breasts gently brushed his chest, "you, my love, will be disappointed if we do not leave right now."

Needing no further encouragement, Will grabbed his boots and jamming his feet into them as he ran out of the camp after his laughing wife. So maybe Djaq had been wrong about Will losing interest. The closer they got to the infirmary the more he slowed down. Would she like it, he nervously asked himself? What if the design was all wrong? Djaq noticed the change in him and started wondering just where exactly they were going. She watched as he walked over to a log, and began fumbling for the hidden switch.

"Is this the new camp you've been working on," she asked in confusion. It was hardly the first one he had built, and he had never made a big deal about any of the others.

He shook his head, "no. This is something quite different." He placed his hand on the small of her back and led her inside.

Djaq's eyes were adjusting to the darkness as she looked around the open space. Will lit a candle and the soft, warm glow illuminated her new infirmary. "Is this," she was shocked, "is this what I think it is?" She looked up at him with wonder and amazement in her eyes.

"I thought you needed somewhere to work," he looked down at his feet shyly. "And since it is away from the camp anyone can be treated here." He walked over to an odd hollowed log that protruded from the wall just above a large empty bowl. As he pulled a rope down water began to pour into the bowl, "there is a running stream just outside. I thought having a fresh water supply would be helpful."

She was in shock. This place was more than she could have ever imagined. Djaq looked around the room and noticed a large shelf for her supplies and instruments and several cots lined up with curtain dividers for privacy, "I'm sure Marian would have appreciated that when she was giving birth."

"I think we all would have," he shuddered at the memory of Marian's difficult labor.

Djaq motioned to one of the cots, "maybe we should test them out before they are needed for patients."

Will's eyebrow shot up at her suggestion, "that doesn't seem very sanitary doctor." He smiled up at her as she shoved him down on a cot.

She pulled his shirt roughly over his head as she straddled him, "Allah, I have missed you." It had been far too long since they had any semblance of privacy, and she was not going to waste another minute of it. Once his chest was bare she began placing barely there kisses against his skin, smiling to herself as goose bumps formed on all over. She felt his muscles tense and relax as her kisses made their way down his stomach to the hem of his pants. He tried to sit up as she pulled his pants down around his ankles only to be forcefully pushed back down on the cot. She was delighted by the way he squirmed underneath her as she took him into her mouth.

When he had enough of her amazing torture he kicked his legs over the side of the cot and lifted Djaq up. She squealed and wrapped her legs around his waist as he lowered her back down and began undressing her. He still marveled at his luck. Djaq was the most amazing woman in the world, and she was his. "You are so beautiful," his voice was husky with want. There was something about his simple, honest words that made Djaq melt. She closed her eyes as he began exploring her body. The contrast between his rough, calloused fingertips and his smooth lips sent chills through her body. He hooked his hands under her knees and pulled her closer, wrapping her legs around his shoulders. She screamed out his name, her fingers tangled in his hair as his lips and tongue drove her mad.

He couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face as he stared at her trembling body, "I don't think you've ever made that noise before." A rosy blush spread across her cheeks as she pulled him up her body and kissed him fiercely. She tried to put all of her hunger and desire into that kiss as her tongue danced with his. Will's intense gaze locked with hers as she guided him inside her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her nails digging into his back urging him to move faster and harder. She was driving him mad, his self control diminishing with each thrust. He knew she was close when she began whispering in Arabic. She had taught him a few words in her native tongue, which she frequently used when she was angry or in bed. His last coherent thought was her telling him to hurry in her language.

Will woke up to Djaq smiling softly as her fingers gently scratched his chest, "so this," she gestured to the room, "this is why you have been avoiding me?"

Will looked confused, "avoiding you?"

She nodded, "you haven't been around lately. I was starting to think you didn't want me anymore, and yesterday Allan, and well never mind all that." She wrapped her arms around him, "thank you for last night."

"You thought I was avoiding you," a sad expression on his face.

She placed her head on his chest and listened to the steady heartbeat, "I guess I was just feeling unwanted. I know it was foolish, but I missed you."

This broke Will's heart, "but Allan said that he talked to you and you were fine."

"Allan tried to comfort me while I moped about my absent husband. I wanted to help you with the camps, but he said I would just get in your way," even though she knew it wasn't true the raw emotions began to surface again making her voice crack.

Will ran his fingers through her hair, "what else did Allan tell you?"

She could feel his body tensing underneath her, but she also knew better than to lie to him. He would know if she were being dishonest and would assume the worst. She recounted the entire experience at the pond to him. When she was finished he got dressed, put his boots on, and walked out of the infirmary without saying a word.

* * *

Allan was busy teasing Much about breakfast. Much tried not to let it get to him, but it hurt. He worked so hard for this ungrateful lot, and how was he rewarded? Allan's big mouth! Just once he wished Allan would get what was coming to him. God, he silently prayed, just once could someone shut him up? Just as Much was thinking this Will came stomping into the clearing, punching Allan hard across the jaw. "Thank you," Much whispered to the sky.

"Oi, what the hell was that for," Allan rubbed his face.

"You," he pushed Allan hard, "let my wife believe that I didn't want her around, that I didn't find her attractive when you knew very well what I was working on," Will rarely ever raised his voice, but when he did it was enough to scare even John.

"Listen, mate, it wasn't like that," Allan tried to defend himself. "I had to keep her away from the infirmary; otherwise it would ruin your surprise."

Will knuckles were white from clenching his fists so hard, "but you didn't have to tell her about how you would treat her if she was yours. You didn't have to try to seduce her."

"Oi, if I were trying to seduce her she would have been in my-" Allan sentence was cut short as the carpenter again punched him in the face.

"That's enough," Robin's voice boomed waking the sleeping child in Marian's arms. Marian glared at her husband and started rocking the infant gently. "Will, I'm sure Allan didn't mean anything. He was just being an idiot. Allan stop flirting with married women or you will end up with more than a bruise."

They could all tell that Robin's little speech would not be enough to quell Will's temper. The slender man was fuming. His wife had felt undesirable in his absence, and his friend had only made matters worse. He stalked off into the forest hoping to find Djaq still in the infirmary. He needed to get away from Allan before he hit the man again, and he needed to show Djaq that she was beautiful and sexy and the only thing in the world that mattered to him. 


	6. Chapter 6

I want to take a moment to thank all my reviewers. You know who you are you lovely, lovely people that make the time I spend typing away at my laptop worth it. I also want to thank Connie. You've been such a great friend, and I'm glad you let me drag you into the Robin Hood world!

I hope everyone likes this chapter!

* * *

She sat in her candlelit room slowly brushing through her long hair. The strands that pooled down to her waist were her most prized and hated possession. It was what made people notice her, remember her. Before anyone looked at her breasts, her red lips, her deep blue eyes, her thin waist they noticed her locks. Her hair shone like strands of woven gold. It was a soft, pale color that was rare in adults. She despised her femininity, saw it as a flaw, a mistake in this world dominated by men; but at the same time she used it. The very thing she hated in herself she used to manipulate and influence the men around her, and that was how she attained her revenge against every man that had ever hurt her, ever struck her, touched her, or abandoned her.

_She sat in the kitchens quietly peeling potatoes and listening to the other women around her talk. She had been a simple kitchen girl since her mother died, leaving her an orphan at the age of seven. "Madam," she asked in her soft, melodic voice, "can I go with you to market?" _

_The older woman looked down at her, "it's best you stay in here, out of the sight of demons." _

_What did that even mean? Demons? She wasn't a child anymore. She stopped believing in monsters long ago. She was always forced to stay in the kitchens, and she was sick of it. _

_Little Ada never could be cooped up inside all day. As soon as her work was done, and the others had turned their backs to her she raced out. _

_"That poor girl," one of the servants said sadly, "she is growing so fast." _

_Another woman nodded, "I'm afraid that she will find out all to soon what life really is like for us maids." Both women shuddered at the thought of what was to come. There was a hard core reality to the life of a servant girl. _

Ada quickly found her childhood friend practicing with the Sword Master. He was a kind knight that seemed to be more of a friend than a teacher to the young boy. She loved to watch them as the parried and thrust. It was obvious that the knight took it easy on his pupil, so long as the kid did not get too much of an attitude. Smiling down at his student, "I think that is enough for the day." 

_The young boy glanced over at her and smiled before running to join her. This was the routine that they had developed over the last few years. When she was done with her chores she would find him and they would run off to play; usually in the surrounding forest, away from judgmental eyes. He always played her knight in shining armor while she was being attacked by dragons. Mostly they just chased each other around trees and the occasional unlucky traveler. _

_She was running from him dodging around different obstacles when she felt his hands brush her hips. Laughter erupted as they tumbled to the ground together surrounded by leaves. He knew it was wrong to still play with her like this. To others it would look like something less than honorable. They were both growing up and his father had told him that he needed to grow out of this friendship, but he couldn't. Sometimes it seemed like Little Ada was his whole world. His studies bored him. When would he need mathematics and geography? And court was unbearably dull. The high points of his days were weapons training and his sweet Little Ada. It broke his heart that their relationship as they knew it would soon be ending. They weren't little kids anymore. They shouldn't wrestle around in the leaves, or slay dragons side by side. As he looked down at her smiling face he couldn't help the sudden urge to kiss her soft rosy lips. Had his feelings for her changed, or had he always loved the blonde, spunky kitchen girl? He knew his father would not approve; he was after all nobility and in so was doomed to a political marriage. With a broken heart he realized that Ada could never be his. It was not fair! She may only be a servant to everyone else, but in his eyes she was a princess, and more importantly she was his friend. _

_Ada loved looking into his eyes. They were a piercing blue that somehow seemed icy and warm at the same time. She had become aware that her feelings for her childhood friend had shifted. Knowing that their love could only exist in her imagination she stood and brushed off her skirt, "I should return to the kitchens. The madam will wish to start working on dinner before long." _

_The adolescent sat up folding his arms in his lap to hide his excitement and his embarrassment, "do you have to leave so soon?" _

_"I'm sorry," she said softly. She hated to disappoint him. She knew how bored he was all day, but she still had her chores. _

_"Well," he took her hand in his and gave it a gentle kiss, "until next time, Little Ada." _

_She blushed deeply as she ran off to the kitchens. The young, innocent girl had no way of knowing that a set of eyes peered at her hungrily as she hurried on her way. _

_Weeks went by and then the fourteen year old decided he didn't care what his parents thought. If he had to, he would run away with Ada. He didn't need money or a title, only her sweet smile and her beautiful eyes looking deep into his. He ran to their forest to pick fresh flowers for her. _

_Ada snuck out of the kitchens again, and began her quest for the blonde haired boy. She started as always on the training grounds. He was constantly there practicing archery and sword play; he preferred the sword because he was rubbish with a bow. Not finding him there she made her way to the stables. As she neared the large building she felt a strong hand clamp over her mouth as an arm wrapped around her waist and lifted her off the ground. Once the shock wore off Ada bit down on the hand tasting dirt, sweat, and blood. The man yelled out in pain and let her go, slapping her hard across the face. She had never felt such pain in her life; black spots formed behind her eyes and she felt her lip burst. Tears flooded down her face, "please stop. You're hurting me." _

_The man laughed at her, his breath heating her face, "I've been watching you, and I've been waiting." He shoved her back against the wall of the stables forcing her skirt up around her hips. She desperately tried to close her legs and pull her skirt back down, but he was too strong. He restrained her arms and forced her legs apart with his knee. His mouth crashed against hers hurting her already injured lip, and his hand squeezed and pinched her newly developed breasts. Sometime during his kiss he had unlaced his trousers and was now trying to thrust inside her. She screamed feeling her tender flesh rip as he finally accomplished his goal. "God your tight," he made it sound like a compliment, his eyes glazing over with desire. She begged for him to stop, but that only seemed to make him move faster and harder. She prayed to God to just let her die. She couldn't stand the pain, the burning, the ripping was all too much for her to bear. She was beyond screaming, beyond fighting as hot tears poured down her face. _

_A young man walked around the castle grounds holding a small bouquet gently in his hands. No one in the kitchens had seen Ada, which meant she was somewhere looking for him. As he approached the stables his heart broke. There was his love in the arms of another. He ran off immediately leaving nothing but a pile of flowers slowly floating to the ground. _

_Her heart had raced with hope as she saw him approach. One word from him and this terrible beast would leave her be, but his voice never rang out to save her. She watched as her only hope ran off in the other direction. That was when Little Ada learned that monsters were real, and that it was heroes that were imaginary. _

_When her attacker finished with her he let her fall to the ground like a rag doll. He tossed her a gold piece as he tucked himself back in his pants and walked away. She tried to cry, but it seemed all of her tears were spent. So instead she sat there, wide eyed and terrified, rocking gently back and forth until a serving girl found her and helped her back to the kitchens. _

_"You foolish girl. This is the world that I tried to warn you about. This is why I wanted you to stay hidden in the kitchens were you were safe," although the older woman's words were harsh her face showed her fear and concern. She led Ada to the servants' quarters and helped her out of her clothes. The young girls beautiful, creamy skin was marred by bruises and lacerations; the worst of which were located on her breasts and in between her legs. "The water is going to hurt at first," she warned, "but it will do you good." _

_As Ada stepped into the tub she felt like screaming all over again. Pain erupted as the water touched every scrape. When her lower torso hit the water her wound began to throb and burn, feeling much like it had while he was thrusting into her, "I want to tell the Sheriff." _

_The older woman shook her head sadly, "I'm afraid that won't do you any good. This is the ugly side of our lives. Men think that because we are maids we should serve them in every way." She ran her fingers through Ada's beautiful blonde hair, "oh sweetie, I'm afraid you were cursed with beauty, and that is not going to make this life any easier on you. Just pray that your looks fade quickly." _

_The older woman had not lied. Once one of the men learned of the blonde beauty cooped up in the kitchens he told the rest of them, and she soon became a favorite. She became accustomed to their rapes and attacks, turning cold and calculative, determined to find a new life where men could no longer control her._

She hated remembering those days when she had been so naive and weak. She had adored her young friend, loved him, and he had let her down. He was always her knight racing gallantly to save her from dragons and witches, but when a true monster attacked her he stood there and did nothing. It taught her a valuable lesson. There are two types of men: the kind that hurts you or the kind that stands by and allows you to be hurt.

She laid her brush down on her vanity and crawled into bed. Somewhere else, thousands of miles away a man woke from a terrible nightmare. His blonde hair messy from sleep and his icy blue eyes full of pain and regret. He rose from his bed roll and stepped out of his tent into the unforgiving desert. His hands rubbed the stubble on his unshaven face wiping away his tears.

He never forgot his Little Ada, his first love. He had been so young and stupid back then. He thought he had witnessed an encounter with her and her lover, instead of the vicious rape that had actually occurred. He decided that he was going to runaway and elope with her, and when he saw her with that other man it broke his heart. That same day he told his mother and father that he wanted to leave. He wanted to visit the different shires of England and learn how they worked and operated. He left without saying goodbye. Two years later, when he learned that women weren't supposed to cry like that during love making, he returned to find that she no longer worked in the kitchen. He tried desperately to find her, to apologize, but he did not even know her last name.

The day of her attack still haunted him. The look on her face burned into his memory. He should have stopped the man. He should have killed him. He should have held Little Ada while she cried. Instead he ran. His eyes roamed over the other tents. He knew that the others had nightmares. He had seen their tear stained faces. They dreamed of death and screams and blood soaked sands that never ended. It filled him with guilt. It was one more thing that he didn't share with the other men. He had no nightmares of the Holy Land, only those of his precious first love and his betrayal.

"Your Highness," a young man approached him, "you should get some rest."

Richard sighed, "I suppose you are right."

* * *

This chapter is for everyone that wanted to know more about the Countess. I hope I caught a few of you off guard!

Please, please, please review. I really want to know what everyone thinks.


	7. Chapter 7

Huge thank you to LadyRobinHood, Dean Parker, Aleisha Potter, KeepingAmused, LittleMissSparkles, and Claireyyyy! I loved your reviews. As you know I was a bit hesitant about chapter six and how it would go over with readers. You guys are awesome, and will be rewarded! Somehow. Thanks again!!!

* * *

Marian smiled, breathing in the smells of Nottingham. She had not left the forest since she and Robin discovered that their unborn child was still alive within her. She loved her forest home and the gang, but she was beginning to get restless. She had an uncontrollable yearning to see other people. She felt a strong need to check on the poor, to help with deliveries again. Since the birth of her beautiful daughter Marian had become even more protective of those she took into her care. What made this so exhausting was that she seemed to take all of the shire under her protection. As she rounded a corner she noticed a small bundle of cloth shivering in the dirt. Her heart ached for the young girl that was crying, curled in a ball like a small animal licking its wounds. She stepped quietly up to the child. The poor thing couldn't have been much past fourteen, "what happened to you child?" 

The girl's eyes grew wide at Marian's approach. She had not heard or seen the woman come near her and mentally chastised herself. No wonder she was such an easy target; she never paid attention to her surroundings. Stupid. Her fears were abated as she recognized Lady Marian, also known as the beloved Nightwatchman, "I'm… my parents… my family does not make much and we have so many mouths to feed." She wiped her running nose with the sleeve of her dress, "they were so happy when I got a job as a kitchen girl, but," she choked on a sob, "I did not know. I thought I would be peeling potatoes or preparing meals. I did not know about the guards." She was shaking with violent tears.

Marian knelt down and held the young girl as she cried, fear and anger welling up inside her like some crazed beast. What kind of a man would take advantage of a child? She could not help but think about her own small infant and what she would do if any man tried to touch her. "Do you know who did this to you?"

She nodded, "his name is Ronald. He is one of the Countess' men." Her eyes had glazed over and Marian knew she was reliving her torture, "he kept calling her name as he… as he…"

"Shhhh…. child." Marian stroked her hair, "Do you know who I am?" The young girl nodded, "I will take care of this. I swear to you. If you can walk I want you to go into Sherwood. Do not be frightened," she wrapped her cloak around the girl's shoulders. Everyone throughout Nottingham knew it to be hers from the clasp in the front. It was a wooden tag that had been expertly carved by Will Scarlet, and depicted a mask on it instead of the Hood Symbol. Will had smiled and told her that it was to remind everyone that she was the Nightwatchman, "all that see you will know you are under mine and Robin's protection. No one will harm you. Go to the North road and call out for Djaq. She is our doctor, and will be able to look after you." Marian smiled sweetly and began to walk to the castle.

She too knew of Ronald. He had been one of the guards present during her torture, and she had not missed the way his eyes had lingered over her and the Countess as he touched himself in the shadows. He was a dark, twisted man that found arousal in dominance, whether it be torture or rape. He would pay. She snuck through the many familiar corridors of the castle until she came upon the man she had been looking for. Silently, expertly she grabbed her bow and pulled an arrow from her quiver. Her bow, another of Will's creations, was identical to her husbands only slightly smaller. It was perfectly weighed and balanced for her. She pulled back the bow string until her thumb was gently brushing her cheek. "Ronald, you are accused of touching a child under my protection." The man's eyes grew wide as he recognized Robin Hood's wife. "How do you plea," she asked in a cold voice.

The guard was terrified of what she might do to him, but he was also fairly sure that she would not kill him. It was not the way of Robin Hood or any of his followers, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

She released the arrow and had a second one notched by the time the first burrowed into the wood centimeters from the man's face, "amazing how strong my bow is. My husband gave it to me as an anniversary present. He is such a romantic. It looks deceptively small, but you will find that it is powerful enough to pierce a man's skull." She smiled as she saw the man swallow hard with fear, "you have been warned. If I even suspect that you have touched another against their will I will kill you; of that you have my word."

He nodded quickly. A chill travelled down Marian's spine as his look of fear was exchanged for that of relief. She cursed herself for running into the castle alone as she slowly turned her head to see the Countess Adrianna standing behind her. She carefully stepped to the side putting enough space between her and both of her enemies.

The Countess had overheard every word, and like Marian, there was nothing she hated more than a rapist, "Ronald, is what Lady Marian said true? Who was it?"

"Nobody, just a young kitchen girl," he shrugged. "Besides the little wench had been begging for it."

The cold blonde walked up to him adoringly, like a lover. A smarter man would have seen this as a bad sign. Ronald was not a smart man, "and you were just the big, strong man to give it to her." She whispered in his ear, "you should not underestimate a kitchen girl."

The guard let out a piercing scream as Adrianna thrust her small dagger in between his legs. Blood pooled around the site of his emasculation as she turned coolly toward Marian, "I want to thank you for bringing this to my attention, Lady Marian. I too do not tolerate men who believe it their right to over power women and take advantage of them." She handed Marian a large purse of coins, "please give this to his victim," she retrieved her dagger and wiped the blood off on Ronald's shirt as he fell to the floor holding his injury, "and this. She can start a new life, or if she is brave enough she can return and be my lady in waiting." She noticed Marian's skeptical look, "I know you do not care for me."

That is an understatement, Marian thought to herself.

"But I will never allow any harm to come to the child. Of that _you_ have my word," she repeated Marian's promise.

Marian took the weapon and the purse, "thank you," she said in a confused voice before she dashed down the hall and disappeared.

Much saw Marian running in and out of alleys between vendors and felt his blood run cold. He tossed his small purse of gold at the man he was talking to and picked up all of the food in the cart as he ran towards her. Once they were safely in Sherwood they slowed down.

Much's voice jumped up an octave, "that is it Robin is going to kill me." His fingers tangled in his messy hair, "put an arrow right through me, he will. Your first proper outing since the babe was born and you have to go and find trouble. If you ask me, you and Robin are far too much alike."

Marian rolled her eyes at her sweet friend. He knew that Robin would never lay a hand on him, he was just being dramatic. "We will tell him that I was looking for a gift for him, and I told you to leave so it would stay a secret."

He looked hurt, "I am trustworthy."

"I know Much," she said as she put a gentle hand on his shoulder, "but it is that or tell him you were apart from me because of a tempting piece of honeyed pork."

Much opened and closed his mouth a few times, "right," he nodded, "present."

As soon as the girl was found screaming for Djaq in Marian's cloak Robin knew something was wrong. Robin could hear his best friend and wife approaching and tried to stamp down his temper. There was no use fighting with Marian. Somehow things always got twisted and he never won. He came out from behind some trees clutching his child close to his chest to keep her safe from stray limbs and leaves, "Marian, do you want to explain why a screaming kitchen maid was thrashing about the woods in your cloak worried that the Nightwatchman was going to get herself killed?"

Marian smiled at her husband and lifted their child into her arms, "did you have fun with daddy today? Much, isn't she beautiful," she looked at her nervous friend. "I think somehow she is lovelier now than she was this morning when we left. I bet your hungry, aren't you?"

"Marian," Robin said exasperatedly, "can you focus for one moment, and tell me what happened in the market place?"

She shrugged, "I need to feed Chloe, but you are more than welcome to join me."

Robin looked at Much. The other man was clearly trying not to show his amusement at the whole scene, "woman, do you see what you have done? My men do not respect me."

She waved him off, "they respect you just fine. Don't you Much?"

Much nodded, smiling widely.

Robin glared at his friend and followed Marian to a more secluded area of the forest so she could feed their child. It always warmed his heart to see the two ladies in his life like this. Marian was always so nurturing and sweet; and Chloe always looked so innocent, her eyes closed softly and her small hand resting on her mother's breast. He shook his head to try to remove the distracted thoughts, "Marian, I really must know what happened."

"I know," she stroked her daughter's soft hair, "I was walking through Nottingham when I stumbled upon a young girl. Robin, she looked terrified. She was curled tightly in a ball weeping. Naturally I wanted to check on her. Once I was closer to her I noticed that her clothing was ripped and she had various bruises and scrapes. She told me what had happened, and I sent her here to Djaq where she would be safe."

"You should have brought her here yourself," he interrupted. "Where was Much in all of this?"

"I told him to leave me be. I wanted to find a present for you, and he isn't the best at keeping secrets," she shrugged. "Anyways, as you may have guessed, I decided to hunt down the guard."

"On your own," she could hear the disapproval in his voice.

"Yes, I was angry and I did not find Much as I should have," she admitted. She looked at him with pained eyes, "but Robin when I saw her," she tightened her arms around the baby, "all I could think about was our daughter, and how I would feel if any man tried to hurt her. I made a mistake. I know, but everything turned out alright."

"This time, Marian! This time it all turned out alright." His eyes returned to her troubled face, and he could see every emotion that she had felt that day in her eyes. It was that simple to tear away any anger that he might have felt towards his wife. He too had found that he thought and acted differently since Chloe's birth. How many nightmares had he had where someone tried to hurt their dear daughter? He sat down beside her and draped an arm around his small family, "okay, what happened next?"

Marian covered herself back up and handed Chloe to Robin so he could burp her, "well I confronted the guard, and informed him that if he ever touched another female against her will I'd kill him. That's when the Countess approached." She saw Robin stiffen, "she… um… she stabbed the guard then gave me the weapon and a purse for the young girl."

Robin nodded as he stood up cradling their small baby, "we should head back to the infirmary and check on your charge."

* * *

I was a little disappointed that I only got 6 reviews for my last chapter. I feel like I have been put in a strenuous position. I have little choice but to hold the characters as hostages. That's right. You heard me. I'll start killing them off one by one. Maybe I'll start with Much, oh or maybe Djaq. I'm just crazy enough to do it.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

I want to thank everyone for their wonderfully coerced reviews. If anyone ever has any questions or is confused by anything please feel free to ask me. You guys are all awesome, and I have desided to allow a stay of execution. For now!

* * *

The warm sun caressed her bare skin as the water lapped at her body. She allowed everything to melt away as the pool washed all of the pain and sadness she had ever felt, and the man before her replaced those thoughts with only love and pleasure. 

He loved the affect he had on her. The simple way that she leaned into his touch, the haziness of her dark eyes when she looked at him with desire, the soft smile that formed on her lips when he took her hand in his were all small indications of the love that she felt for him. He swam up behind her, brushing her hair out of the way as he trailed kisses down her neck and shoulder. She shivered at the electrifying feel of his rough stubble on her skin and pressed her body against his. He groaned softly as his strong hands grabbed her hips and pushed her soft round bottom against his growing excitement.

She turned in his embrace and giggled, "again? Already?"

He lifted her small body revealing her breasts that had been hidden under the water. "You are so beautiful," he said as his eyes travelled back up to hers. Slowly, he bent his head, his hair brushing against her collarbone as he took one nipple into his mouth.

She nearly purred with pleasure, "you are insatiable." Her happiness was cut short though as she heard a strange cry in the distance.

Neither one thought, as they heard an unfamiliar voice calling out, "Djaq!" They quickly got out of the small lake and dressed. They were used to people coming to the forest and calling for help or for Robin Hood, but this was new. Somehow Djaq finished dressing before Will and started running through the trees. He cursed under his breath, grabbing his shirt in one hand and his axe in the other as he race after her. The closer they got the more frantic the voice sounded, "Djaq! Djaq!"

Djaq broke through the underbrush followed quickly by Will. The small girl was terrified as she looked from the Saracen to the partially undressed man and back. Her lips trembled as she tried to find her voice, "are you… are you Djaq?"

Allan, Little John, and Robin appeared from behind large trees. Robin's heart slammed in his chest as he noticed Marian's cloak draped over the strange girls shoulders. "How did you get that," he knew the girl was frightened and that his voice was too harsh, but he couldn't help it. He clutched his daughter tightly as she lay tucked into her Baby Quiver, and prayed that her mother was okay.

Green eyes grew wide with fear as the scruffy looking outlaws approached her. Djaq's eyes scanned over the young teen quickly, her scientific mind examining the girl's disheveled appearance, her ripped skirts, tear stained face, and fearful reaction to the men. It was not the first time she found herself disappointed in the rest of the gang. They were all so dense. "Get back," she ordered the men, "and put your weapons down." She turned to her husband, her gentle hand lowering his axe, "put your shirt on, my love."

The frightened stranger took several steps back; she tried to remain calm but all she wanted to do was run away.

Djaq said a quiet thank you to Allah for her longer hair and more feminine clothing. "I am Djaq. This is my husband Will," she pointed to the damp brunette, "and that man over there is Robin Hood. You are safe here."

The girl let out a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding and ran into Djaq's arms. "Lady Marian told me to find you. She… she gave this to me," touching the fabric of the Nightwatchman's cloak. "Then she went after him. She said she'd take care of it. She said she'd take care of him. He's a terrible, terrible man," her words were muffled by her sobs as she buried her head deeper into Djaq's chest.

The Saracen's arms wrapped around the sobbing youth awkwardly trying to soothe her. "You have been injured. Come with me," she said in soft tones.

"Wait," Robin's voice was full of concern, "where is Marian? Who did she go after? How long ago did this occur?"

"That's enough," Djaq snapped. "Marian will be fine. She has Much with her. This young girl has been through enough today. I will not have her interrogated as well." With that Djaq led the way to the infirmary. She swatted down her excitement at getting to use the new facility. It was so weird. Her wonderful gift could only be used when someone else was hurting. Djaq pointed her to a cot as she secured the door. She stepped over to one of her stations, tugging on a rope just as Will had, and watched as water travelled out of the hollowed log and into a bowl. A smile tugged at her lips. Will had thought of everything. She lifted the bowl and grabbed a cloth before sitting next to her patient, "you never told me your name."

"My parents call me Lucky," she laughed sadly. "Mum says she almost lost me. So I'm lucky to be alive. Kind of ironic now."

"Lucky," Djaq nodded, "I like it. Well if you don't mind, I would like to clean your wounds, and I have a paste that will ease the pain and keep away infection."

Will was standing guard outside of the infirmary when the Locksley family walked up. Marian smiled softly, "so how is our young friend doing?"

"Honestly, I am not sure," the carpenter shrugged slightly. "Djaq has been inside with her this whole time. I thought it best to stay out here."

Marian smiled at the shy young man before knocking softly, "Djaq, I have Robin and Will with me. May we come in?"

The Saracen physician gave Lucky a questioning look. It was in that moment that realized just how kind the exotic woman was. She nodded her head and tried to make her voice sound strong and confident, emulating the two women that she had met today, "you may." She could feel her imaginary strength seep through her pores as the two men strolled in behind the Nightwatchman. Logic assured her that these men were not like Ronald and the other guards, but her wounds were still far too fresh to forget the sting and burn and pain that they could cause. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm the fear and anger that clawed at her for release. Calling upon strength and composure that she had not known she possessed, she turned and looked each one in the eyes, "thank you for helping me."

Marian smiled at the young girl. She could sense the turmoil bubbling under the surface, and recognized the brave mask that the red head wore. Marian had worn the same one many times to hide her fear from others. A feeling of relief washed away some of her worry, "I took care of the guard, as I promised." She sat the rather heavy purse of coins and the dagger down, "I also ran into the Countess Adrianna. She wanted me to give you this, and to tell you that if you wished you could work for her." Marian's voice became dark as her own personal torment filled her eyes, "it is no secret that I have no warm feelings for the woman, but she swore to me that you would be safe. The choice is yours."

Robin saw the muscles in Marian's jaw clinch tightly as she spoke to the girl, but he had no way of knowing the full extent of her feelings. Marian had spent the past several months loathing the cold blonde. She blamed the woman for the near loss of her child. Her hatred had been at its worst during the weeks while she and Robin waited for any sign of life inside her womb. Now, though, she felt confusion blur those lines of detestation. Her confrontation with the Countess was odd to say the least. The other woman not only allowed her to leave when she could have easily called for more guards, but she showed concern for Marian's charge. There was something in those eyes that usually looked emotionless and hard. Marian saw understanding, compassion, and even fear.

Lucky was considering her choices. The purse alone was enough to take care of her family for a year, but was there more that she could do. "I could be your spy inside the castle," her eye lit up as she told the adults her amazing plan.

"Absolutely not young lady," Marian said in a voice Robin was sure that he would hear more often once Chloe was older. "It is far too dangerous. If you choose to go back to the castle you will stay out of trouble."

Green eyes looked up mischievously at her idol, "did you stay out of trouble when Robin Hood said it was too dangerous to spy on the Sheriff."

Djaq bit her lip hard glancing over at her husband who turned his face away to hide his smile while Robin burst into gales of laughter. Marian shot her husband a dirty look, but it only seemed to encourage his amusement. Smart girl, Marian thought to herself, "that was a completely different situation. You are still a child and should not get involved in this."

"Childhood is becoming shorter and shorter, my lady," her voice caught in her throat as tears threatened to fall, "I realize that I am not an adult, but I am hardly a child anymore." She looked up with pleading eyes. She needed desperately to feel like she was doing something to fight back. She needed to find some sort of control, some kind of power.

Marian's heart broke as she heard these words. She knelt next to the brave red head, "just promise me you will be careful."


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I am so glad that you are enjoying the story so far.

This chapter is dedicated to Mira-and-Allan. I hope you start feeling better. Being in the hospital is never fun.

* * *

They had been walking for what seemed like hours. His feet throbbed and ached, begging for rest. Torn and tattered boots did very little to protect the tender flesh. He muttered to himself quietly about stubbed toes and blisters. It would be nice if for once they could take care of themselves instead of all of bloody England. He did not regret his choice to return to Robin and the gang, but he did miss the nice clothes, soft bed, and supple leather boots. Maybe Allan could talk Robin into swiping some boots and clothes from the castle.

He sighed audibly as they passed the same street for the third time, "Much, is there a reason we are walking in circles?"

Much glared at the other man, "if you must know. I am looking for someone."

"Who," he asked and was rewarded with a laugh from Much. "Two eyes will find him much faster, mate," Allan reasoned.

Much thought for a moment, did he really want to let Allan in on his little secret. He chewed on his lip, "it's a her, and I'm not even sure if _she_is in Nottingham."

Allan looked at Much with disbelief, "you mean we have spent the entire day looking for someone who may not be here?"

"Well, yes," Much nodded. "But we are also here to buy bread and cloth."

He couldn't believe his luck. He finally gets to go to Nottingham and he is stuck with Much. He had hoped to sneak off and get to know a village girl, but that didn't work out. "Well let's get on with it then," he said as he made his way to one of the merchants. "G'day, we need all of your bread," he gave the maiden a cheeky grin and was pleased to see a blush crawl up her cheeks.

"That'll be a bit pricey," her voice was soft as she batted her eyelashes.

Allan leaned over the cart; maybe today wasn't a total loss, "not a problem." He reached for the purse of coins that Robin had given him, but his hand felt only empty air. "What," his voice jumped to a higher pitch as he began frantically patting himself. "I've been robbed," he said as he looked up at his companion.

Much noted the dumbfounded look, "you have got to be kidding. What kind of an outlaw are you?"

Allan replayed the day through his mind, and tried to discover when this might have occurred. He tugged on his sandy brown hair nervously. How had someone picked _his _pocket?

Much laughed at the look on the man's face, "you have no idea." After seeing Allan's annoyed look he continued, "the girl you ran into," Much supplied hoping to jar his memory.

He knew exactly what girl Much was talking about. He smiled softly, genuinely as he recalled how bouncy, black curls framed chocolaty brown eyes, high cheek bones, and sinfully full lips. So she wasn't just pretty; she was brilliant too. He had been teasing Much about something when the young woman had plowed into him behind an overflowing basket of clothing.

Her lips formed a perfect O as her eyes filled with concern. "Forgive me," she curtsied slightly before bending over and gathering the fallen laundry.

Allan smiled and winked at her, "never fear; it takes quite a bit more to knock me over." Her smile was bright and full of joy, and it humbled him. He knelt down and helped her place the discarded items in her basket, "I'm Allan."

She bit her lip coyly, tucking a stray curl behind her ear, "well I better get back to my mum and dad, Allan."

He watched the sway of her slender hips as she walked away, "you never told me your name," he called after her.

His breath caught in his throat as the lovely face looked at him from over her shoulder. "I know," her lips turned up in the slightest smirk.

Once she returned home she pulled the small purse out of her basket. For a moment she felt a twinge of guilt. She couldn't pass up such an easy mark, no matter how nice or handsome he may be. "Mum," she called out, "I got enough to feed us for a month."

The older woman smiled broadly, "well done you. Why don't you find your brother, Miranda? It is time to eat."

Much snapped his fingers loudly in front of Allan's face, "ello there. Look I know it is a bit embarrassing to be robbed by a girl, but you don't have to get all quiet and creepy."

Allan shook his head trying to force the image of her smiling face from his mind, "right, let's get out of here."

Both men walked away with heavy hearts. Neither one had accomplished what they set out for. Much's eyes briefly scanned the many faces yet again. For the slightest moment he thought he had seen her, a flash of blonde hair, a soft knowing smile, but it must have been a wishful thought. He stopped in his tracks, or was it? The world seemed to stop as he spotted her face from across the market place. He had forgotten how truly lovely she was. His mind screamed for him to run after her, but his body was still frozen from the shock of seeing her again. When he finally got control of his limbs he hurried towards her, his heart was racing in his chest as he neared her. Millions of thoughts rushed through his head. He found her. He would runaway with her. He would never stop kissing her, loving her. They would live happily ever after. She was pregnant.

His footsteps stilled as he noticed her belly, heavy with child. Tears stung at his eyes as Allan caught up with him.

"Oi, I thought we were heading back to the camp," Allan looked at him with concern.

Much looked up at the sky, willing his tears to stay where they were instead of trailing down his face and burying into his short reddish, blonde beard. "We are," he said softly, "there is nothing for me here." The lump in his throat made speaking painful, "not anymore."

Much felt a sense of gratitude towards Allan, the man who seemed to rib him at every chance, kept his mouth shut the entire way home. Each step away from Nottingham, away from her, reminded him of the new distance that separated them. His breathing was labored, as he tried desperately to fight off tears. It was one thing to cry in front of Robin or Marian, but he could not embarrass himself like that with Allan. He and the gang's trickster just weren't that close.

As they approached the camp John came out to greet them. "I thought I would help you deliver the bread," the older man said gruffly.

"Well, about that," Allan tugged at the collar of his shirt nervously as the rest of the gang appeared, "I may have encountered a bit of a problem."

"He was robbed," Much said, his voice uncaring and empty.

Everyone was silent as they realized what Much had really just said. "Wait," Will's eyes sparkled with laughter, "someone picked _your_pocket?"

Robin elbowed Allan gently in the ribs, "so what was his name?" He smiled, "we could use someone who is good enough to pull one over on you."

"Well I didn't get a name or anything," Allan said in a macho voice, "but, uh, he was good… and tall. Must have been bigger than John."

Much made his way slowly to the fireside, "_he_ was a girl. And _she _was a little shorter than Djaq."

Will, Djaq, John, and Robin burst into a fit of laughter. They all took turns teasing a very embarrassed Allan. All of them except Marian, who watched Much's slow retreat. She felt pangs of sadness and pain as she watched him sit, his shoulders slumped in defeat. With all of the excitement no one noticed Marian leave as she made her way to her hurting friend. Finding a seat next to him, she placed a gentle hand on his knee, "Much, what happened?"

Her tender words and kind touch were almost too much for him to handle. He bit his lip hard as he lost his inner battle, a single tear escaped. "I saw her."

Marian did not need to ask who. She knew the moment she saw them together at Bonchurch that Much had fallen in love with the blonde servant. She hugged him to her, knowing that whatever he saw broke his heart.

He buried his head in her small shoulder, "Marian, she is with child." He looked up at her, no longer able to stop the flood that was flowing down his face. "I told her I would find her when this," he gestured to the forest and their camp, "was all over. I'm such an idiot. Why would I think that she would wait for me? Just because you waited five years for Robin," his voice cracked.

She looked into his blood shot eyes, her heart breaking for her childhood friend. "Shhhh," she whispered as she rubbed his back soothingly. "I am so sorry Much."

He wiped his tears away forcefully and took a deep breath, "we should get started on dinner."

She sighed as he stood up and walked towards the kitchen area. It was just like Much to take care of everyone else and ignore his own pain. It was one of the things that made him so dear to her. She said a silent prayer as she watched him grab a few potatoes and a rabbit that they had skinned earlier that morning. If anyone deserved happiness it was Much.

* * *

Who's the daddy?

I hope you all like the chapter. I would love to get tons of reviews. Hint. Hint!


	10. Chapter 10

A quick thank you to everyone who took the time to review, and a sad, shameful look to anyone who didn't review. I cried a bit. Well I thought about crying.

* * *

Lucky was finding life under the Countess' employ to be surprisingly pleasant. It gave her the chance to indulge in girlie yearnings that she would have otherwise been unable to. Her family couldn't afford nice dresses for her. She often found herself in whatever tattered material they were able to piece together, and she had never had time or need to worry over her hair. The Countess not only paid well, but supplied her with nice gowns and ribbons for her hair that she was to wear whenever she worked. It was nice and terrifying at the same time. Beauty seemed to come at a cost. Sure you felt a surge of confidence knowing that you could captivate the attention of others, but their awareness could end up as a painful nightmare of unwanted touches and kisses reeking of ale.

It seemed different now. It was common knowledge that she was now one of Adrianna's girls. When men looked at her now it was with a mixture of lust and fear. They were afraid of her; well not her exactly, but the Countess.

Lucky woke early to get ready for work, tiptoed around her sleeping siblings, and rinsed her face in a shallow bowl of water before pulling her pale, blue dress over her head. After brushing her red, wavy hair she pulled the sides up and secured the locks with a matching ribbon. She bent down and kissed her younger sister gently on the forehead before leaving for the castle.

* * *

Will looked around the camp, taking in all of the many changes that had occurred since its original construction. He smiled softly as he looked upon his and Djaq's cot, remembering the separate bunks that used to be there. Somehow through all of the hardships that they had all faced the outlaws were making lives and families for themselves. Thinking of the other men in the camp he realized just how lucky he truly was to have Djaq. He had someone to love, someone to fall asleep with, to wake up every morning with.

Glancing over at Chloe's crib he felt a small pang of longing. He knew that now was not the time for him and Djaq to start a family. Things were hard enough with one child in the camp, but logic did not seem to stop his dreams. He wondered what their children would look like. Would they have her caramel skin? Would they be tall like their father, or petite like their mother? Smiling softly at his thoughts he made his way out of the camp and deeper into the forest.

Robin heard the thin, young man approach, "hello Will," he said softly his eyes staying sharply focused on his prey. Food was becoming scarce yet again. Each camp was responsible for its own foraging and hunting, but some did better than others. Robin's priorities had changed since Marian and the baby joined the outlaw's camp. Before he would have seen to the villagers, letting his men go hungry. He watched the buck, and waited for it to move out from behind the safety of the large oak. His bow was already pulled taunt, ready for his slender fingers to release the string and send the arrow forcefully into its target.

Will's approach had been exactly what the hunter needed. It startled the deer, and as the creature began its escape Robin released a slow, steady breath and fired. "Thank you my friend," he smiled at the carpenter, "I was afraid that I would have to wait here for hours."

He had always been an excellent archer, but since he became an outlaw he had to learn to be a careful one. Each arrow symbolized at least an hour of work, and the outlaws didn't have the time or the money to waste. Robin had to make each shot as gentle on the projectile as possible. He smiled as he approached the fallen animal. This beast would be enough to feed his men for weeks maybe even a month if Marian and Much smoked the meat and used it sparingly enough. He placed his boot on the firm flank of the buck for leverage before pulling the arrow free and placing it back in his quiver.

He smiled, quite pleased with himself, "Much will have a song for us when he sees this one."

Will groaned softly before laughing at the thought of their tone deaf friend's smiling face, "so how have you and Marian been?"

"Good," he pushed his shaggy bangs from his hair. "Why?"

Will looked down and kicked at a root with the toe of his scuffed and tattered boot, "Well you two are always so busy, and I know how hard it is to find time alone in the forest."

"Will what are you getting at," Robin raised an eyebrow. He wasn't quite sure where this conversation was going, but the nervous blush creeping up Will's face was amusing.

"Well, it is just that I know how frustrating it can be," he stammered. God he was an idiot sometimes, he thought to himself. This conversation did not seem nearly as creepy in his head. "And I figure… since the baby and all… well you and Marian probably haven't had any time…"

By this point Robin was trying not to laugh. Will was concerned that he and Marian had not been alone since Chloe's birth. Which was true, but of no concern to his men. Why was the shy, young carpenter so interested in his sex life?

"And I thought… that is if it would be okay with you and Marian… well Djaq and I could watch little Chloe for a while."

The words had hardly escaped Will's mouth when realization dawned on Robin. His eyes grew wide for a brief moment before he turned and ran in the direction of the camp, leaving his kill and a confused Will behind. Robin skidded to a halt in front of Marian, lifting Chloe from her arms and placing the small child in Djaq's.

Shock covered the mother's face as her child was taken from her, "Robin Locksley, just what do you think you are doing?"

"Marian we are going on deliveries," Robin said with a bit too much enthusiasm as he grabbed a blanket from inside.

"Without any food or money?" Marian rolled her eyes as she watched her husband leap around like a young teenager, "Robin are you forgetting a very important little detail?" When she saw the blank look on his face she supplied, "our daughter!"

"It is all taken care of," he said quickly as he grabbed her hand and tried to pull her away from the camp. "Will and Djaq are going to watch her."

Will had finally made his way back to camp with Robin's buck on his shoulders. He smiled sheepishly at the sight of the small infant in his wife's arms. She had an adorable, questioning look on her face.

"But," Marian felt torn. She had never left Chloe with anyone but Robin; which meant that she and Robin had not spent anytime alone since her birth. Marian trusted her friends, but this was her baby. She looked up at Robin's pleading eyes and couldn't help but laugh. She was overreacting. There wasn't a person in camp that wouldn't give their life for Chloe. Marian kissed her daughter gently then ran off into the forest.

"Exactly what just happened," dark eyes looked up for an answer as she held the small infant as though it may break at any moment. It wasn't that she was necessarily uncomfortable with babies; she just was not accustomed to them. In truth, Chloe was the first infant that she had ever spent any considerable time with.

Will chuckled softly at her. She was holding the child slightly away from her body; she looked confused and even frightened. "Well, I know how frustrated we were recently, and it made me think about Marian and Robin. I thought they might appreciate some time to themselves."

"So you volunteered me to play wet nurse," she asked her husband skeptically.

His large, calloused hands reached out and lifted the small girl, "oh give her here." He smiled down at the small miracle cradled gently in his arms, "I told them that _WE_ would look after her."

A lump formed in Djaq's throat as she saw her husband caress the infant's small face. Not for the first time she thought of what an amazing father he would be. He was tender, gentle, and protective; any child would be lucky to call him their father. But she worried about the kind of mother that she would make. "Holding a child suits you," she said softly.

His cheeks ached from the large smile that spread across his face, "thank you." Her words were quite possibly the nicest that he had ever heard. "I used to have a baby sister. Long ago," his voice took on a sad note. "They say the first year is always the hardest. Their little bodies aren't strong enough to fight illness." His eyes looked far away, years away as he looked upon Chloe's small form, "you come from fighters though. You will be far too strong and too stubborn, won't you?"

She saw the sadness in his eyes, a deep loss that he had never quite healed from, and wished that she had an herb or paste that could soothe him. She pushed herself up on to her tip toes, cursing his height, and placed a gentle kiss on his neck. "She is strong like her parents, and she has something that your sister did not," she paused, "me. I will do everything in my power to keep her healthy."

* * *

Robin caught up with his wife quickly, grabbing her hand and leading her towards a familiar clearing. Laughing nervously like a young teenager again, he pulled her into a tight embrace brushing her wind tousled hair from her face. Marian giggled at his playfulness as his lips and fingertips grazed over her body. She felt self conscious and slightly apprehensive. There is something beautiful, almost magical, about a pregnant woman, but after the child is born you feel less than attractive. She had quickly lost the baby weight, thanks to life as an outlaw. Sparse meals and constant running and fighting had returned her firm stomach to her, but her hips had become much wider after child birth, and her breasts were still painfully swollen. This combination left her feeling far from beautiful. Her eyes roamed over her husband's lean body. Robin was able to transition into parenthood without any drastic changes to his body. Marian sighed jealously, she was not that lucky.

Robin was completely unaware of these concerns as he tugged her shirt up over her head. In his eyes she was more amazing than ever before. He slid his hands down her waist and the curve of her hips as he forced her pants down. The changes to her body intrigued him, her rounder hips and bottom especially excited him. He smiled at her sharp intake of breath as he bent to his knees and placed feather light kisses over her skin, memorizing the way her form had changed.

She squirmed slightly at his touch. The coarse hair that he called a beard tickled her sensitized skin. Marian pulled him back to his feet and quickly discarded his clothing as well. They just held each other for what seemed like an eternity, skin touching skin. There was something so wonderful about just being close to one another.

It was Marian who made the first move, as she pushed him down onto the blanket that Robin had brought along. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the exquisite torture that she was subjecting him to, and only opened them when he felt her shift her weight over him, taking him in. He watched the cute way that she bit her bottom lip and the movement of her chest as she met his thrusts. Knowing how sore she had been he restrained himself, barely, from grabbing those supple breasts. The slow pace she had set for them was driving him crazy. "It has been far too long," he moaned as he rolled them over eliciting another giggle from her.

He was right of course, she thought to herself. She had missed his touch, his caress. Many nights she had yearned for the comfort of a home, the privacy of a bedchamber, but that was only a dream. The King had still not returned and she and Robin were still sleeping under the leaves of Sherwood with six others instead of the warmth and security of Locksley. Her thoughts soon became nothing more then a dim haze as Robin began nibbling on the tender skin of her neck. Shivers travelled through her, she had forgotten how good this felt. Their bodies moved as one, in a frenzied hurry.

When they were both spent they collapsed into each others arms; both too tired and too happy to head back to camp yet. Marian's head was resting on his chest, her fingernails gently scraping over his abdomen. "It had been far too long," she repeated his earlier comment, a devilish smile on her face. "Do you think Will and Djaq would mind watching Chloe more often?"

* * *

I just hope that everything is alright. I'd hate to see anything happen to little Chloe, or Will, or Allan. Bum. Bum. Bum!!! 


	11. Chapter 11

So I am ridiculously proud of myself. Life has been crazy, and I haven't had as much time to write as I would like. I know that is no excuse which is why I have the next three chapters completed and ready to post. It would be really nice to get some reviews (hint hint), but I'll post them no matter what.

Also a big THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed. You guys really are awesome.

* * *

It was a long trip to Sherwood by himself. The last time he made the journey he had others to accompany him. It wasn't conversation that he missed, he was used to the quiet, just the knowledge that someone else was there with him. The trees had changed quite a bit since winter. Green, full leaves took the place of empty, cold, brittle limbs. More than once he noticed a plump rabbit, and notched an arrow to his bow. Each time the arrow burrowed into the ground while the long eared animal hopped away. He cursed his lack of skill. He was still making beginners mistakes. Every time he picked up his bow, he carefully took aim and adjusted for the wind. The one thing he always forgot to do was breathe. Such a simple act, but important nonetheless. It looked like he would reach his destination empty handed. This thought frustrated him. He knew that he would need to prove himself; he would just have to rely on his other skills to do so. 

The moment he felt the rope tighten around his ankle he knew what he had done. "Bloody hell," he yelled out as he felt himself fly through the sky. The jarring jerk up and down left him felling nauseous. He knew he probably looked like one of the many toys his father and brother used to make as he bobbed from the end of the rope.

"This is an ambush," a gruff, gravely voice said from behind a tree.

Another voice, feminine with a slight accent, joined his, "we only ask for ten percent of what you carry."

He rolled his eyes. Just bloody brilliant, he thought. Here he was hanging from a tree wanting to join the gang. Great way to show off his skills to the group.

"Oy, I'm not being funny, but ten percent of what this lad has wouldn't even amount to his boots," Allan's voice was full of laughter.

He saw someone move to the tree to cut him loose, he cursed loudly as his body crashed back down to earth, stars forming behind his eyes.

"Luke, what are you doing here," a deep voice full of concern called out.

The young disheveled man brushed leaves and dirt from his hair, "hello. I was… well I was hoping to join the gang." He looked at the others sheepishly.

Allan began laughing instantly, but was shut up quickly by a look from Djaq. "I apologize for their behavior, brother," she said as she enveloped him in a hug. "They do not know how to properly great someone."

He blushed slightly at her open display of affection. The only women that had ever embraced him where his mother and his aunt, "ah, hello, Djaq."

Will quickly followed his wife's lead, bending over and ruffling the young Scarlett's hair, "let's get a meal in you. Then we'll decide _if_ you'll be staying or not."

Will helped his brother off the ground, as he had so many times in the past, and led the group back to camp. Luke glanced at Allan and Djaq in confusion, "what does he mean, 'if'? I want to stay."

John looked at the boy and smiled softly. It had been a life time ago since he had looked so innocent and young, "if means that Will wants you to stay safe."

Djaq smiled up at her large friend. He always saw far more than anyone gave him credit for.

"That and the Sherwood Inn is booked," Allan said as he clapped Luke on the back. "Not much elbow room around there anymore."

"Things have changed a bit since your last visit," Djaq explained to her brother-in-law. "The Sheriff is evicting people faster than we can relocate them. Will came up with a plan that allows some of them to stay in Sherwood," she gave her husband a look of admiration and love. "We have constructed refugee camps for them to stay at."

As the small group made their way back to camp they noticed Robin and Marian talking to a young girl. Luke's eyes immediately focused on her, noting her wavy red hair, sharp green eyes, and slender frame. She was beautiful. He leaned towards Allan, "if you guys are out of room I could stay at one of the refugee camps. With her maybe?"

Allan followed Luke's gaze and patted him on the back, "not a bad eye," he smiled at Will's brother giving him a wink. "She's off limits though."

"A noble," Luke asked.

Allan laughed, "not quite. She is under Marian's 'protection'," he said sarcastically. "By the time that woman is done there won't be a single lass in all of England that we can talk to."

"I heard that," Marian's voice called out to them. Robin did too, and couldn't help but chuckle. She smacked her laughing husband playfully on the back of the head and turned back to her charge, "Lucky, what are you doing here?"

The young girl glanced at the group approaching. She had met them all already, except for one; he appeared much younger, and shorter than the other men. If she had to guess she'd say he was a little older than her. She realized that Marian was still waiting on her answer, "I found out that the Countess talked to some of the nobles. The Sheriff is upset because the villages aren't meeting their quotas. Adrianna told them to allow some of their villagers to return. So I came to tell you. I thought it would help with the refugee camp problem."

"That is great news," Robin nodded to their young spy. "Good job, Lucky."

"Oh, and one more thing," the red head exclaimed, "the Sheriff will be sending the taxes off early this year. He is hoping to sneak it past you. I think he has noticed that you have slowed down a bit, but he doesn't know why." She paused, looking at the small baby in Marian's arms, "he doesn't know about Chloe."

Both mother and father sighed with relief. They had managed to keep their child hidden thus far. Her discovery was a nightmare that they both shared. Chloe seemed to sense the attention and began making soft cooing noises as she reached for her father's finger. It was hard to remember the state of the country when he stood next to his wife and daughter. Robin laughed softly as the infant began chewing on his knuckle.

Marian smiled at Robin and then at Lucky, "that is very good Lucky, but you need to be careful. You can't draw too much attention to yourself."

She nodded, feeling very much like she had just gotten a lecture from her mother, "I guess I'll be heading back now."

"Someone go with her to the forest's edge to keep her safe," Marian ordered.

"I'll take her," Luke volunteered, earning him looks from the others. He blushed deeply, "I mean if you guys are too busy, I could take her back. And no one would recognize me, so she'd be safe if she was seen with me."

Marian gave him a skeptical look, "alright, but you take her there and come right back. Do you understand me?"

He nodded, "yes ma'am."

As the two teenagers walked off Will burst into laughter, shocking the group. "I think little Lukey has a crush."

Lucky smiled at the quiet young man accompanying her. He hadn't said a single word since they left the others, "I didn't catch your name."

"I'm Luke," he said softly, his eyes meeting hers for the briefest of moments.

"Well Luke, are you normally this quiet, or are you just really deep in thought," she teased him.

He smiled shyly at her, "I don't suppose that saying I'm Will Scarlett's brother would be enough of an explanation?" The confused look on her face made him laugh, "the lanky, quiet one with the axes."

"Oh," she said in realization, "so you and your brother don't talk much. That's alright. I talk enough for a whole village. That's what my mum says at least. You'll probably be seeing me around. I am a spy in the castle, so I have to come and report to Marian quite a bit."

"Not a very secretive spy, are you," Luke asked immediately kicking himself.

Lucky laughed at his remark, "I suppose you're right. In my defense I don't go around telling everyone that. You just seem trustworthy, and you are one of Robin's men, aren't you? That's how I know that I'm safe with you. Marian told me that none of Robin's men would ever harm me."

The rest of the journey was filled with Lucky's voice. She told Luke about her family, about the Countess, and even for a short moment, about her dreams. "Well," Lucky paused looking at their surroundings, "this is where we go our separate ways I suppose."

Luke nervously kicked at the ground, "it was nice talking to you. Well listening while you talked," he smiled up at her.

"Will I see you around," she nervously played with the ribbon in her hair.

Luke felt a small surge of confidence. She wanted to see him again. "Well I am one of Robin Hood's men," he shrugged before disappearing into the woods again.

She smiled and blushed slightly. One of Robin Hood's men, for some reason that thought excited her. She knew better than to trust men, the Countess had told her over and over that men were only out for one thing. Luke seemed different though. She was almost positive that he liked her, but he didn't try anything with her. She couldn't help but notice how cute he was too. Not as tall as his brother, but his shoulders were broader. His eyes captivated her. They reminded her of the forest, green with specks of brown, like bark peaking out in between leaves. She tried to let thoughts of Luke slip from her mind. She had a job to do and a mission to complete. That didn't leave much time for a crush.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. The upcoming chapters will include: Rosemary cheering up Much (for those who don't remember she is one of the refugees), Allan searching for Miranda, and Much confronting Eve.


	12. Chapter 12

I got so many lovely reviews. You guys are so great!!!

* * *

They were just peeling potatoes, but she could see that something was bothering her companion. It was the short, jerky movements that his knife made as it took chunks out of the offending vegetable. His face had transformed into a scowl; his forehead wrinkling, and his lips squeezed tightly together. She spoke softly as she stilled his angry movements with her wrinkled and aged spotted hands, "Much, what is troubling you?"

He sighed looking down at her work worn hands. He could see the veins that protruded above the slender, delicate bones. She had several small scars, most likely from the kitchen. How many people had those hands touched; how much had her sad, old eyes seen? He felt humbled in her presence, "do you remember the girl I told you about?"

Rosemary nodded knowingly, "yes, the young lady who enjoyed your singing. She sounds like a keeper, that one."

This seemed to break his heart even more. He felt a tightness in his chest as his dreams of a future with Eve slipped through his fingertips, "she did not wait for me."

His words were soft and the older woman wasn't quite sure that she heard him correctly. She recalled the story he had told her about a beautiful servant girl. The girl had been a spy for the Sheriff, but she had fallen in love with the outlaw and decided to help him at her own risk. Much had promised that as soon as the King returned he would find her, and they would be together at last. It sounded like a wonderful fairy tale, a perfect romance. Rosemary was old and wise enough to know that those dreams seldom came true. "I am sorry, my friend."

He shrugged and tried to appear strong, "it is alright. It was foolish of me to think that she would wait for me. What do I have to give her? I am no one."

"Much, you will stop that talk right now," Rosemary's voice was firm yet comforting. "I understand tending to a broken heart, but I will not allow that kind of moping from you. You are far from no one. You are loyal, strong, compassionate, and a far better friend than this old lady deserves. You give people hope, Much."

"Robin," Much snorted and rolled his eyes, "gives everyone hope."

"Aye, Robin does, but he can't do it alone. If Robin didn't have you and the others how many mouths do you think he could feed? How many families could he save?" She looked deep into his troubled face, "Robin is nothing without you and the others, and I'm afraid that none of us thank you enough."

Much didn't know how to respond to her kindness. He wasn't use to compliments, and especially not ones that seemed so heartfelt.

"She was a fool," Rosemary's voice filled the silence.

Much looked up at her with confusion, "I'm sorry?"

The older woman smiled, "that lady of yours. She was a fool not to wait for you." More time passed in silence, and Rosemary knew that she had made Much feel more than a little awkward. It was always in silence that your mind began to wander, to drift to more troubling thoughts and memories. It was in those moments that you learned the truth about yourself. Happy memories passed before her eyes, making her want to cry. It was a dizzy whirlwind of dolls, dresses, and cakes. "My daughter's birthday is tomorrow," she said sadly.

She had told him about her daughter many times. He knew how much she missed her child, "how old is she?"

"She'll be twenty-one," her voice cracked. "I hope."

Much pulled the woman into his arms, "if she is anything like her mother then I'm sure she is fine. I look forward to meeting her one day."

Much returned to the gang later that evening. Months ago he never would have dreamed of staying out so late, the group would be needing their dinners; but Marian had enforced a rotation right before Djaq and Will's wedding. It meant that Much had a few nights off each week. Once the outlaws had learned that Marian would not let up on this rule they all took it upon themselves to at least become decent cooks.

Robin had been one of the most enthusiastic. As in all things, he became very competitive, wanting to be the best of the new chefs. As soon as Much walked in the camp he heard the voice of his master calling out, "Much, come taste this. Marian refuses to help me anymore," he shot his wife a dirty look.

He tried to force a smile, to at least appear happy, as he took the spoon in his hand, "that is very good; a bit more salt, if we have it, and it will be perfect."

Robin beamed at the compliment, "thank you my friend."

Allan noticed Much's strange behavior. The other man seemed despondent, broken even. Allan hadn't even bothered with his usual jokes. He leaned over and whispered, "so what is his problem?"

Will looked up at him slightly shocked, "I thought everyone knew." Will continued after Allan shrugged, "Much carried a torch for the servant girl from Bonchurch, really loved her. They had planned to reunite when all of this was over. He's been searching for her ever since. Apparently she is pregnant now. She completely broke his heart."

He sat back, thinking about what he had just been told. He and Much always seemed to be at each others throats, but he did care about the other man. He even half way thought that Much would have his back in a fight. Maybe.

Over dinner the gang decided to discuss Luke's arrival, and his crush. "He is your brother Will," Robin said with his trademark smirk.

"What is that supposed to mean," Will seemed hurt, and glanced over at his wife who was trying to stifle a giggle.

"It means," John said as he rolled his eyes, "that he will pine after her for a year or so, and drive the rest of us crazy."

Luke had been quiet the whole time. His face had taken on a permanent shade of red as he sat in a corner and prayed they would come up with something new to talk about. This new comment gave him hope though, "so that means I can stay?" He continued after seeing the confused looks, "well how am I supposed to drive you all crazy for a year if I don't live here."

Luke wasn't sure if he had made things better or worse as everyone started laughing. "Luke, I think you will fit in fine here," Robin said as he patted the teenager on the back. "I want you to listen to me and your brother though."

Luke nodded his head with a happy smile plastered to his face, "yes, sir." He frowned as everyone began laughing yet again.

As everyone readied for bed Much walked outside to take the first watch. He tried to think about what Rosemary had told him. He shouldn't mope around the forest, but he couldn't help himself. For so long she had been his hope. She had been the reason he woke up in the morning or ran head first into another crazy battle. When he woke from his dreams of the Holy Lands in the middle of the night he imagined her arms wrapped tightly around him. Even if it was only a fantasy, she had soothed his pain. Now he had to let that dream go.

He wiped his tears as he heard someone approach. "What do you want," he asked Allan more harshly than he intended.

"I heard about Eve," Allan said simply as he sat next to the other man.

Much snorted. Leave it to Allan to make his heartache seem little.

"I know you didn't ask, but I think you should give her a chance to explain," Allan said carefully. He wasn't sure how Much would react to him.

"Oh," he looked off into the distance, "and why should I?" Much sounded angry and hurt.

The other man sighed, "because I know a thing or two about shady loyalties. Not everyone is like you Much. Not everyone can live in black and white. I just think you should give her a chance before you pass judgment."

His words sounded almost like a compliment or at least the closest that he would ever receive from Allan A Dale. "Alright," he nodded his head.

"We can go together to Nottingham," Allan suggested. "I'll buy supplies while you find Eve. She should be in the servants' quarters in the south wing."

"Wait," Much interrupted. "You've known where she was this whole time and never told me?"

Allan shrugged, "look mate, it is not like we've ever been the best of friends. I had no idea you loved the girl."

* * *

Again, a big thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you all. As a special thank you I'll try to have the next chapter up on Friday, and I'll post chapter 14 shortly after that. Chapter 13 is just some more of my shameless fluff; hope you guys don't mind. Chapter 14 will answer a lot of questions about Eve. 


	13. Chapter 13

Congrats to I.Heart.Jonas.Armstrong and LadyRobinHood for their close tie for submitting the 100th review. I had planned to have confetti and balloons released for this amazing event, but I ran out of helium. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and Connie for putting up with me!!!

Without further ado: on with the fluff!

* * *

Allan hadn't exactly lied to Much. He had every intention of buying supplies, as soon as he found the intriguing woman from a few days before. No one, absolutely no one, bested Allan A Dale. He must have just been distracted by her pretty face. There was no way that she was a better thief than he. He walked in and out of the streets of Nottingham searching for those familiar deep brown eyes. He was about to give up when he spotted black curls move in and out of the crowd. 

She knew someone was following her. She could feel eyes watching her every move. Miranda couldn't help smiling to herself; was there really anyone foolish enough in all of England to try to chase her down? She'd bet that she knew Nottingham just as well if not better than Robin Hood himself. She ducked behind a meat vendor's booth, and scuttled around the back of a tavern.The trick about evading a pursuer is to not look back. There are many reasons for this little rule. First, there is a slight chance that whoever is after you hasn't seen your face yet. It is best to keep it that way. Second, seeing that someone is just a few steps behind you will only scare you and cause you to slip up. It is best to not know how close your follower is. Another trick she had picked up was to change your appearance; hide anything that stands out. She hurried towards a clothes line and grabbed a shawl, draping it over her head before quickly turning towards the center of town. She zig zagged all around Nottingham before finally stopping at Tuck's church quite pleased with herself. She knew it was wrong to take pride in her sinful accomplishments, but she felt that God understood how hard off her family was. She didn't really have a choice. Stepping inside the small church she lit a candle before taking a seat for prayer. Her heart nearly leapt out of her chest when she heard an amused male voice.

"A church," he laughed slightly to himself, "not a very original hiding place if you ask me."

Her eyes darted up to match a face to the voice and she found the same blue eyes, the same nose that was slightly too large for its face, and the same upswept unruly hair that begged to have fingers run through it. Where did that thought come from? She forced her mind to focus on the task at hand; escape.

He saw the change in her as she decided to bolt. Many people might have missed it, but he had spent far too long in the forest. She had the same look on her face that a scared deer had when it noticed that an archer had it in his sights. He caught her arm gently as she tried to run away.

She knew she wouldn't be able to flee. He caught her. "If you want me to pay you back I will," her eyes never stopped searching for an exit.

"I wasn't thinking about that," Allan said with a smirk. He didn't care about the money; he only wanted to meet the person who picked his pocket.

Shock filled her face, as her heart pounded painfully. Was this man really suggesting that? Here in a place of God. She pulled her arm roughly from his grasp, "I'll have you know that I am not that kind of a girl!" She lowered her voice from the angry yell that she had been using, "I'm not some wench that you can take behind a tavern and have your way with."

His eyes widened. No wonder the poor woman was shaking, "no, I didn't mean it that way. I am not searching for any… services." He chuckled softly as he began to see the humor in the situation, "I'm not being funny but you preach morals, hide away in churches, and then steal from others.Doesn't add up if you ask me."

"It is a good thing I don't recall asking you then," her words were biting. "When the government is more concerned with taxes than it is with the lives of a mother and her children you have no choice but to steal.People have to eat; they have to survive."

"Whoa," Allan raised his hands up as if to surrender, "if I would have known how long the answer would be I wouldn't have asked the question." He caught her smile at his comment before she quickly hid her face from him. "So are you a mum, then?"

She looked insulted.She shoved him hard in the chest, "do I look like I am old enough to be a mother?"

His eyes drifted down to her round breasts as a smirk tugged at his lips.

She fought the urge to slap that smile right off his face, "oy, I'm up here! My face, does my face look old enough?"

Allan blushed deeply, "sorry. I suppose not. Look I never meant to scare you; I only wanted to meet you. I'm a bit infamous in this area," he winked at her. "Best pickpocket in Nottinghamshire."

Her eyes filled with joy as she laughed at the man in front of her, "you have to be joking. You were the easiest mark I've had all month."

"I don't think that is fair," he was about to defend himself when he heard guards barge through the doors.

They were followed by a greasy haired, foul looking man that he recognized from a local tavern. The man pointed a long, bent finger, "that's him.That's Allan A Dale."

Allan's mind raced through the possibilities. He had to get out of there, but he couldn't just leave the girl. "Do you trust me?"

She looked at him with confusion and fear, "what? I hardly know you."

Allan shrugged, he was never one for semantics, "good enough." He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the back door. He knew they couldn't outrun them, but maybe they could trick them.He led her down a particularly bad alley where many women found a few extra coins with their backs pressed against the bricks.

Miranda had no time to respond, no time to think, as Allan pressed her firmly into the wall not far from a panting couple. His mouth found hers before her mind had a chance to process what was happening.Some part of her mind knew she should have been terrified, not only of the man in front of her, but of the guards that were chasing them. These thoughts however could not rise to the surface. All she could think about was the hard body that had her pinned, the smooth lips that moved over hers, and the unruly hair that she had her fingers tangled into. The kiss ended as quickly as it had begun. One moment he was gently tugging on her lower lip, his tongue moving deftly over hers and the next he was pulling her by the arm again.

He stopped running as soon as he felt she would be safe. "Are you alright," he asked as he quickly scanned her body for any cuts or bruises.

She was still a bit breathless; although, she wasn't sure if it was from the kiss or the running. She brushed her windblown, dark curls from her face, "I'm fine." Her brain, finally getting a chance to process the last several minutes, told her that she should be offended.

"What was that for," he yelped as she slapped him across the face.

"I thought I told you I wasn't the kind of girl you could take into an alley way," she crossed her arms over her chest indignantly.

He blushed, "I didn't mean it that way… I was only trying to protect you… I … I have absolutely no chance of winning this fight, do I?"

She couldn't stop the soft giggle that escaped her lips. He looked so defeated. "Well I hope you have learned your lesson, Allan A Dale." She poked his chest with her finger, "the next time you kiss me it had better not be in some alley with the whores." She smiled at his shock, "oh and it wouldn't hurt for you to bring flowers either."

"You still haven't told me your name," he yelled after her as she disappeared.

* * *

The next chapter will be Much/Eve focused and will answer a lot of questions. 


	14. Chapter 14

She had decided that the castle was a miserable place. In the winter it was drafty and damp, and in the summer it was excruciatingly hot and humid. Using her forearm she wiped the sweat from her face. She could only imagine what her curly, red hair must look like. The Countess was sitting in with the council of nobles and had told her that she could spend the day as she wished. The problem was that she really didn't have any friends in the castle. Many people, who once might have spoken to her, were now afraid to approach her. The worst part was that there was really only one person that she wanted to talk to, but he was in the forest. Marian had already told her that she should only go to Sherwood if it was an emergency. It would be too easy for someone to follow her, or notice her absence. So instead of being near Luke, she was stuck here. She wondered if he would still be so shy the next time they met, if he thought of her as much as she thought of him. Would he dare to hold her hand, or would he stumble over his words and blush deeply the next time she saw him?

She was lost in her own thoughts when she noticed a familiar face moving through the halls. She shook her head, she expected more from an outlaw. He was walking around the corridors, head up, and obviously searching for something. This all meant one thing to anyone who happened to see him: he was out of place. Her heart began to race as she noticed a guard appear.

"You," the metal covered face called.

Before Much could respond or the guard could finish his sentence Lucky dove in. She smacked Much on the back of the head, "where have you been? The Countess gave you an order over an hour ago and she expects results." It was very weird for the fourteen year old to behave so intimidatingly but it seemed to be working. She turned to the guard, "can I help you with something, or do you just enjoy gawking?"

The guard, who was at least ten years older than Lucky, gave her an angry look and grabbed her arm roughly, "where I come from a woman knows her place. Maybe you just haven't been taught yet."

Much's hands tightened into fists. He could not believe the audacity of this man. Was the guard really going to threaten the young woman in front of him? The outlaw prepared himself for what he considered an inevitable fight. He would not allow anyone to hurt Lucky.

Lucky's heart was pounding in her chest, but she tried to hide her fear. She took a slow, calm breath, "I suggest you remove your hand or I will see to it that it is removed for you." Her eyes narrowed on him, "I don't know where you come from, but in Nottingham you DO NOT threaten one of the Countess Adrianna's ladies." She prayed that she sounded convincing.

Throughout Lucky's speech the look on the man's face changed dramatically. At first his face was filled with anger, but by the time she was done only horror could be seen there. His fingers loosened their grip, "I apologize, my lady. I had no idea." He bowed his head slightly before walking away.

"That was brilliant," Much said with excitement. 

Lucky smiled at him, "I can't believe it worked. What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to someone," Much said quizzically. 

The teenager rolled her eyes, "well could you act any more out of place? Shoulders hunched," she pushed them down, "eyes down," she lowered his head. "Much better. Oh and the servants' quarters are down that corridor."

The outlaw smiled at Lucky. The girl was much smarter than he had given her credit for. "Thank you," he said as he walked off. It did not take him long before he reached his destination. As he looked around it became obvious to him that this was not a part of the castle that ever received visitors of "merit". Unlike the rest of the castle, these corridors had not seen a broom in what he guessed months. There was also the smell of many tired, sweaty people living in close contact. Not that the rest of the castle did not reek at times, but there was always some fragrance trying to mask the smell, usually lavender or a seasonal flower. Nobles, the Sheriff, anyone of "class" never ventured here. Much, being a servant himself, understood these subtle differences better than the others in the gang. If they noticed anything was amiss when they walked down this corridor they would have just dismissed it, saying that the servants hadn't made their way here yet. 

Much tiptoed around, poking his head in various doors. His heart was racing faster than it ever had in battle. His lungs burned from the breath he was holding. He was torn. On one hand he wanted to see Eve. He hoped that she would have some wonderful explanation and everything would be okay again. But what if she didn't? What if she fell in love and started a family with another man? Could he bare that heart ache, the torture of knowing that someone else got to kiss her goodnight? It was the fear in him that made him want to turn and run away. He was not sure if he felt relief or sorrow when he looked in a new room and found that it too was empty. 

It was when his nervousness and fear began to when the battle that he finally spotted her. She was sitting alone in a small, dark, dank room. Her face seemed to lack the radiance that he remembered. Now she only looked tired and tormented. Was this a good or bad sign, he wondered to himself. His eyes traced the lines of her body. Her tired swore feet were propped up, her hand was resting gently over her heavily swollen belly, and her head was hanging over the back of the chair as she stared up at the ceiling deep in thought. 

Stealthily he made his way into the room, quietly shutting the door behind him, and watching Eve for any changes. When she heard the door shut she squeezed her eyes closed and her jaw clinched, but she did not look at her guest. "Have I not proven myself enough to you," she asked as a single tear escaped her tightly closed lashes. 

Much felt a lump form in his throat as he approached the woman of his dreams. He didn't know what to say, and honestly when he did speak he usually just made a fool of himself. It took him only two steps in the small room to reach her side. She had still made no effort to look at him, and this seemed to break his heart all the more. Kneeling beside her he laid his head on her lap and began to weep, "why did you not wait for me? I promised I would come for you."

Eve's eyes shot open. Much was the last person she expected to come to her room. She looked down at the former Lord of Bonchurch but could only see his mop of wavy hair as he sobbed onto her dress. How many times had she dreamed of him? She reached out with a shaking hand; she had to know that he wasn't just another fantasy this time. She had to know that he was real. Tears spilled over her cheek as her fingers brushed lightly over his locks. "Much," she whispered in disbelief. "You really came for me? You kept your word?"

Her words felt like knives slicing through him. He raised his head slowly, first looking at her stomach, and then into her eyes, "but it appears that you did not." He looked away from her to hide some of his pain, "you married."

She laughed, but it was a strange sound, it was a forced, strangled noise that caused Much to return his gaze. "I did not marry."

This news did not fit in to the many scenarios that Much had played through his mind. The wheels in his head began spinning. "You were forced," his soft, friendly face became icy and cruel at the thought of someone raping his dear Eve. He had never suffered from blood lust as Robin had, but now he was beginning to understand the all consuming rage. "Tell me his name," Much ordered. He would deal with this scum himself, consequences be damned.

"Oh, my dear Much," she was touched by his desire to protect her. Disgust for herself and her decisions filled her. She swallowed down the bile that was making its way up her throat. The man kneeling before her was so pure, so good, and she did not deserve him. "I was… I was not forced." She saw the confused look on his face, and it only made her loath herself even more. She was dirt. She was scum. She was… she was unworthy. "It was more of coercion," she tried to explain.

He looked up at her silently with pleading eyes. He just wanted it all to be a bad dream. He hoped that she would pull a pillow out from her dress and say, 'got you!' 

Eve could not look him in the eyes. Those sad eyes tore through every barrier, every defense. She knew how much he loved her, and she knew he deserved an explanation. Clearing her throat, "after… after the incident with the Greek Fire and Bonchurch, the Sheriff had me placed in the dungeons. He no longer trusted me, and was sure that the whole situation was somehow my fault."

Much flinched. She had stayed in the dungeons; she had been in danger because of him and what she did to help him.

"After what seemed like weeks or even months he finally summoned me to his chambers, but not before I was ordered to bathe and change into clean clothes." She shuddered at the memory, "I had to prove myself." She turned from Much in shame, tears falling freely, "prove my loyalty."

Much allowed the words to sink in. He began to decipher their meaning, and when they finally became clear he felt sick, "you mean… Sheriff Vasey…"

"Is the father," she choked on her sobs. There were times in her life where she had to do questionable things, there had been times that she had felt guilt or remorse, but now she hated herself. She wished for death, an end to all of this pain and shame. She knew that Much would never look at her the same. She was a whore. She was filth. She was every bad word she could imagine.

Much surprised her though as he wrapped his arms around her and tried to soothe her tears. "Forgive me," he whispered into her hair as he stroked her back. "I should have come for you sooner. I never should have put you in danger. If it were not for me, the Sheriff never would have questioned your loyalty. He never would have…" Much couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence. 

"You have nothing to be sorry for. None of this is your fault," she buried her head into his shoulder. "I don't know what to do. I've thought about it you know; ending it all. How can I bring this monster into the world?" She looked at her stomach in disgust, "but every time I get close… every time I start to," she looked away, "I'm so scared."

Much had thought that his heart was broken before, but hearing that Eve had considered taking her own life was a new level of pain that he had not known existed. He pulled away from the crying woman, and gently placed his hands over her stomach, looking upon it in wonder. It still amazed him the power that women had. Only they could bring life into this world. "This child," he looked deep into her eyes, "is no monster. It would not matter if the devil himself were the father. The child is still yours. It has part of you living inside it, and therefore is far from monstrous."

He really was far too good for her. She did not think that any other man would have cared, much less forgiven her, but Much was not some other man. He was everything.

He tried to calm her tears, to reassure her, but she was just so damaged. "Come to the forest with me," he said excitedly. "It will be perfect. You will be out of the castle, away from the Sheriff." He looked down at his feet, "and if you would have me, we could be together." 

The hope in his eyes ripped her heart in two, "I wish I could. Much the forest is no place for a pregnant woman, and what would happen when the babe was born."

Much wanted to tell her of Marian and Chloe and Robin, but he knew that Chloe had to be the gangs most protected secret. "We have a physician, and you would have plenty of food and a shelter. And… and I could help with the child."

"Oh Much, I wish it could be that easy," she really wanted his dream to come true, "but the Sheriff will not let me go. He wants his child… and… Much I couldn't live in Sherwood."

Much tore his eyes from her, "oh, alright. I mean, you are right of course. The forest is cold, and well we eat far too much squirrel." He stood slowly; he still could not bring himself to look at her, "well I must be going. It's my night to cook dinner and all." He squeezed her hand before walking away and opening her door. Before he stepped back into the corridor he turned back to her, "I love you, Eve."

* * *

So, now you all know what is going on with Eve. What did you all think?


	15. Chapter 15

So I think I got a bit discouraged. I really thought that the last chapter would get more reviews. Oh well. I'm back now. I really am sorry it has been such a long time since I updated. If it is any excuse I am working on High School Is Hard Enough In Your Own Country again, plus Mira-and-Allan and I started up this really amazing forum. You should check it out if you get a chance.

Anyhow, on with the show.

* * *

Marian had known what Allan and Much were up to when they left for Nottingham. She paced nervously around the camp, constantly finding some task to occupy herself. For her friend's sake she hoped that all went well in the castle. When the two men finally returned her eyes immediately flew to Much's face. What she saw there broke her heart. He seemed lost, hurt, empty. The reason was obvious. He was coming home empty handed. She knew that a part of him was hoping that there would be an extra mouth to feed in the camp tonight. She watched as Much walked off by himself into the woods. Had Robin been near by she would have sent him after his old man servant, but her husband was off hunting.

She made her way quickly over to Djaq, "can you do me a favor and watch Chloe for me?"

Djaq gave Marian a knowing smile, "of course. Going off to find Robin," she teased the other woman.

Marian blushed at the implication, "um, actually I need to talk to Much and I thought it would be easier without Chloe."

"You do not need to explain. I'm sure my husband will be thrilled at the chance to watch her again," Djaq reached out for the small infant.

Will made his way back to the camp with his brother, his axe swinging from one hand as he wiped the sweat from his brow with the other. It had been a long day. He had various repairs that begged for his attention, and he saw it as a good opportunity to spend time with his brother. Although Luke lacked some of Will's finesse and artistry, his work had always been solid and stable. Will couldn't help but be proud of him. He hadn't realized just how much he had missed Luke until they worked side by side again. As they patched roofs and fixed furniture together he felt as though he could feel his father's approving eyes on them. Yes, it had been a long day, but it had also been a great day. One of the best. He ruffled his brother's hair playfully, "why don't you go down to the river and take a bath? You stink."

"Oh, and you smell like roses," Luke teasingly pushed his brother making Will laugh out loud.

Shrugging, "you have a point."

"But you have to go talk to _Djaq_ because you have spent almost an _entire __day_ without her," Luke ribbed his brother.

Will was blushing deeply. "That's enough from you," he said as he pushed the younger boy in the direction of the river, and continued on his way to see his wife.

Djaq smiled up as she noticed her husband approaching. His eyes roamed over her temptingly curvy body. When he noticed the small child in her arms his thoughts shifted quickly. It just wasn't proper to think of your wife's naked body pressed against yours when there was a baby near by. He smiled at the two, "I see you have found a friend."

Djaq had become much more comfortable around the infant. She was currently tickling the tiny child on her lap, "we are spending a little bit of time together while Marian is out. I think she is starting to like me."

Will kissed her softly on the cheek, "of course she likes you. I told you that you only needed to loosen up. Babies can tell when we are nervous and it scares them."

"Oh, I forgot what an expert you were with infants," she giggled. "I suppose I should heed your advice more often."

He winked at her over his shoulder as he pulled off his shirt. Her tongue swept out to moisten her suddenly dry lips as her eyes roamed over the muscles in his back. Her hands longed to caress his smooth skin. "I'm starting to regret watching Chloe for Marian."

He pulled a fresh shirt over his head before turning to look at his wife, "maybe we can sneak away from camp later."

"I think the infirmary is in need of repair," she told him suggestively.

His eyebrow rose at the suggestion, "those kinds of repairs could last all day."

Both Will and Djaq jumped as Robin walked in, "exactly what kind of language are you teaching my daughter?" He lifted his beautiful girl into his arms and kissed the soft brown curls on her head. "Where is my wife," he asked the couple.

"Marian asked me to watch Chloe while she talked to Much," Djaq informed him still embarrassed about being caught.

His mind began digesting the information. They had a babysitter. Marian was out in the forest somewhere. They had a babysitter! Robin's eyes twinkled with merriment, "where did you say Marian went?"

Djaq shrugged, "I believe she went east."

"Would you mind watching Chloe just a bit longer," he looked from Djaq to Will and back again. "I won't take long." He immediately worried about what the couple must be thinking of him, "well, I mean, any longer than necessary. You know as long as it takes to get the job done." He hoped he had been convincing enough to spare his masculinity.

Will laughed at Robin. He knew what the older man was trying to say, but it was still amusing. "We'll watch Chloe for you so long as Djaq and I can make repairs on the infirmary later." Djaq's face turned red instantly as she glared at her husband.

Robin smirked, "deal," he agreed as he placed his daughter in Will's arms and headed east after his wife.

"William Scarlett, that was hardly appropriate," Djaq smacked her husband across the chest.

Will looked down at his feet. Maybe he had gone too far this time. The last thing that he had intended to do was embarrass her. "I apologize. We do not have to go if you do not want to," his eyes were full of sorrow.

She smiled softly. She could not stay mad at him, no matter how much she tried. Leaning in she whispered in his ear, "you will just have to make it up to me later."

* * *

Much heard her soft footstep as she moved towards him. He knew that she was doing it on purpose too. She wanted him to be aware of her presence instead of sneaking up on him. She was giving him the chance to send her away. That's what he always liked about Marian. She was very aware of how others felt, and she tried to respect their wishes. She sat down next to him and began to silently pick at the blades of grass, rolling them back and forth between her thumb and forefinger. He knew she was letting him set the pace. She would not pressure him for information; instead she would sit there for as long as it took. He loved her for it.

He stretched out, a sad sigh escaping, "she is not married." It was a simple statement. Four words that should have had him jumping for joy. She was not married. They could still have a future.

Marian considered his words for a moment, "how does that make you feel?"

He smiled softly at her. She reminded him so much of the little girl that she had once been; asking him how he felt about constantly having to chase Robin around. "I do not know. At first, I felt relieved. I guess I thought that we could somehow be together, but now I know that there is more separating us than just a child."

She sat their quietly allowing him to work through his thoughts and emotions.

"Maybe I read too much into it from the beginning. Maybe she never truly loved me. Maybe I just needed to feel loved," he looked over at Marian sadly. "I know that you and Robin love me, but I want more than that. I want what the two of you found in each other." He tried to fight away the tears that threatened to fall, "I hoped that I had found that in Eve."

She reached out and squeezed his hand, "what happened in the castle?"

He told her everything about the encounter except who the father was. In his mind that was Eve's secret to tell, not his. When he finished he waited for Marian to digest this new knowledge.

"I do not believe that all hope is lost, my friend." She considered what Much had told her, "she did not say that she does not love you; only that she is afraid to live in the forest. I can hardly blame her. The thought of living in Sherwood frightened me to death."

Much smiled at her sadly, "maybe you are right." He wasn't sure if she was being truthful, or just trying to give him hope. Honestly, he didn't want to know, and he suspected that Marian knew that. "Thank you, Marian," he leaned in and hugged her.

"Much, you are the closest thing I have to a brother, and you are a dear friend," she ruffled his hair affectionately, "I will always be here for you."

A deep blush crawled up his neck and cheeks, "thank you." He looked down at his feet, "I should be going. I promised I would check on Rosemary today."

Robin watched as Marian and Much embraced. The scene filled him with pride. Marian was such a nurturing person. He stayed in the shadows, giving them privacy, until Much walked off towards one of the refugee camps.

"Alright, Robin, you can come out," Marian's voice was full of amusement.

He quickly made his way from his hiding spot and enveloped her in his arms, "so I couldn't help but notice that Will and Djaq are watching Chloe." He gave her a quick cheeky grin before brushing his lips against hers. Not for the first time he thought about how different things would be if they were home in Locksley. They wouldn't have to bribe their friends in order to have some alone time. They would have their own bedroom. God, that sounded amazing.

Marian's mind was still racing when she felt Robin's embrace tighten. She and Much had a long conversation and she desperately wanted to help her friend. She had already come up with a plan, but she knew Robin would never go for it. She wondered if she should pull away from her husband and tell him about her idea, or if she should soften him up a bit first. She pushed him into a nearby tree and began trailing kisses down his neck as her hands travelled down to his waistband. She should definitely soften him up first.

He shivered slightly at the feeling of her fingers moving over his bare skin pushing his shirt up over his head. Closing his eyes, he enjoyed the kisses that Marian was placing all over his chest. She made her way lower, her lips and tongue moved down his stomach while her fingers fumbled with his belt and laces of his trousers. Before she could take him into her mouth he lifted her up and pinned her to the tree, "oh no you don't. We have very few chances alone, and I don't want to loose control too soon."

She smiled devilishly at him, "I thought that the great and powerful Robin Hood never lost control."

"Only with you, my love." One hand claimed her breast as the other grabbed the back of her thigh, wrapping her leg around his hip. "Why are you not wearing a dress," he growled softly into her hair as he pressed himself against her.

She couldn't help but giggle at her husband's predicament. "Well between pregnancy and living in the woods I've only got one left that fits, and it's not quite practical now is it."

He lowered her back to the ground and tugged her pants off quickly, "first thing tomorrow, I am buying you a proper dress." He pushed her back into the tree, covering her nakedness with his own body, before lifting her once again.

"Robin, put me down," Marian squealed, "I am far too heavy for this… this position."

He couldn't stop the confused look on his face, "I beg your pardon?"

She blushed, squirming to get down, "since the baby I know I am quite a bit heavier than I used to be."

"You have lost your mind haven't you," he forced her to look him in the eyes. "Marian, your body has changed but not nearly as much as you seem to think. I'm afraid I have not been doing a very good job as your husband. You seem to have forgotten just how beautiful you are." He still had her braced against the tree, his hands and his eyes moved up her legs to her hips, "your hips are a bit wider now, but that only enhances your alluring curves." His fingers traveled under her shirt, "your stomach is just as smooth as it was," his palm cupped her breast, "and your breasts, they are just amazing."

Marian had been so touched by his whole speech. His words were so sincere that she had no choice but to believe him. Even if she did not approve of the changes in her body, he still found her attractive. She looked down at her breasts, "they are swore and swollen and your daughter chews on them all day. You know she had another tooth come in this week," she rolled her eyes.

Robin gave her a cheeky smile, "well yes that may all be true, but they are bigger!"

Once they were both quite satisfied they cuddled on the forest floor. Robin's eyelids drifted down, soft lashes rested gently on his cheek.

Marian sighed softly and brushed her fingers through her husband's unruly hair. She loved the dreamy look on his face; he always looked so peaceful. It was a look that was saved only for her. She bit her lip softly, she was about to ruin that wonderful look. "Robin my love, I have a ridiculous request to ask of you."

He smiled, his eyes still closed. "Anything for you, my angel," he said as he kissed her softly.

She almost felt guilty for what she was about to do. "I had a feeling you would say that. I want to go to Nottingham with you and Chloe."

He immediately sat up, practically tossing her off of him, "absolutely not! You really have gone mad, haven't you?" He stood and began pacing, "have you even thought of the kind of danger that this would put our daughter in? I mean really Marian!"

"I have thought of all of that," she did not appreciate being yelled at. "Believe me I have, and I assure you that I would not place our child in danger if I did not think it was important."

Frustrated he hit his hand hard against the same tree that they had just used, "what could be so bloody important?"

"Much," she said simply.

He sighed, "Much."


	16. Chapter 16

I want to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews. You guys are all so great.

* * *

"I want to go to Nottingham with you and Chloe."

He immediately sat up, practically tossing her off of him, "absolutely not! You really have gone mad, haven't you?" He stood and began pacing, "have you even thought of the kind of danger that this would put our daughter in? I mean really Marian!"

"I have thought of all of that," she did not appreciate being yelled at. "Believe me I have, and I assure you that I would not place our child in danger if I did not think it was important."

Frustrated he hit his hand hard against the same tree that they had just used, "what could be so bloody important."

"Much," she said simply.

He sighed, "Much."

* * *

Marian clutched her crying daughter to her, "shhhhh… sweetie, we are trying to sneak into the castle. Yes we are, and we have to be really quiet."

Robin nervously looked around, positive that someone would hear the child's cries and come after them. He glared at his wife, "have I told you how much I hate you right now? This has to be the stupidest idea ever."

"Oh really," she raised an eyebrow, "dumber than you all dressing as jesters and sneaking in? Or what about the time that you all dressed as women? I mean seriously Robin, you lot made the ugliest women in all of England, minus Djaq of course." She gave Chloe her tag to chew on, before long the young girl was cooing softly. "Anyways, you know that my plan is brilliant. You are just upset that you did not think of it first."

He rolled his eyes and led her down a dark corridor. After walking in circles Marian tapped his shoulders, "why don't you just admit you are lost?"

"I am not lost," he said in a low whisper. "I am Robin Hood. I don't get lost."

"It would appear otherwise," a voice called out from the shadows.

Robin and Marian instantly reached for their weapons, ready for a fight until Marian realized to whom the voice belonged, "Lucky, what in God's name are you doing?"

"Well, don't tell anyone," she leaned into the outlawed family and whisper, "but apparently I'm going to help you guys." She laughed at the annoyed looks on their faces. "Turn back around, at the dead end take a left, you'll pass three corridors and turn right on the forth. Eve's room is the six or seven down."

Marian and Robin stood there, mouths agape, "how could you possibly know who we were here to see?"

Lucky felt so proud of herself as she smiled at her idol, "I'm not nearly as dumb as the Sheriff. Besides the other girls have talked about Much and Eve. They are like fairytale." Lucky's smile dropped slightly, "a sad fairytale that never seems to work out. We really should think of a happier story."

Marian patted the teen's shoulder, "thank you for you help Lucky. You should head back to your room before someone notices that you are gone."

Although Robin would never admit it, he was grateful for Lucky's directions. They would have spent all night wandering around. The servants' wing was definitely not an area of the castle that either of them had ever traversed. As they made their way down the last hall Marian noticed a familiar voice singing softly. She tiptoed closer to the door, gently opening it to reveal the sad woman inside.

"Lady Marian," Eve's voice cracked slightly from shock.

Marian nodded, "hello Eve, it is good to see you again. I assume you recognize my husband?"

"Of course," Eve tried to curtsy, but her large belly made it difficult.

Robin rushed quickly to her side and helped her sit, "you have no need to bow to me."

Eve looked at the two, thoroughly confused, "I do not know why you have come, but I can assure you that I am not spying on your gang. I am not using Much." She thought back to her time at Bonchurch, and their obvious dislike of her.

Marian smiled soothingly, "you look to be seven months along, maybe more. It is a rough time as I recall. Your feet and back always hurt, and your skin feels like it is stretching so tightly it might rip. I cannot imagine how hard this had been on you," she touched the blonde's arm. "I at least had the gang to help me. Robin even rubbed my feet a few times."

Eve couldn't help but smile as she noticed Robin nodding his head happily in agreement, "I'm sorry. I don't think I understand why you are here."

She unwrapped the infant from her sling, or as Robin liked to call it her Baby Quiver, and held her closer to the soft, flickering candlelight, "this is Chloe Elizabeth Locksley." She locked eyes with the other woman, "I am not saying that it was easy, but at least I was surrounded by people who loved me."

Finally she understood why her guests came to visit. They were here to prove to her that she could live in the forest with Much, "how can he love me?" Tears fell freely down her face.

Robin, who usually felt extremely uncomfortable around crying women knelt beside her chair and gently wiped her tears away, "the size of his heart has always amazed me. I have been foolish and unforgivably cruel to him far too many times in the past, yet he has always stood by me. He has so much love to give." Laying a tentative hand over her stomach, "I promise there is plenty for two more."

Her breath came out in short, painful gasps as she wept violently into her hands. It wasn't fair. Why did things have to be so hard? All she wanted was a normal life with Much. All she wanted was to love him, and for him to love her in return. Her breathing calmed as she felt both Robin and Marian rubbing slow circles on her back. She tried to wipe the tears that she had shed for herself, her baby, but mostly for Much. "He does not deserve this burden."

"I believe that is his choice," Marian said softly.

The small baby stretched and yawned in her mother's arms. Eve watched as tiny fingers wrapped around a lock of Marian's hair. "She is beautiful," Eve reached out timidly, touching the child's small cheek. "You both are doing okay?"

"We have a very nice camp," Marian assured her, "and everyone was very helpful to me. They still are."

Eve nodded, sniffling slightly, "and Much," she turned to Robin, "he wants me there."

"More than you could ever know," Robin nodded solemnly.

Taking a deep breath she pushed herself up from her chair, "then we should be off, before the rest of the castle awakens."

Robin and Marian smiled triumphantly to each other, and led her out the door. He had originally thought that his wife was completely out of her mind. Willingly walking into Nottingham with their child was nothing more than a death wish. Now though, he was starting to think she was a genius. Eve was scared, and needed reassurance that the forest was not some terribly inhospitable place, at least not since Will built the camp. A since of accomplishment washed over him as they neared the gates. This happiness was short lived however when he heard guards approaching.

Marian looked at her husband, concern evident in her eyes. She turned to Eve, "take Chloe and stay in between Robin and I. We will keep you safe." She didn't wait for the blonde to nod in agreement before she pulled her sword free from her belt.

Eve stood paralyzed with fear, a small baby tucked into her arms as Marian and Robin circled around her. The sounds of metal clashing against metal made her flinch. She bit her lip and prayed that she would make it out of this alive.

Robin kicked a foot out, hitting a guard square in the stomach, as he swung his arm around and sliced another guard in the thigh. He would live, if he got medical attention. Without any more thought to the injured man, he blocked yet another attack.

Marian had never been so terrified in her life. She had fought off guards many times in the past, but in the past she had not been a mother. Her daughter had not been in danger. She chastised her stupidity. She loved Much dearly, and wanted to see him happy, but she should have come up with another way. She drew upon her training as the Nightwatchman, using her opponents' strength and size against them. Normally Marian was cautious of hurting her opponents, but they were not just attacking her or Robin. They were attacking Chloe. She brought her sword down hard on one man's shoulder nearly severing his arm. As another guard approached her she ducked under his attack, kicking her leg out at his knee cap. She heard a satisfying crack before he limped away. The few guards left seemed to gather around Robin. Marian glanced at Eve and her daughter, making sure both were safe. She reached out for Chloe but stopped as she felt the wind knocked out of her. At first it just felt as though someone punched her in the back, until she noticed the sharp, blinding pain that followed the shock.

Eve gasped as she saw Marian's back arch, an arrow embedding itself deep in her flesh. She had never seen anyone get shot before, and it was nothing at all how she had imagined it.

Marian thanked God for adrenaline, that magical rush of strength that you found in battle. She bit her lip hard as she took her bow from her shoulder and reached for two arrows from her quiver. Laying her bow horizontally, she took aim at the two archers that had appeared from the shadows, and pulled the bow string back. She yelled out in pain as she felt the arrow head rend into her muscles, but somehow still managed to hit her targets.

Robin's attention was pulled towards his wife as he heard her scream. He watched in fear and amazement as she dropped both of her foes even though she had an arrow protruding from between her shoulder blades. He turned back to the last two guards and finished them off quickly before rushing to Marian's side. "Eve I need you to run with Chloe into Sherwood," he turned to the horrified woman.

"I I c-can't," she stuttered, "I might drop her, or trip, or… or… I can't do this."

He didn't have time for this. More guards could be on their way, "you can and you will. I cannot carry them both." He sounded desperate.

Marian gritted her teeth against her pain and annoyance, "Robin take Chloe. We need to go now." She held her arms tight to her chest as she jogged off towards the forest. No matter how still she tried to keep her upper body she still felt her muscles move and twist with each step. Every move seemed to jar her wound, ripping her flesh even more.

Robin kept a close eye on Marian, Chloe cradled tightly against his chest. As they made their way deeper into the forest he began to think that Marian would be able to make it the whole way. He was wrong. His heart stopped beating as he saw her collapse face first in the dirt. This time he didn't even try to give Eve an order. He just placed his daughter in her arms as he tried to carefully lift Marian without jarring the arrow anymore.

Marian whimpered in his arms, "take it out. Please, it hurts."

"Shhhh… my love. I cannot remove it yet," he kissed her forehead softly, "not until Djaq can have a look at it."

Eve jumped as he let out a piercing whistle, but remained close behind him as he made his way through the woods. Her heart began racing as she heard several pairs of footsteps approach, and wondered why Robin was not panicking.

Will was the first to make it to his leader, "what happened?" The tall carpenter looked from the strange blonde to the injured woman in Robin's arms.

"Take Chloe," Robin gestured towards Eve.

Will barely had the infant in his hands before the rest of the group stumbled forward.

"I'm not being funny, but it is way too late for another one of your exercises," his eyes grew wide as he saw Marian. "Bloody hell, what have you two been up to."

Djaq immediately assessed the situation, "Allan, get to the infirmary and start boiling water." The tired man immediately set off. The Saracen carefully inspected the wound as best she could. "Marian, can you hear me?"

"Yes," she moaned, "it burns." She buried her head in Robin's shoulder. "Should it burn?"

Robin's eyes locked on Djaq's. She was good at hiding her emotions, but not good enough. He could see the fear in her eyes, and knew that she could see the same reflected in his. He had been shot on more than one occasion, and although it hurts like hell, it should not burn.

"Poison," Djaq whispered. "Marian, this is going to hurt, but I need Robin to run. Can you be brave?"

Marian clenched her teeth, "I hate when you ask that question. It never turns out well for me."

It was a long and excruciating trip to the infirmary. Robin, who was usually so gentle with her, ran as fast as he could. Each step sent a jarring jolt of pain through her body. He was terrified. There was no other way to describe it. The feeling of her hot tears soaking into his tunic broke his heart, but Djaq told him to run, which meant they might not have much time. The sight Allan standing in front of the infirmary filled him with relief. He slowed the pace of his steps from a frantic run to a jog. "Allan get Much, I think he went to Rosemary's camp," he said as he passed the other man.

As soon as Marian was in the infirmary Djaq got to work. She instructed Robin to help Marian lay on her stomach and to hold her shoulders down. She looked down at her friend, feeling guilty for what must be done. The Saracen placed one hand on Marian's back and grabbed the shaft of the arrow with the other. She pulled it out quickly expecting to hear a loud scream or at least a whimper. When no sound came she swallowed down her fear and tried to figure out what kind of poison was coursing through the other woman's veins as she cleaned and stitched the wound.

"Marian," Djaq placed a poultice over the wound, "I need to know exactly what you are feeling. Does the wound still burn?"

Marian squeezed her husband's hand, "no. It… um… I can't feel it any more."

"That's good," Robin said hopefully. "Right? It's good that the pain has passed."

Marian bit her lip, "no, I can't _feel_ my back." Her voice was shaky with fear, "at first it just tingled, and now I feel numb."

Djaq had to look away from Robin's concerned eyes. She took the arrow over to a separate station, and took a deep breath to clear her mind. She could not think about the danger her friend was in, or what would happen to Robin and Chloe should Marian die. Djaq began processing Marian's symptoms; along with the numbness that she was now experiencing her pupils were dilated, her breathing seemed labored, her heart beat was weak, and she was clammy to the touch. She began to inspect the arrow, tentatively touching the tip with one finger. The substance felt oily, and once you got past the acrid smell of blood she noticed a sweetness. Her brain began sifting through what all this new information meant. The poison was probably formed from a flowering plant. "Monkshood," she said softly.

Will walked in carrying Chloe carefully in his arms, "we have another problem."

Djaq gave him a questioning look, but her eyes soon glanced behind her husband, focusing on John and Eve. It was obvious that John was the only thing keeping the tall blonde upright. Djaq eyes began to drift down the woman's body; noticing her pink face, heavy breathing, and the wetness that traveled down her skirts. Djaq had dealt with multiple patients in the past. The most important thing to remember about triage was prioritizing her patients. "John, get her on the cot next to Marian. Will, give Chloe to Robin."

* * *

Oh no, what is going to happen? Can Djaq save Marian and deliver Eve's baby at the same time?


	17. Chapter 17

A big, wonderful thanks to all of the reviews. I hope you all like this chapter. I had to do a bit of research on poisons and their antidotes. Also now that I have written a child delivery chapter I can safely say I want to adopt! LOL

* * *

"Much, Marian has been injured we need to get to the infirmary NOW! Oh, and Eve is there too."

Those words had been racing through his head since Allan had barged into the refugee camp. As they ran in and out of trees Much cursed Allan. The man had never been short for words, which had always annoyed the hell out of him. Now, the one time he wished for more information from the blued-eyed trickster the man was silent. For some reason this frightened Much all the more. Allan was never quiet. He thought about what he did know. Marian was injured, but how badly? It couldn't be a minor scrape, or they wouldn't have sent for him. Maybe that was why Allan didn't say more. Maybe they were racing through the forest because there was not much time to say their goodbyes to the amazing woman. Oh God, what would become of Robin and Chloe now that Marian was dead. Robin was an amazing father, but could he raise his daughter by himself. Much shook his head, no, he wouldn't be by himself. He will always have me. I will help him raise Chloe, he thought to himself. He also knew that Eve was there, but was she hurt too? He felt as though his heart was being wrenched from his chest. The two women that he loved the most were on their death beds. Logically he knew that he was getting himself worked up. For all he knew Eve was fine and Marian just had a bad bump to the head. Still he could not help himself. He had always been a worrier.

"Eve," Much ran inside followed closely by Allan. His voice was full of love and concern as he ran up to her. "What are you doing here?" His eyes scanned her body, looking for signs of sword wounds or broken bones.

"Work now," John said gruffly, "talk later."

Djaq nodded in agreement, "I believe the poison used on Marian was monkshood." She looked around at the confused faces, "wolfsbane? I will need belladonna berries to counteract it."

"I'm not being funny, but aren't those poisonous," Allan asked.

"Yes, which is why I will have to be very careful with the amount that I give Marian." Turning to John, "I need you to gather the berries for me. I believe there are some along the North Road."

John nodded and quickly headed back out into the forest.

"Much," she hated to take him away from Eve but she had no choice, "I need you to get Matilda for me."

He squeezed Eve's hand, "no. I cannot leave her. Why can't Allan fetch Matilda?"

She did not have time for this. She clenched her fists in frustration, "because Allan has to steal a goat." This earned her a questioning look from everyone. She sighed, sometimes explaining things was just so tiring, "if I am correct, Eve's child is coming into this world early. Her milk may not be in yet. Under normal circumstances Marian could feed the child and Chloe, but she has been poisoned. Thus we need a goat."

Robin felt his world crash around him. Not only was his wife injured, but now his child could be in danger too. He kissed the top of Chloe's head then turned to face Marian. She obviously had not thought about how her injury would affect their daughter either. Running his fingers through her hair he kissed her tear streaked face and whispered, "everything will be alright my love. Allan," he spoke up, "go find a goat quickly."

"Robin, I'm so sorry," Marian wept. "I… I should have thought… I should have planned… my poor baby."

Everyone watched, tears stinging their eyes as their leader tried to comfort his wife, "it will be okay. Allan will get a goat. Chloe will not go hungry, I swear to you. And you, my love, will be better in no time."

"Much," Djaq tried to ignore the heartbreaking scene, "I cannot save Marian and deliver Eve's child by myself. Eve needs Matilda."

Much gave the blonde a sad look, squeezing her hand, "I will be back soon." He hated to leave her, but she needed him and he would not let her down.

Knowing that there was nothing she could do for Marian until John returned Djaq moved over to Eve's cot, gently lifting her skirts to check how far along the woman was. She looked up; this was going to be a long night, "Much come back."

"But you said Eve needed Matilda," Much whined very confused.

She walked over to a table, pulling down various herbs and mixing them together, "I fear that you will not return before the child is born. We will have to make do without her." Djaq sounded much more confident than she felt. She remembered Marian's delivery and how grateful she was to have Matilda there with her. Treating people in battle did not give her much practice as a midwife. Now she had to worry about Eve's early labor and Marian. She felt the extreme weight on her shoulders, and knew that everyone depended on her. She could not fail them.

Eve's eyes were huge with fear, "it is too early. I can't have the baby now."

Djaq knelt next to the frightened woman, "you can, and we will do the best we can to take care of you and the child. Put this," she handed her the small bowl, "under your tongue and let it dissolve. It will help with the pain."

Eve looked up at Much questioningly. It warmed his heart to know that she trusted him enough to turn to him for reassurance, "she is very gifted. We have all trusted her with our lives."

John ran in quickly placing the belladonna at Djaq's station, "what do you need me to do?"

Djaq bit her lip in concentration, "it will be a long night. Can you bring food from the camp? Oh and let Luke know what is going on. He is probably worried to death." He nodded and headed back out. "Will," she turned to her husband, "I need you to wash your hands thoroughly. You might have to deliver the child."

Will swallowed hard, but tried to appear calm for Eve and Much's sake.

"Will," Much's voice jumped an octave, "he is a carpenter. He cannot deliver a babe."

Djaq tried to smile but she had never really had a good bedside manner, preferring instead to be honest. "I have been teaching Will. He will be fine, and I will be right here to help him. Right now I have to take care of Marian."

Eve smiled through her discomfort, "it will be fine Much. It is my fault that Marian is hurt. Let Djaq tend to her."

Djaq grabbed a bowl of water and washed off the belladonna berries before placing them in a mortar and pestle and grinding them up. After adding a few oils she walked over to Marian's side. "How are you feeling?"

"I am afraid I have been better," she laughed softly but it was such a hollow sound.

"Well I will have you feeling better in no time. I need you to drink this," she handed her a cup. "I must warn you that it does not taste pleasant, but you must try to keep it down."

Just the smell alone made her stomach flip, "I will." She took a small sip and felt her body convulse. She could taste bile in her mouth as the liquid and her dinner came up. Forcing herself to swallow it back down was harder than she ever would have imagined. The acid in her throat burned the whole way down.

"Two more drinks, and then you can stop for now," she did not want to give Marian too much and just make the woman worse. She quickly moved over to Eve, "this may feel uncomfortable, but I need to check the position of the child."

Eve nodded and braced herself; determined not to cry. There were so many people present, and she was afraid to seem weak in front of them. However her concerns disappeared quickly as she felt the other woman stick a hand inside of her. She yelled in pain, she did not know what Djaq was doing but she felt a terrible pressure inside of her.

"I am sorry, but the child is positioned incorrectly. It is coming down feet first. I am going to have to move the baby." With one hand on Eve's stomach and one inside her womb she began the difficult task of moving the baby. It really was quite an amazing feeling as she gently pushed down with one hand and up with the other until the child's head was coming down first.

Eve thought she was going to pass out as the other woman seemed to twist her insides around. She held onto Much's hand for dear life, needing any strength or reassurance he could give her from the connection.

She couldn't help but be a bit pleased with herself. Delivering children was not exactly her specialty, but she seemed to be doing okay for the moment. She tried to remember everything that Matilda had done for Marian. "Will, come here. I need you to watch what I do." Using two fingers she began to move in a circular motion, massaging and stretching the skin. "This," she explained to Will and Eve, "will prepare your body and should help to keep the skin from ripping badly when the child comes." She glanced at her husband, "take over."

Will gave her a bashful look but did as she wished. He felt terribly awkward. His wife was the only woman he had even seen naked, much less touched like this. He took a moment to thank God that Allan wasn't there. The other man would not let him live this down.

"Do you feel how taunt the muscles are right now," she waited for him to nod before continuing. "The skin will relax soon. When it does start moving in a larger circle."

She washed her hands quickly and moved back to Marian.

Much tried to hide his discomfort as he picked up a small cloth and began wiping the sweat off of Eve's face. He was not happy to have Will looking at and touching his Eve _down there_. "How are you feeling," he asked nervously.

"How am I feeling? I am giving birth and there is some strange man in between my legs," she told him through raspy breaths. "How do you think I feel?" She noticed his dejected look, "I'm sorry Much. I do not mean to take it out on- AHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Eve try to take deep, even breaths," Will told her. "You are doing great. Marian screamed for hours when she brought Chloe into the world. None of us got any sleep, and we were all too scared to eat, or leave the camp, or anything."

"Not helping," she told him through gritted teeth. Hours? She wasn't sure if she could handle this for hours.

Robin looked up at Djaq, "she is worse now." Robin rocked his daughter as he watched his wife writhe in pain. Tears began to fill his eyes. He couldn't lose her. He wasn't as strong as Edward. He didn't think he could raise his daughter without her mother.

Djaq eyes lit up for the first time that night, "_thanks be to Allah._" She realized that she had been speaking in her native tongue and that she was getting many odd looks. Clearing her throat, "the wolfsbane was slowly shutting off her body. That is why she did not feel anything. Being in pain means the belladonna is working."

"So she is going to be okay," Robin said full of hope.

Djaq quickly pressed a finger to her patient's neck, "her heart is beating strongly again. She should be alright. Hopefully she will begin vomiting soon." She smiled at his concerned look, "it is good for her. It will help rid her system of the poisons."

Everyone looked up from what they were doing when John, Luke, and Allan entered the infirmary. John's arms were full of bread, cheese, and some dried deer meat, but Much could not even think of eating right now. Eve was obviously in pain. She had been gripping his hand harder and harder with each contraction.

Robin desperately tried to comfort his fussy child. He had rocked her back to sleep, but Eve's shouting had wakened her yet again. Several times now she had tried and failed to latch onto anything that might offer her food. He felt helpless and frustrated as she cried and reached out for her mother. "Allan, would you mind milking the goat quickly?"

Allan shrugged, watching the child, "I can't let such a pretty thing go hungry, now can I?" He grabbed a large bowl quickly and set to work on Chloe's dinner.

Djaq grabbed a piece of cheese and popped it into her mouth before tapping Will on the shoulder, "I think I can take over from here." She gave him a quick kiss, "why don't you grab something to eat?" Smiling she turned to Eve, "are you ready to have this baby?" She hoped she sounded more confident than she felt.

Eve was exhausted. She had been in pain since they ran from the castle. "Yes!"

After checking to make sure that Eve was fully dilated she tentatively probed inside the woman again. The baby was not crowning yet, but it would not be much longer now. "Much sit behind her and prop her back against your chest. Eve I need you to bare down and push when you feel the next contraction," Djaq explained.

After what seemed like an eternity, the child's shoulders were finally free and Djaq was able to pull the child out. Will was by her side instantly with wet rags to clean the baby off with. With everyone's eyes on the new life no one noticed Luke collapse. He was not a little boy anymore. He knew where babies came from. He just didn't know that there would be so much blood.

"The baby is not crying," Much voiced what everyone was thinking. "What does that mean? Why is it not crying?" The whole gang, minus Marian who had fallen into a fitful sleep and Luke who was nothing more than a crumbled mass on the floor, gathered around with fearful expressions on their faces.

* * *

Please don't hate me or throw things at me or threaten my life. I have to obey the voices in my head. They told me to write this chapter. They like sad, dramatic things that make you weepy.


	18. Chapter 18

A huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed!

* * *

Djaq watched as the child's complexion became pale, taking on a bluish tint. Without even thinking she forced the infant's mouth open and blew into it waiting a moment before gently pushing on the baby's stomach to push the air back out. Everyone watched as she continued her ministrations. She lost count of the number of times that she had tried to breathe life into the small being. Exhaustion was starting to take its toll, but she refused to give in.

Allan leaned over to John and whispered, "how long do you suppose she can keep that up? She looks beat."

"Aye, she must be tired, but she will not give up so long as there is a chance," John's eyes were filled with such sorrow. He had seen enough sadness in his life to know that the bad times out numbered the good, but damn it why did all of the bad have to happen to his family. Poor Much, he thought to himself. The man can be annoying as hell, but he is such a sweet lad. Even though the child in front of them was not his, John knew that the young man would mourn the loss deeply. John was the only one in the group to have lost a child, even though he was only separated from Little John by space, he still felt the emptiness in his heart. It was a terribly cold feeling that he would not wish on anyone.

Djaq felt her strength waning as she desperately worked on the small child. Her eyelids grew heavier with each breath that she blew into the baby. "_Please breathe for me, little one," _she whispered in Arabic before pushing gently on its chest. She prayed that her ministrations would help start the baby's lungs, and teach it to breathe for itself.

Will knew his wife's vigor was wavering, he also knew that she would never give up. She would breathe her last breath into the newborn babe if there was the slightest chance that she could save it. It was one of the things that he loved so much about her. He stepped forward, placing his large, calloused hand on the baby's abdomen. He nodded when Djaq looked up at him gratefully. He didn't know how much help he could be, but he wanted Djaq to know she wasn't alone. He waited for her to breathe into the child's mouth before gently pushing the air back out.

Eve had felt so many emotions tear through her heart. First relief, she hated herself for feeling that way, but she was just so tired. She was hoping that everything was done and she could rest. As soon as she realized something was wrong she felt pain, confusion, fear, anxiety, hate, and guilt all at the same time. Nothing was rational, nothing was calm. She had felt that she was living in some personal hell the last seven months. When she discovered she was pregnant she had been disgusted and afraid. She was sure that the thing growing inside of her would be some monster, and had contemplated taking her own life on more than one occasion. She had felt that with the birth of _HIS_ child she would be left with nothing. She would be doomed to a life without love, a life without Much. How could she have been so self absorbed? How could she have thought that a sweet, beautiful child would be evil? She hated herself so much right now. She only hoped that her baby would be okay. She couldn't bear to watch the Saracen's strange ministrations any longer. She reached for Much and buried her head in his chest, allowing all of the strange emotions to flood out of her through her tears.

Her weeping broke Much's heart as he stroked her long hair. Things were still so unsure between them and he wasn't really sure how to respond. He knew what he wanted to do, but would that just scare her off. He took a deep breath and decided to be brave like Robin. Lifting her head gently, he brushed his lips over her cheeks and eyes, kissing her tears away before lowering her back to his shoulder. He rocked her soothingly, rubbing slow circles on her back.

**"**Nothing's gonna harm you  
Not while I'm around.  
Nothing's gonna harm you,  
No, not while I'm around."

His voice cracked slightly as he sang into her hair causing the rest of the gang to cringe. He really wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing or not and nearly stopped singing until he noticed her sobs had slowed down.

"Demons are prowling everywhere nowadays.  
I'll send them howling,  
I don't care,  
I got ways.

No one's gonna hurt you,  
No one's gonna dare."

Robin smiled at his dear friend. Much always put others first. He always tried to soothe them and make them happy before he took care of his own wounds. Robin knew that his friend must be suffering greatly. He quickly kissed his wife and daughter, grateful to have them both in his life before joining Much's voice with his own.

**"**Others can desert you,  
Not to worry--  
Whistle I'll be there."

John smiled at Robin, and added his deep voice to the mix. Eve may not know it yet, but she was officially part of the family. This was a very tight knit family that fought together, laughed together, and cried together. Each one of them would do whatever it took to ease her pain.

Allan felt John jab him roughly in the side, shrugging his shoulders he began to sing along. At least more voices meant that Much's wailing wasn't heard as easily.

**"**Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,  
But in time...  
Nothing's gonna harm you,  
Not while I'm around."

Sometimes Much really loved his crazy, little family. Even Allan was trying to help. Relief washed over him as he felt her squeeze him tighter to her body. Her tears had stopped for now, and she seemed to be in awe of the men around her.

Eve was amazed. These strangers were working so hard, not only to save her child's life but to comfort her as well. The men had gathered around her and Much and had joined him in his lullaby. Each one of them was doing his best to soothe her pain.

**"**Nothing's gonna harm you,  
Not while I'm around."

A sense of calm washed over her, and somehow she knew that she would be okay. Everyone fell silent, their eyes still focused on the couple until they heard a high pitched cry.

Djaq and Will's eyes met with joy. They did it! Somehow they managed to literally breathe life into the small infant. Everyone's voices rang out in jubilation as they realized just what that little sound meant. Djaq swaddled the baby carefully before walking over to its mother. "Eve," her exotic voice was full of exhaustion and happiness, "I would like you to meet your son. He gave us quite a scare."

Eve was shaking as she took the small boy into her arms. This was her child. He was alive, and he was beautiful. She felt Much silently move from her side.

Much sighed softly. Eve and the baby looked good together; he just didn't know where he fit into this picture. She needed him during delivery for support, but would she still need him. Would she still want him? How could looking at someone fill you with so much love and pain all at the same time?

"Much," Eve's soft voice sounded hesitant as she motioned for him to sit with her, "what do you think about Jacob? It was my father's name."

Much swelled with pride, "Jacob is a good name." She cared about his opinion. She wanted to know what he thought about the baby's name.

"What was your father's name," she asked him carefully.

He smiled up at her, his eyes shining brightly, "Nathaniel."

"Jacob Nathaniel," she tested it. "I like it."

"Did you hear that Chloe," Robin smiled at his daughter, "this is your cousin Jacob."

Everyone tried to give Much and Eve a little privacy, but it was not long before both children were crying. Immediately all eyes sought out Djaq for answers. All they found was a small form bent over a work station. Will smiled softly, his wife had been so knackered that she fell asleep standing up with her head resting on the counter. He quickly went to her side, picked her up, and grabbed some soap, "I'm going to take Djaq down to the river. She always feels better after a bath." He knew he should probably just let her sleep, but he wanted some time alone with her.

The men all looked at each other in confusion. What were they supposed to do with the crying infants?

"You daft fools," Marian's voice was low and scratchy as she woke, "they are hungry. I swear you lot are completely worthless." She remembered what Djaq had told her. She couldn't feed her child. The poison was still in her system, and it would certainly kill tiny Chloe. So she couldn't breast feed her. That did not mean she couldn't feed her child goats milk. Her daughter's cries seemed to push her own pain out of her mind as she sat up quickly and moved towards her baby. As soon as she stood she knew she had made a terrible mistake. Instantly her world began to spin, her entire body felt like it was on fire as she felt her stomach lurch. Falling to her knees she emptied her stomach on the floor in front of everyone.

Robin quickly put Chloe in John's massive hands. "Marian," he called out as he rushed towards her. Holding her hair out of her face he gently rubbed circles on her back. He couldn't help but remember the many times they had found themselves in this same position when she was pregnant. When she was finally done he lifted her onto the cot and began to clean her mess, "you need to rest. I am perfectly capable of feeding our child."

She hated feeling so weak. She was Marian Locksley, the Nightwatchmen, for bloody sake. She nodded sadly, "take care of her. I'll be fine."

Allan brought the bowl of milk to Djaq's workstation, "I'm not being funny but how do we get it from the bowl to the baby?"

All of the men gathered round, their eyes darting from Jacob and Chloe then back to the bowl. "What if we just tip their head back and pour it in," Luke asked sheepishly hoping that no one noticed that he had been passed out on the floor earlier.

The men turned and looked at him oddly, "the poor things'll drown if we do that."

John quickly grabbed two canteens and poured a little of the milk into each.

"Oi, didn't we just agree that drowning the little things was a bad idea," Allan asked.

John just glared at him for a moment before grabbing one of Djaq's clean bandages. He quickly cut out two squares and tied the cloth over the top of the canteens so that it peaked up ever so slightly. "This will give them something to suckle on, and it should keep the milk from flowing too quickly." John handed one to Eve and the other to Robin.

Eve thanked John. She lowered the canteen to Jacob's open mouth and ran the piece of cloth over his lips for a moment. When he realized what it was he began to suckle it, "that's right little one. It's food."

Robin watched Eve and tried to emulate her actions but Chloe was not nearly as receptive as Jacob. Her cries only seemed to grow louder the harder Robin tried. He tried to stick the makeshift bottle in the baby's mouth only to have her turn her head quickly, the contents dripping down her face. "Come on, Chloe. I know you are hungry." He rocked her slowly and tried over and over to stick the bottle in her mouth. Tears began to fall down his face as the frustration from the day became too much. His wife had been shot and poisoned and nearly died, they thought that Eve's child wasn't going to make it, and now his stubborn little girl refused to eat. "You are just like your mother! I know you are hungry, but God forbid you do what's good for you." His yells made her cry even harder, "shhhhh… I'm sorry my sweet. Please just eat. Please."

Everyone watched as their leader started to fall to pieces. "That's why I'm not havin' any kids," Allan whispered.

"Or at least you aren't claiming any of them," Luke teased.

Robin wiped his tears away roughly and tried to feed her again, "I don't understand. Jacob took to it so quickly."

"I'm not being funny but Jacob hasn't had the real thing. He doesn't know what he is missing. Why would you want a rough piece of cloth when you are used to a nice, smooth-"

"Allan!"

* * *

I borrowed a song from Sweeny Todd. I found a few old english lullabies, but none of them seemed to work as well.

So I hope everyone is happy. The baby isn't dead, and there is still the chance for a happy ending, or is there? Bum. Bum. Bum.


	19. Chapter 19

To all my wonderful reviewers,

You are all so amazing. I appreciate you all very much. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Djaq woke up in Will's arms. As she looked around she noticed they were headed to the river. She remained silent as Will removed their clothing and led them deep into the water. Her eyes closed as he began to rub her back with the bar of soap he had brought along. His hands travelled over her entire body, ridding her of all of the stress of the night. With all of the blood and sweat being washed off of her she began to feel more like a woman again, not just a physician. His kindness on top of everything else that had happened was just too much. Tears began to fall down her face as she realized exactly what had happened that night. Her best friend had nearly died and Eve gave birth. By all rights the baby should have died, but Allah blessed little Jacob. He blessed all of them. The gang had seen so much sorrow; they could not bear to lose an infant. She had been stretched so thin, running back and forth, doing her best to keep everyone alive. There was just too much. Too many expectations. She loved how everyone respected her as a knowledgeable physician, but their idolization of her was… it was just too much. What, you were stabbed and have terrible internal bleeding? No, worries mate. Djaq'll save you. You've been poisoned? Just another regular day for Djaq. Had your head lobbed off your shoulders? Why she can sow that back on good as new?

Will took her shaking hands in his and began pressing gentle kisses into her palms, "you are so amazing." He pulled her body closer to his, placing kisses all over her face, "I am so proud of you, my love."

She allowed the sobs to rack her body as her husband held her tightly. Somehow he knew just what she needed. She just needed someone to realize that what she did, all of the pressure that was placed upon her, was not easy. That she struggled and that she was so afraid of failing her family. She had sworn to Allah long ago that she would not allow any of them to go without a fight. She would use every ounce of strength, every bit of knowledge to save them.

A shiver ran down her spine and she knew that it wasn't entirely because of Will's ministrations. "I can't help the feeling that danger is on the wind," her voice was barely a whisper. "Something bad is coming this way."

--

Adrianna rolled her eyes as the short man stomped back and forth. She could see his other lieutenants shaking with fear. Men, she thought to herself, are incapable of masking their emotions. The room, save for the cold blonde, jumped as Vassey threw a bird cage across the room.

"Am I going to allow that Leper to walk away with my child," his voice boomed throughout the chamber. "A clue," his sadistic smile was enough to give the devil chills. "NO!!" He sat behind his desk and eyed everyone, "well, do any of you brainless lot have any suggestions."

Everyone looked at each other nervously. Only the countess had the courage to speak up. Her blonde curls brushed her shoulders as she shrugged, "we know that Robin can not abide to have innocents hurt. Let it be known that villagers will be killed or tortured until your little whore is returned to you."

"Brilliant," his eyes grew wide with vicious joy. "But let's make it a little more interesting, shall we? Children. Yes, the little brats will break his heart. Gather all the sniveling kids you can find."

Adrianna had to look away from the sick man. She swallowed down the bile that was threatening to overcome her. Maybe she was becoming weak, or maybe this was too twisted and evil for her. She always prided herself at not feeling. She was cold and calculative and did whatever it took to keep herself safe, but this… this was too much.

--

Eve smiled down at little Jacob Nathaniel. He was just so amazing. As she looked around the room she thought about her new family. Everything had happened so quickly. One moment she was all alone in the castle and the next… she had a son and Much and so much more. Her eyes fell upon Marian. The woman had risked everything for her. When she thought about the noble woman's wound and little girl she was filled with guilt.

Marian could feel the blonde's eyes glued on her. "I am fine," she smiled softly. "It is barely more than a scratch."

Eve rose an eyebrow, "a scratch? The arrow was embedded at least two inches in between your shoulders. If that is a scratch I would hate to see a mortal wound."

"I suppose your right," Marian winced as laughter shook her body. "Oh, that hurt. No more jokes." She looked over at her sleeping husband cradling her daughter. "I should thank you."

"Pardon?"

"Feeding her can be really frustrating sometimes." Marian explained, "like when she doesn't want to latch on. Robin never understood why I would cry while trying to feed her. Now he does."

Eve felt another pang of guilt, "if it were not for me you could have fed her."

"I needed the break," she shrugged. "Besides Djaq said I should be able to feed her in another day. Her teeth have been coming in, and I have been meaning to start her on porridge. Between that and the goat she'll be fine." Marian sounded more confident then she felt. In truth, last night broke her heart. The sound of her daughter's hungry wails had sent a searing pain through her that no arrow could match.

Much slowly walked up to the two women. "Um… Eve… I was thinking…" he looked down at his feet as he stuttered, "there is someone I would like you to meet. That is if you are feeling up to it."

Eve smiled at him lovingly, "I don't think I would be much good on a long hike."

"It's not far," he explained, "but if you do not want to I will understand."

How could she say no to such a warm and loving man, "well, I am a bit sick of lying in this bed. A good walk may do me some good."

Much beamed at her, "I'll find a cloak for you." He ran off quickly.

"You're good for him," Marian spoke softly. "He is a good man, and he'll love you and your son if you let him."

Eve nodded, "he'll love me and my son whether I let him or not." She turned to the other mother, "thank you for taking care of him in my absence."

"He is a brother to me. I will always watch over him," Marian said before laying back down.

Much had Jacob tucked safely in his arms while he guided Eve through the woods, "the Sheriff has been evicting people more and more often. We came up with the idea to build refugee camps to allow some of them who didn't have families to hide out. Thankfully we have been able to sneak some of them back home. The forest was pretty full there for a while," Much shook his head sadly. "Anyways, I have a friend here I would like you to meet. She's a very sweet woman. Had a rough life, but somehow it has just made her stronger."

Eve felt a pang of jealousy. Why had she thought he would wait for her? Why had she thought that he wouldn't have found anyone else? As they approached the camp her eyes fell upon an older woman. Her blonde hair was flecked with gray and white, her body seemed shorter and rounder than she had remembered.

Rosemary heard the footsteps approach and somehow knew it was Much. She smiled softly, he was such a nice young lad. Last night something bad happened with the gang and he had to run out on dinner. He's probably just coming to let me know what happened, she assumed. Brushing her hands on her apron she stood and turned around to face her visitor.

"Diana," the older woman's voice was barely above a whisper. Much looked at his friend in confusion as tears began to fall down her face. "My little Di."

Eve was grateful that Much was holding little Jacob because she was sure that in her shock she would have dropped the infant. She stood their mouth agape as she stared at the woman in front of her.

Much looked from one woman to the next before whispering to Eve, "who's Diana?"

"I am," she shook her head, "or I was."

"Then that makes you…" Much was trying to piece the puzzle together. He looked over at his dear friend, "my Eve is your daughter?"

Rosemary quickly closed the distance and wrapped her little girl in her arms, "oh my little Di, I thought you were… oh never mind what I thought. You are alive and well." She turned to Much, "my Di is the one you love?"

He blushed and looked down at the ground.

It was then that Rosemary noticed the small bundle in his arms. She gave him a stern look, "I thought better of you Much. You have some explaining to do."

Much's face somehow turned redder at the implication. Rosemary thought that Much had fathered the child and she was disappointed that he had not wed Eve.

"Mother, no," Eve shook her head sadly. "Much has been nothing but the perfect gentleman. I have a lot of explaining to do. To both of you. Could we sit?"

Eve spent the next hour or so explaining how she transitioned from the little village girl known as Diana to a castle servant. She had heard rumors about the new Sheriff's cruelty. When he was angry with you he didn't just hurt you, he went after your family. To keep her mother safe she assumed a new name, and that is how Eve was born. She told them about her first meeting with Much, her assignment from the Sheriff, and how she fell in love with Much. She kept her eyes on the ground as she told her mother about having to prove her loyalty to Vassey, and how that led to her becoming pregnant. Finally she told them about what happened the night before.

Rosemary was in tears as she enveloped her daughter in her arms once more. She looked up at the young man sitting with them, her eyes bloodshot, "you brought my little girl back to me. I'll never be able to repay you."

Much looked down shyly, his eyes resting on the small face of Jacob. "Actually," he cleared his throat, "I was hoping to ask for your daughter's hand."

* * *

What will Eve say? Will the Sheriff go through with his diabolical plan?


	20. Chapter 20

* * *

Lucky glanced around at the various stalls in the market place. She had a list of items to get for the Countess and all day to complete her task. She decided to use her free time to her advantage. She knew she wasn't to go to the forest. Marian had told her that it was just too dangerous, but she knew she didn't have a choice. Things it Nottingham were getting too dangerous. As she made her way toward the city gates she felt someone press a hand against the small of her back.

The stranger's breath tickled the back of her neck as he leaned closer to her, "I thought you knew better than to carry a heavy purse with outlaws about."

She smiled softly to herself. This punk picked the wrong girl. A few months ago, sure, she would have been an easy target. That was before she was forced to grow up, before she was forced to learn to defend herself. Lucky reached behind her back, taking the man's wrist in her hand and twisted it as she spun his arm behind his back. She quickly kicked her would be attacker in the back of the knee and watched as he fell to the ground. With a smug look on her face she leaned down, "I only worry about dangerous outlaws."

"Ow, Lucky," the familiar voice sounded muffled. "That really hurt."

"Luke," she sounded shocked as she helped the boy up. "What are you doing here? Is everything alright? Does Marian need something?"

Luke scuffed the toe of his boot in the dirt, "I just wanted to see you." His face turned crimson as he turned away from her. "The whole outlaw comment was Allan's idea. Pretty dumb, huh?"

Lucky giggled softly, "don't take advice from Allan." Taking his hand she quickly ducked into an alley away from spying eyes and ears, "I'm glad you came."

"Really," he puffed out his chest confidently. She wanted to see him, wanted to spend time with him. "That's great! I haven't been able to stop thinking about-"

"The sheriff has come up with a terrible plan," she interrupted him in hushed tones.

The smile on his face fell, "right the sheriff. I haven't been able to stop thinking about the sheriff and his next scheme." He took a deep breath, why would a girl like Lucky even think twice about him.

"I only got bits and pieces from the Countess. The sheriff is furious. He said something about Hood stealing his money and now his baby and he won't tolerate that humiliation. He told the guards to gather up all the children they could find." Her fingertips brushed his hand, "Luke I'm scared. They have my baby sister. Tomorrow he will start killing the children until Eve and his baby are returned to him."

Just like that all of his ridiculous concerns vanished. Whether or not she loved him did not matter right now. She was scared, and she needed his help. He apprehensively wrapped his arms around her hoping she wouldn't knock him to the ground again.

Lucky melted into his arms. A part of her mind chastised her for allowing Luke to hold her, for putting herself in danger, but she ignored the fear. She knew that Luke would never hurt her, and deep down she knew that she cared for him. "I'm so glad you are here," she cried onto his shoulder as she felt his hand rub circles on her back.

"I know you are," he said softly. "I can get the message to Marian and Robin for you, and we can plan a rescue for your sister."

She sniffled softly as she looked into his piercing eyes, "no, that's not what I mean." She reached up and brushed his hair out of his eyes, "I'm glad that _you _are here."

His breath caught in his chest. Could she really mean that the way he hoped? She was so amazing and beautiful and funny, and he, well he was just Luke. He thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest as her smooth fingertips travelled from his forehead to his cheek. He swallowed hard as he built up his courage. Slowly he lowered his face to hers, the feel of her soft lips was more amazing than he could have ever imagined.

It was fumbled and awkward, like most first kisses, but there was still a sweet, tenderness to it that took her breath away. She knew that Luke liked her, but for some reason it didn't scare her. She smiled into his kiss, feeling giddy. Her hand travelled over his flat chest as she gently pushed him away.

"I'm so sorry," Luke apologized quickly. What was he thinking? He stepped back quickly, "I won't… I mean you don't have to worry… I won't… again."

Lucky touched her swollen bottom lip, "oh Luke, shut up." She gave him a quick peck, "now hurry and tell Marian everything."

He nodded and started to walk off, but found that he couldn't. His hand slid to the back of her neck and he pulled her to him giving her one last kiss. He tugged softly on her bottom lip and hoped that he wasn't total rubbish at this. He tried to avoid that embarrassing thought as he broke off the kiss, "I'll see you soon, and we will save your sister."

Luke ran back to Sherwood. He really hated the sheriff, and thought he was the most evil man alive. Killing children though, that was too much. He raced through the trees, dodging low branches and jumping over large roots. By the time he made it to the gang he was terribly out of breath. With his hands on his knees he took deep breaths, trying to calm his speeding heart.

"Luke, are you okay," Djaq's voice was full of concern as she looked over her brother-in-law's body for injuries.

He held his hand up to stop her, "I'm fine. Just talked to Lucky," he wheezed.

"What exactly were you doing in Nottingham?" Everyone stepped back as Will's voice boomed throughout the forest. "Lukey, how many times do we have to tell you, this is not a game? You know you are not to go to Nottingham by yourself, and you sure as hell should not leave without telling us where you are. What if you would have been captured?"

The younger boy felt his temper rise, "my name is Luke, not _Lukey_!" He pushed his brother hard in the chest, "while you were out playing Robin Hood and his merry men I grew up. I'm not some kid brother you can boss around and take care of anymore."

"Playing," Will couldn't believe his brother. His life had hardly been games and fun, "do you have any idea what we do? Oh yeah we've been having a ball _PLAYING_! Skipping meals, running from guards, getting thrown in the dungeons, yeah those all sound like tons of fun."

"That's enough," Robin put a stop to the argument. "Will, Luke is right. He isn't a kid. Luke, respect your elders. Now that that is settled what did Lucky tell you."

Everyone sat in silence after Luke explained the sheriff's plan. They all knew that he was a dark, manipulative bastard, but would he really hurt innocent children. No one spoke. No one knew what to say. There only seemed to be one option. The sheriff wanted his baby, and the outlaws didn't seem to have much of a choice.

Allan was the first to move as he paced back and forth, "The sheriff is the baby's dad? Are we talking about the same Sheriff Vassey? Missing tooth, creepy eyes, and weird fascination with birds?"

Much glared at the annoying man, "yes, Sheriff Vassey is Jacob's real father."

"Cause I'm not being funny, but I kind of thought he had a thing for Robin," Allan shrugged. "What with the _pillow talk_ and all of the looks."

Everyone turned and gave Allan a weird look. "Seriously Allan, do you have nothing better to do than wonder about the sheriff's crushes," Djaq asked.

"He does," Eve whispered.

"Pardon," Robin asked.

She cleared her throat, "Vassey, he um fantasizes about you. Quite a few of the servant girls and boys know about it."

Silence filled the woods for about a minute before Marian burst into peels of laughter. Tears ran down her face as she tried to calm herself.

"Marian, I hardly see how this is funny," Robin stated clearly disturbed.

She snorted, quite unladylike, "of course it's not sweetie."

Much looked at Eve, concern written all over his face. He knew that she wouldn't allow innocent children to be hurt, but he couldn't allow Eve and Jacob to return to that mad man. "We need a plan," he said firmly.

Allan perked up as an idea popped into his head, "the baby died!"

"What," everyone asked in unison.

"Well I'm not being funny, but if it weren't for Djaq that would be the truth anyways. And my mum always told me that a good lie was at least twenty percent true," Allan said with a cheeky grin.

Much rolled his eyes, "your mother sounds like a saint." He wrapped an arm around Eve's waste, "that would never work. Vassey is too smart. He would want proof."

"Then we shall find his proof," Djaq said confidently. Everyone looked at her like she lost her mind. "Allan is right. A good lie has to be believable. We will use most of what happened, and just change the ending. Eve, you ran to the forest, but the trauma caused you to go into early labor. I tried my best, but I was not able to save the child."

John rubbed his beard thoughtfully, "we still have to prove it Little One."

Djaq smiled at the affectionate pet name, "that should not be difficult. Stillborns are common. All we have to do is find a fairly fresh grave."

"You want us to rob graves," Much's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

Allan laughed, "why not? We rob everything else. Djaq is right. It is perfect."

"It is unholy," John said gruffly. "It isn't proper to disturb a slumbering soul."

"We could return it later," Djaq explained. "There is no other way."

Everyone turned to their leader. "Djaq is right. We have no other choice."

* * *

Kind of a strange plan, I know, but it would have to be pretty clever. Let's see if it works. Oh aren't Lucky and Luke cute? Also I realize that the Sheriff/Robin crush is a bit ridiculous, but I thought it was funny.


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks for all of the reviews. You are all wonderful. Sorry this chapter took so long to post. is being a butt and keeps showing error messages every time I try to post a new chap.

* * *

Allan and Djaq walked in companionable silence through the small church grave yard. They had been chosen for this part of the plan since they were the ones who came up with it. John thought it was morally reprehensible, and the rest just had the heeby jeebies about digging up lost souls. Djaq pointed out a small bit of earth that seemed newly dug and Allan got to work. She watched the man as he shoveled the dirt to the side of the grave. "You're different, happier."

"Yeah," he had a bad feeling at were this conversation was leading. If he were right this evening was going to become very awkward quickly.

She studied him closely as if he were some experiment. "The shroud of anger and resentment that you use to carry about you seems to have gone."

"Yeah, yeah," he blushed, "I'm nicer and happier and we're all a cozy family again." He didn't like to be reminded of the man he had turned into. The man that betrayed his friends, his family.

"So what's her name," she asked nonchalantly.

"Pardon?"

"My father always told me that only a good woman with a soul pure and light could erase the shadows of a man's past," she shrugged as though it made the most sense in the world. "So who is she?"

Allan smiled at Djaq's strange saying. She really was from a completely different culture, but at the same time her words rang true. He hadn't been the same since he joined Guisborne. He had turned angry and vengeful. What made it all worse was that he had loved Djaq, and she had turned him down. His broken heart only seemed to fuel the flames. Even returning to the gang did not heal those wounds. Seeing Will and Djaq together always brought him sadness and jealousy. That is until he found something that could soothe his pain. His miracle elixir came in the form of a feisty village girl with full rosey lips, black bouncy curls, and a mischievous smile. "Her name is Miranda."

"I would like to meet her and thank her for returning my friend," Djaq said matter-of-factly.

Allan, whom usually loved to be the center of attention, was desperate to change the uncomfortable subject. "So when are you and Will going to have a babe or two?"

Djaq gave him a harsh look, "do you really think now is the time or place to have this discussion?"

Allan shrugged lifting another shovel full of dirt from the fresh grave, "why not? All I'm saying is you two have been married for a while now and I assume you get some time _alone._ I just figured that you would've ended up with child by now."

"There are things to do to lessen your chances. Will and I agree now is not the right time for a family," her voice was soft.

Allan lifted an eyebrow, "Will doesn't have a clue that you are using precautions does he?"

Djaq knew she needed to talk to someone, but she couldn't very well talk to Will or even Marian. She chewed on her lip nervously, "you have to swear not to tell."

"Your secret should be safe," he smiled. "No one in our gang has enough money to loosen my tongue." Allan laughed as her face filled with shock. "I'm just being funny."

She took a slow, deep breath and waited to release it. "I'm scared."

"Of what," Allan looked confused.

"Of being pregnant, of having a baby, of being a mother." She sounded frantic, "it is terrifying. I'm not sure if you have noticed or not, but I'm not exactly a nurturing person."

Allan waved her off, "sure you are. Well sometimes you can be a bit harsh. Especially when a guy is bleeding and you are stitching him up roughly. Oh, or when…I'm not helping am I."

Djaq's face had fallen. She looked sad and lonely, "I was not always like this. Before… when I was younger… before my father and brother were killed I used to be very sweet." Allan snorted but she continued, "no really. I was always taking in strays, and I had done my best to fill the void my mother had left. But when they died so did that girl. Not entirely at first. I remember treating injured on the battlefields. I cared too much, and each time I lost one my heart broke. I had to learn to become tough."

Allan knew that admitting this to anyone was hard for her. "You are not that way with everyone you know. I've seen you with Will," and for a moment he couldn't hide his jealousy and longing. "You always look at him with warm, caring eyes. I've noticed the gentle touches and caress that you have given him just to cheer him up." He looked down at his shovel, "whether you believe it or not, you have a nurturing side. You are just particular about those that you share it with. For what it means, I think you and Will would be brilliant parents."

Djaq smiled, feeling warmed by his words, "it looks like we found our baby. Right age, little to no decay. Let's take him back to the camp."

"No way," Allan stepped back. "We had a deal: I'd dig it up, but you have to carry it."

* * *

Eve sat in the small camp clutching little Jacob to her chest. He was such a sweet boy. Loud but sweet. She just hoped this plan would go well. She hoped that this would not be the last time she held her child in her arms. She glanced up, hearing Marian's voice.

"We can't thank you enough for watching the children Rosemary," the brunette smiled down at her daughter. "Chloe is usually pretty quiet, but she is teething a bit. Had another tooth come through yesterday."

Rosemary smiled, "oh posh, both babes will be fine. I've watched my share of children in my time. You lot just return safely."

Eve kissed her son's soft, downy hair before handing him to her mother. She knew he was in good hands, but still hated to leave him. She couldn't help the nagging feeling that this plan was not going to go as smoothly as the others believed. A dark gloom seemed to settle around her making her feeling like something terrible was coming. Eve tried to ignore her fear. She had faith in Much, and if he believed in Robin than she would to.

* * *

John paced nervously. He was usually not a fidgety man, he left the annoying worrying to Much, but this plan was wrong. Everything about it seemed disturbing. They were grave robbing and using the corpse to trick the sheriff. Not only was it desecrating a resting place but it almost seemed to be tempting fate. He did not like pretending that a child was dead; it was something that could come true far too easily. He rubbed his fingers on his temples trying to relieve the tension growing there.

Djaq approached the camp, laying the small body down on her cot before walking up to her husband. Maybe Allan was right, she thought. Maybe with Will and their children she would be different, more nurturing. She wrapped her arms around his hips and rested her head between his shoulder blades. He tried to turn to face her but her arms tightened.

"Are you alright, my love," his voice was barely above a whisper.

She smiled into his back loosening her grip so he could turn and wrap his arms around her. "I just missed you," she rested her head over his heart and listened to the steady beat. After this mission she would finally have the talk he'd been asking for. The one about starting a family.

* * *

Oh, how sweet. A small Will/Djaq moment. I hope that they can start that family someday.


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. I hope you all like this chapter. Bare with me. There may be a few bumps along the way for the outlaws, but I do have a plan.

* * *

They walked in silence though not the comfortable, companionable type. He could feel goose pimples prickle over his skin as the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. This was an unusual mission to say the least, and the plan was not exactly to his liking. He looked back at his closest friend. Much had a reassuring arm around Eve's waist as he helped her through the rough underbrush. Robin shook his head sadly; he hated bringing new people into these skirmishes. There was too high a risk for casualties. Eve was a nice girl, but she was not Marian or Djaq. She was not a fighter. Where Robin knew that made her perfect for Much, it did not make this mission any easier. He sighed and reached for his wife's hand.

Marian gave her husband a reassuring squeeze. She knew he was worried, and it did nothing to calm her nerves. She turned back to the gang, "Eve, tell me the plan again." She hoped that this would help alleviate everyone's concerns.

Eve glanced into Much's eyes questioningly. She still wasn't really sure of her place with him or with this group, but she knew that she loved him and that they were all trying to protect her and Jacob. Eve swallowed hard, "we go to Nottingham, and wait in the court yard for Vassey. Once we get his attention Djaq will step forward and leave the… the … child on the steps. I am to tell Vassey that the baby didn't make it. Then we will leave."

Robin nodded, "we need a plan to escape though. Much, John, and Marian will take Eve back to the forest as quickly as possible. The rest of us will cause diversions. We will split up and try to get the guards to follow us. We keep them from Eve whatever the cost."

The depth of Robin's words began to sink in. Everyone here was willing to risk their lives for her safety.

As they reached the gates Will tenderly placed his hand on Djaq's cheek, "stay safe, my love."

"You worry too much," she smiled up at him. "I'm a much faster runner than any of those guards, and I'm short enough that I can hide just about anywhere." She stretched to brush his hair out of his face, "you on the other hand are almost as tall as a tree. Where can you hide?"

"Alright, gang," Robin's voice was quiet but firm. "It's time."

* * *

"What exactly is this garbage," he smiled as the young boy jumped.

"Sir, it is your tea," the serving boy stuttered. His mind was racing. Please don't hurt me, he hoped to himself.

The sheriff flung the platter across the chamber, "it is cold. If this ever happens again you will find yourself in the stocks! Do you understand me?"

"Yes, my lord," he stepped out quickly.

Vassey walked up to one of his bird cages, "idiots. Why am I always surrounded by such incompetence?" He whistled to the small creature, "you just can't find good help."

"My lord sheriff," Vassey jumped as he heard a voice yell out. "I seek an audience with you."

He sneered, so _he_ was here already. He stomped out of his study knocking a serving boy down in the process. Absentmindedly, he wondered if it was the same whelp from earlier. "You," he pointed to a few guards, "follow me." He continued his journey through the castle. Pointing at two of the guards he ordered, "open the doors roughly. I'm in a bad mood."

The guards forced themselves to keep from rolling their eyes before slamming the doors open for Vassey's dramatic entrance.

"What is it Hood?" The sheriff looked over the entire gang, his eyes stopping on Eve. Pity that his plan worked so quickly. He had hoped to deal with the slight problem of over population. For a moment he let himself imagine the motherly screams from the crowd as children of all ages were hung or beheaded. Oh yes, a nice beheading would have been wonderful. "Decided to return my property?" He watched closely as Robin Locksley's servant wrapped a strong arm around Eve. So the little whore had already found comfort elsewhere. He shrugged; it was really no concern of his. He only wanted his heir and had already planned on executing the leper. She had, after all, served her purpose.

Eve stepped forward, trying to draw upon Much's strength. "My lord sheriff, I regret to inform you… that is to say… after my abduction…"

Djaq winced at the other woman's stuttering. The poor blonde was scared to death. She decided to improvise the plan a bit. She stepped forward, noticing her husband stiffen, and placed the small bundle on the steps. "The jaunt through the woods was too much for her while in such a late stage of pregnancy. I did what I could, but the baby came too early. His lungs were not yet developed. He did not survive."

The sheriff took everything in. Not only had Hood taken his property, but he allowed his heir to die. Furry bubbled up in him, and he swore to himself that he would make them pay. "Guards!"

"My gang," Robin's voice rang out, "disappear."

Much and John closed in around Eve while Marian pulled an arrow from her quiver and readied her bow. She kept a wary eye on the castle walls for archers as well as guards that strayed to near them as they made their hasty departure.

Robin, Allan, Djaq, Will, and Luke all did what they could to distract the guards before splitting up and running. Luke had two guards following him. He thanked God that neither of them had bows. As long as he kept a head of them he should be safe. He rounded a corner too quickly and didn't notice the arm reaching out for him. As he landed in a heap in the alley way he grabbed a dagger at his belt and faced his foe. His eyes soften as he recognized his captor to be Lucky.

"Shhhhh…. you idiot," she put a hand over his lips. "Do you want to get us both caught?"

His face turned bright red at the intimate touch, savoring the feel of her fingertips on his skin. "What are you doing here?"

"I knew you would be back to help, and I couldn't let you do it alone," she looked down at her shoes. "Thank you. I was so worried about my sister and the other children."

He tried to think of what Allan would do. He knew how his brother would act. He would blush and stammer and make a fool of himself. He pushed his shoulders back and smirked, "well I am one of Robin Hood's men."

She giggled softly, "which is why I decided to hide in the alley ways. You see, I am one of the Night Watchman's ladies. Which means it is my job to keep you," she poked him in the chest, "out of trouble."

"Oi, I'll have you know I can take care of myself," Luke tried to sound confident.

"You can, can you?" She smiled at him, "so you knew that they were leading you into a trap?"

His eyes were wide with shock, "they were?"

"I also brought you another set of clothes and a cloak," she handed him a pack. "I will keep watch while you change."

* * *

Will headed towards the gates when he heard Allan's voice.

"Now, lads, we can make a deal," Allan swallowed hard. "I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt. I mean look at me." He noticed Will sneaking up behind the guards, "you have to admit that this face is just too pretty to hurt. It would be a huge shame for me to end up with a scar or something."

Will rolled his eyes as Allan babbled on and on about his good looks. He took his hatchet in one hand and axe in the other, hitting both of the guards on the back of the head. "Do you ever shut up?"

"Not really," Allan shrugged, "let's get out of here."

* * *

Robin entered the camp, breathless, but no worse for wear. "Everyone alright," he glanced around at the group.

"Djaq isn't back yet," Will tried not to sound too panicked.

The leader nodded, "let's give her another fifteen minutes to get home. Then we go after her."

Marian walked up to Robin with Chloe in her arms, "apparently we were missed. Rosemary said that Chloe was very clingy and temperamental."

Robin lifted his daughter into the air and delighted in her coos and giggles, "is that right young lady? Were you being difficult?"

* * *

Djaq was cursing her words from earlier. Normally she had no problem shedding guards, but they were relentless. Every time she thought she found a hiding spot she was found. Every time she lost one guard, two more popped out from behind a different corner. She quickly doubled back and headed down a familiar alley. Her heart stopped as she found herself face to face with Vassey. She tried to back away from him slowly but found herself surrounded by guards. Her palms began to sweat, she knew that the gang would try to save her from the dungeons, but that didn't mean that she was excited about going. She remembered her one and only time in the sheriff's custody and shuddered. Then he had not known she was a woman. There was no telling what may happen to her this time.

"Well, well, Hood's little Saracen left all alone." Vassey's maniacal grin made her heart race, "so tell me, how it is that you can work miracles and bring people back from the dead, but you can't deliver a child?"

She swallowed hard, "as I told you. The infant was not ready. There was nothing I could do." She watched closely as he approached her. Her eyes were glued to the glint of steal in his hand. She tried to back away but felt the tips of swords pressing against her skin.

"_There was nothing I could do._ La di da di da!" He slid one hand into her hair and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "if I can not have my child, you will not have one either."

Djaq let out a cry of shock as she felt the knife slide into her lower abdomen. She could think of nothing but her husband as she fell to the dirt covered alley way.

The sheriff heard her whisper, "sorry Will," as he walked away.


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks for all of the reviews. Even if a few of you got mad and yelled at me!

* * *

Blood seeped through her fingers as she used all her strength to put pressure on her wound. She had to stop the bleeding and she had to control her panic. The scientist in her knew that her racing heart was pumping blood through her body too quickly, and that blood was spilling from her injured body. She took deep breaths, in an attempt to calm herself. She tried to switch into physician mode, but it was so much easier to do when you were not the one in pain. Her head fell back against the cobbled road, as she allowed herself to cry. Where was the gang? Where was Will? Was she going to die alone?

As she walked down the dark roads her thoughts drifted back to a certain outlaw. She shook her head, trying to dislodge her thoughts, but to no avail. The roguish man and his cheeky smile always seemed to be on her mind no matter how many times she told herself she could not care for him. Unlike most girls it had nothing to do with his illegal status. In fact they were quite similar. They were both thieves. No the reason that she could not love him was because she did not have time. She had to care for her family.

As she hurried towards her mother's small cottage she heard soft sobbing. She knew better than to walk into a dark alley way, but the crying seemed to draw her in somehow. When she found the source of the quiet sound her eyes grew wide in shock. Before her lay a small, dark woman holding onto a terrible wound. She dropped to her knees, her hands hovering unsurely over the injury. As her eyes drifted to the woman's face recognition snapped her out of her fear. "You are one of Robin Hood's gang." She thought of Allan. This was one of his friends, dying alone in a gutter. She had to help. "What do you need me to do?"

Hope, for the first time, filled Djaq. She had no idea who this young woman was, but she promised help. "Can you run to Sherwood and get help?"

"I shouldn't leave you," the young woman looked at her worriedly.

Djaq tried to reassure her but she did not have much energy, "rip the sleeve from your dress. I will have Robin buy you a new one." She watched as the girl tugged against the seams at her shoulder before it finally came free. "I need you to tie it around my waist, over the wound. It must be tight to stop the bleeding. Do you understand?"

"Yes," her voice was shaking with fear. She lifted Djaq into a sitting position and tried to ignore the woman's moans as she placed the fabric behind her back before lowering her back to the ground.

"Remember," Djaq sounded out of breath, "it must be tight and right over the wound. I will most likely scream. Do not let it frighten you."

The young woman swallowed hard, positioning the fabric over the wound. She tried to ignore the sounds of pain as she tied the bandage. "Now what do I do?"

Trying desperately to breathe past the pain Djaq asked, "what is your name?"

"Miranda," her voice was barely above a whisper. She was still in shock from the evenings events. She looked at her red stained hands and felt her stomach lurch. She had never seen so much blood.

Djaq smiled softly. Could it be the same Miranda that had captivated Allan? She really hoped so. "Miranda, I need to ask one more thing of you. It will be no little task."

"Of course," she answered without thinking. She could not allow this courageous woman to die. Not if she could help.

"Go to Sherwood. Follow the North road," Djaq's voice sounded drowsy. "You will come upon a large boulder covered in moss. Stand there and yell for help." She felt so tired. Maybe she could rest while the girl went in search of that gang.

Miranda nodded, "I will be back as soon as I can."

* * *

Everyone was waiting nervously around the camp as Luke made his approach.

Will immediately jumped up, "is Djaq with you?"

"Does it look like she is," Luke shrugged. "We all made a split for it. Haven't seen Djaq sense."

Allan eyed Luke up and down, making the teenager feel awkward, "I'm not being funny, but you knew this was a serious mission, right?"

"Course I did," the teenager said defensively. "Why?"

"Well, I was just wondering why you thought now would be a good time to pinch a new wardrobe?"

Luke looked down at his new clothing and blushed, "Lucky gave them to me. To help me escape."

Everyone turned to the bright red teenager, but his humiliation was cut short as they heard shouting.

"Allan," Miranda cupped her hands over her mouth and yelled, "I mean Robin Hood. Anybody!" She didn't know how far away they were or how long it would take to reach her. Could they even hear her? She looked at the large moss covered boulder and began yelling for help again. "Bloody hell is anyone out there?"

Allan's heart was racing as he dashed through the trees. What was Miranda doing here? Was she okay? He slowed his steps as he approached her, his eyes taking her in. All he could see was blood. Everywhere. All over. So much blood. "Oh God," Allan whispered. "We need Djaq. I have to get you to the infirmary."

The rest of the gang appeared and took in the sight of the disheveled stranger as she collapsed into Allan's arms. Who was this girl, everyone wondered.

Will's eyes roamed over the woman's body. He couldn't explain it, but somehow he knew that the blood was not hers. He felt his world tumble around him as his knees became weak. If it were not for John catching him he would have crumpled to the ground. "My wife… where is my wife?"

Miranda looked up from Allan's shoulder. Her heart went out to the tall, slender man. "I need you all to come with me quickly. There has been an accident."

Robin turned to his wife, "Marian, Much stay with Eve and the babies."

"No, she is my best friend," Marian pleaded. "She would be there for me. She has been there for me."

Robin hugged her, "I know my love, but Eve cannot fight. Someone must guard Chloe. Go to the infirmary and prepare it for anything we may need."

She nodded before heading back into the woods. The wrest of the gang followed after Miranda.

Will felt as if everything was falling apart. How could Djaq be hurt? She was the strongest of them all. She was his everything. She had to be okay. He felt hot tears burn down his face as he raced towards his wife. She had to be okay.

Luke was terrified. He had only seen his brother like this once before and it frightened him. When their father had died Will had become nothing but raw emotions. He remembered the betrayal he felt when Will told him to leave as he went after the sheriff. His brother had nearly become a murderer that day. He couldn't imagine what would happen if Djaq did not make it. He sent a silent prayer, begging for her to live.

Allan had been so terrified when he had seen Miranda. Even though he had only met her a few times he felt a deep connection to her and couldn't bear for any harm to come to her. Now that he knew it wasn't her blood he felt guilty. Hadn't he prayed it be anyone else but Miranda hurt? Hadn't he felt relieved when she said it was someone else's blood? Djaq had to be okay. He didn't think he'd ever forgive himself otherwise.

John lumbered through the trees. He may not be a graceful as the younger men, but he could still keep up with them if he needed to. His thoughts were focused on Djaq. When she first came to the camp she was so quiet, almost mild-mannered. In that way they suited each other. She did not feel the need to blabber on and on, and he enjoyed her company. She had become a daughter to him. She was a physician physically and emotionally. She had found the hole in his heart and somehow filled it when he thought it impossible. How would he go on without her? How would any of them go on without her?

Robin's head was spinning as he raced through the trees. He couldn't help but think of his own wife, and how many times she had almost been taken from him. Gisborne stabbed her and then almost married her, she had been tortured and nearly died, and most recently she had been shot and poisoned. He really wasn't doing a very good job at keeping her safe. He sighed softly, if he could have it his way he would lock her and Chloe in a tower. And Djaq, he amended his thoughts. After today Djaq would definitely be tossed into that tower too.

* * *

Djaq heard several footsteps approaching but was too tired to care. Her eyelids felt so heavy as she wondered to herself why her bed was so hard and cold. Where was Will? He should be warming her up.

You could hear gasps and indistinguishable whispers as they approached the young woman. Blood had pooled over the ground. Her body looked limp and lifeless. Will's legs betrayed him as his knees came crashing to the cobbled surface. He barely noticed the throbbing as he took his wife's cold body into his arms. He wept into her chest. How could this be? How could she be gone? He would kill whoever did this. He didn't give a damn who it was.

It wasn't fair. They had had so little time together. They had been married less than a year and now… now she was being taken from him. He vaguely heard the others behind him; their sobs and prayers. None of it mattered. All he could think about was never falling asleep in her arms again, never waking her with a kiss again. What was his life to become without her? How could he live in such a cold and empty world? He tasted the salt of his tears as he gently kissed her lips one last time. A chill ran down his spine as he felt the softest breeze against his face.

Wait.

That was no breeze. It was breath. Djaq was breathing. His eyes grew wide with shock as he began to shake her, "wake up. Djaq, my love, wake up. Please."

As the gang watched on their hearts broke all the more. "Will," Allan put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "she's gone, mate." The poor carpenter couldn't accept his loss, couldn't believe his wife was gone. All of the men looked up at the sky and fought with tears that tried to fall.

Will paid them no attention, his focus was entirely on the body in his arms. He shook her harder, but her eyes still refused to open. "Forgive me," he whispered before slapping her hard in the face. He felt John grab him from behind and pull him away from her.

"Son," John said softly. "She is gone. You have to let her go." He knew the young man was hurting but he couldn't allow him to strike Djaq's lifeless body.

Luke had been watching the whole scene unfold in fear. He knew that he had lost his brother forever. Will would not be able to get over his grief. His eyes slid over the figure of his sister-in-law. She was such a great woman. Her face seemed so peaceful, and her eyes were so soft. "Her eyes are open!" He shouted, "she's alive."

* * *

See... there is hope. I'm not a totally evil person. Please review. Remember she has lost a lot of blood, and it can only be replenished by reviews.


	24. Chapter 24

So I have waited a shamefully long time to update. I hope I can be forgiven.

I want to thank all of my wonderful reviewers. You are all too good for me.

* * *

The work of a midwife was never finished. The old woman sighed to herself as she was led towards the outlaws' infirmary. She had no idea what time it was, but from the position of the moon she had a feeling that dawn was still hours away. The outlaw named Allan and a young girl had woken her and all but dragged her from her home. Neither one was able to speak. Their faces were pale, their mouths were set, and their eyes seemed hollow. She knew that look. They were in shock. She sighed, they'll be of no use to her. She couldn't help but wonder why they needed her. No one was expecting a child, and surely Djaq could handle anything that might come their way. A sinking feeling imbedded itself in her stomach. What could have happened to her friends?

As she entered the infirmary she couldn't help but feel amazed. Will, the carpenter, had done a spectacular job. She glanced around the room until her eyes feel on a small, bleeding body. Fear spread through her when she realized it was Djaq. No wonder Allan and his lady friend pulled her from bed.

She immediately ran forward, "what happened?"

"We don't know," Robin answered.

Marian stepped forward, "I've prepared clean utensils as well as thread, herbs, and rags."

Matilda nodded, trying to appear confident in her abilities. "Have you given her anything for the pain?"

"She refuses to take anything," Will's voice was hoarse. "She said she was too weak and might not wake from it."

"She's smart that one," Matilda replied. "We better listen to her. Will be ready to hold her down, she has more strength than she gives herself credit for. The rest of you clear out."

Matilda pushed Djaq's ripped trousers out of the way so she could inspect the wound. "There is severe internal damage."

"That's nothing, right," Allan asked. "I mean Marian bounced back from the same thing without a problem. Just patch her up for us."

As she looked around she could tell the rest of the group seemed to agree with the blonde. She sighed, shaking her had sadly, "I'm a midwife, not a surgeon."

Djaq's eyes fluttered open. "You'll do fine," her voice rasped. "Just stitch up the organs the way you would regular flesh."

Matilda nodded, "I'll do what I can."

What seemed like hours later Matilda finally moved from the cot and wiped her bloodied hands on her skirts. "I've done all I can. She'll have to do the rest."

Everyone looked exhausted and haunted. Luke was pretty sure he'd have nightmares for months. The guys had said he could return to the camp with Eve and the babies, but he didn't want to seem weak. Now he regretted his decision. He had no idea that there would be so much blood. Djaq was so short and slender. How did all of that blood even fit inside her? And the screams, he shivered at the thought. Those screams would trouble him the rest of his life. He had watched as the midwife's hands disappeared into Djaq's belly while his brother and Marian held her down. They had thought she was near dead, but she thrashed around and yelled like a bear.

Matilda walked up to the frightened lad and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "the memory will pass and it will be replaced by happier thoughts."

Luke looked at her questioningly.

"Everyone gets scared when they see something like this," she assured him, "but it will pass. I promise."

* * *

Will felt like the muscles in his neck and back would be stiff the rest of his life. He'd stayed up with Djaq all night, listening to her breathing and watching the slight rise and fall of her chest. He was afraid to go to sleep. Afraid that he'd lose her forever if he stopped watching for the small movement or stopped listening to her soft sighs. He brushed his calloused fingers through her hair, marveling in her beauty. She was precious to him. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. They seemed dazed as she tried to focus on him. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips before she tried to speak. Only a rasping sound escaped.

"What is it, my love," Will leaned his ear closer to her mouth.

"I could use something for the pain now" she tried to smile, "and something to drink."

Will beamed down at her before moving from his spot. He had been watching her work for a long time now, and knew what berries and plants to use to help numb pain. He quickly filled a cup with water and returned to her, tipping the container slightly to her lips. Once she got enough he gave her some of the paste for her pain, and watched as her eyes closed once more.

Marian walked over to him with fresh bandages, water, and herbal concoctions. "I thought we should clean and redress her wound."

Will nodded and quickly unwrapped her soiled bandage. He and Marian worked quietly on their fallen friend. Marian gently washed away the dried blood that seemed to cover Djaq's lower abdomen while Will rubbed various salves and pastes over the jagged looking red line. His jaw clenched tightly as he looked at her injury. How could anyone hurt her? She was good and kind and pure and… and she was his everything. His eyes locked with Marian's as he felt her gentle fingertips graze his hand.

"She's going to be okay," Marian smiled softly. "She has us to look after her."

* * *

Eve was trying her best to help Much with dinner while she held little Jacob in her arms. She'd been keeping to herself when possible and Much was really starting to worry.

"Is it the forest," he asked. "I hate the forest. It's enough to make anyone out of sorts."

Eve looked at him in confusion, "pardon."

"You just seem so sad," Much looked down at the pot of stew. "I wondered if it was the forest… or me," the last part was barely above a whisper.

Eve gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "I assure you that you are not the reason for any sadness." She looked down at her son as he began to coo, "I just feel guilty."

"Guilty for what," Much couldn't understand. "I told you not to worry about the sheriff. You had no choice."

"Not about that Much." How could she explain it to him, "how many people are going to get hurt for me? First Marian and now Djaq. Both of which nearly died. I'm just not used to people risking their lives for me."

Much pulled her and the baby into his arms, "that's what family does, dearest. We look out for one another. You have sisters and brothers now who are going to annoy the hell out of you most of the time, but they will also have your back if you are ever in need."

"And what are you," her eyes looked up at him with hope. "Are you just a brother too?"

Much choked and blushed deeply, "well… I … that is to say," he stammered, "I'd like to be more."

* * *

The forest floor was full of tiny green leaves that seemed to fascinate the small child as she crawled around. She reached out and touched the one closest to her. It was cool and smooth and made her giggle. She looked up at her parents and then back down to the ground before lifting the small leave and sticking it in her mouth, gumming at it happily. Her enjoyment was short lived though as she felt her mother take it from her mouth.

"Now, now, Chloe. You don't know where that's been," Marian looked down at her small child.

Robin couldn't help but laugh, "that's right. You know what Uncle Allan uses them for."

The baby didn't understand what they were blabbering on about, but she was none to happy to have her toy taken away. Sure there were plenty of leaves on the ground that she could play with, but she wanted her leaf. Her small features bunched up into a scowl as she glared at her parents.

"I think she gets that look from you," Robin teased his wife.

Marian just glared at him, doing a pretty good job of imitating Chloe's face. "Come here sweet heart," she lifted the infant into her arms and dangled her tag above the little girl's face. "Why don't you play with this?"

Chloe happily obliged, grasping the small leather insignia and gumming it.

"You need to grow your hair out," Robin said as he watched his two favorite women.

Puzzled, Marian asked, "pardon?"

"I've been thinking," he explained. "I'm going to have Will get to work on an incredibly tall tower. Once it's complete we are going to stick you, the baby, and Djaq inside. I was just going to have Will build a strong door and lock for it, but that seems too risky."

"It does, does it," she giggled at her husband's ridiculous idea.

He nodded, "yes, it does. And that is why you need to grow your hair out. So I'll have something to climb up."

"Can't just leave some rope in the tower for me to through down at you," she asked.

"Course not. Then it would be too easy," Robin beamed at his wife.

* * *

The next chapter will include trouble for the Countess, the gang, and all of England.

Bum. Bum. Bum. Is there a hint of an actual plot?


	25. Chapter 25

OMG! It hasn't been a month since my last update. In fact it has only been a few days since the last chapter went up. Go me!

* * *

Djaq groaned as she stretched her aching muscles. It had been days since her attack and she was still confined to bed. Her husband, as sweet as he was, was driving her out of her mind. He had decided that due to her injury they should stay at the infirmary instead of going back to the camp with the gang. At first she had looked forward to the time alone and the privacy; now she longed for conversations that did not include, "how are you feeling," or, "you shouldn't be up," or, "we can't do that! We might rip your stitches." She was still frustrated at that memory. She'd woken in the middle of the night, curled into the warmth of his body. He had been so nurturing and kind, and his actions had made her love him all the more. She traced kisses down his angular jaw line, reveling in the feel of his rough stubble against her soft lips. Her fingers moved over his length as she unlaced his trousers. She was just about to free him from the terrible fabric when she felt his hand firmly grasp her wrist to stop her. She had assured him that she was the physician and that she gave herself a clean bill of health, but it did no good. He refused to touch her, or let her touch him.

She didn't know how much of her frustration was sexual or how much of it was cabin fever. Either way she needed to do something. Her chance for escape finally appeared as Will stepped out to relief himself. She quickly laced up her boots and made for the door. Quietly she tiptoed around him before breaking into a run. Her heart soared as she approached the camp.

"Djaq, what's wrong?" Robin's voice was full of concern as he placed his hands on her shoulders, "is it Will? Has something happened?"

She shook her head smiling, "no. Everything is fine. I just wanted to go for a run. It would be unwise to let my muscles stiffen up after such an injury," she explained to him.

"Oh, well don't scare us like that again," he rolled his eyes at her before returning to his bunk.

Marian approach her friend, "the caring, doting husband drove you crazy, didn't he?"

"You have no idea," Djaq glanced from Marian to Robin. "Okay, maybe you have some idea. He's being very kind, but I just couldn't take it anymore."

The other woman smiled knowingly, "well I hope you know he is going to be worried sick."

"I know," she sighed, "but I had to do something."

"Well if Robin and I had the infirmary all to ourselves, I think I could come up with something a little more enjoyable to do than running through the woods," Marian winked.

"That's what I thought," Djaq sounded exasperated. "But no! He was too worried about hurting me or pulling my stitches or irritating the wound. And Marian I tried to talk him into. Allah knows I tried, but he wouldn't budge, just kept pulling his trousers back up."

Marian pursed her lips together in thought, "well did you tell him that sometimes a little pain can be fun? I mean sometimes Robin does-"

The woman were interrupted by a soft cough from Much, "maybe you two would like to finish your conversation outside?"

Djaq went beet red as she noticed the gang watching them. Robin shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know I was finding the conversation most interesting. Tell me darling, what is it that I do?"

As Marian pulled Djaq outside they heard Allan call, "oi, don't go. I was wondering if you two had any more tips."

--

The castle was bustling with activity as the Countess Adrianna made her way to the Council of Nobles meeting. These were such a hassle. Why even pretend to hold the meeting. The sheriff would do as he wished and no one would question him. It all made for a dull day.

"Ah," Vassey smiled eerily at her, "Countess we are so glad you could join us. Shall we begin," silence was his only answer. "Well I am happy to announce that we will soon have a prestigious visitor among our halls. Prince John has decided to come to Nottingham. We will be throwing a banquet in his honor. Until then I want Robin Hood and his outlaws taken care of. Recently I took care of his Saracen myself, so I will tolerate no excuses. They are not to bother the Prince."

Adrianna was grateful to have mastered her facial expressions long ago. Her mind was reeling with shock. John was coming here. Why? She had worked hard to erase anything and everything from her past. No one knew that she used to be a lowly kitchen girl and she had planned on keeping it that way. She had always been careful to stay far from her Richard's little brother. _Her Richard_, she thought to herself sourly. He was never her Richard. Her mind worked quickly to come up with a way out of this visit. She remembered John as a child. He used to spy on her and Richard while they played, and on more than one occasion he pulled her hair or through table scraps at her as though she was a dog. He was insufferable and ridiculously jealous of his brother. Some things never change, she thought.

"Sire," she curtsied slightly, "regrettably I will not be able to attend the banquet. I have matters to attend to elsewhere."

"Deal with them later," he said flippantly. "I expect you to be there and to give our Prince," he looked her up and down, "a warm welcome."

Lucky knew her mistress was in a bad mood, but she also knew better than to ask what was wrong. She silently pulled Adrianna's thin blue cloak from her shoulders and hung it neatly in the wardrobe before pouring her a cup of tea. The cool blonde's scowl seamed to disappear as she inhaled the steamy liquid. "Thank you Lucinda," Adrianna sipped her warm beverage. "You must have read my mind."

She curtsied deeply, "my Lady seemed out of sorts."

"Very much so," she agreed as she swallowed the soothing drink. "Prince John will be visiting shortly and I have been commanded to entertain him."

Lucky's eyes grew wide, "surely my Lady was not ordered to… entertain him in that way. Forgive my frankness, but you are not a servant, you are nobility. They cannot order you to… to…"

Adrianna smiled softly at the young girl she had taken under her protection, "alas I am afraid you will learn that every woman lives in servitude, no matter her title. Lucinda, if there is one thing that I can teach you it is this: your femininity can be your greatest weapon. Just the thought of a night of passion can make the best of men nothing but pawns in your hands. It is the only true way for a woman to gain power."

Lucky nodded, but couldn't bring herself to speak. Did the Countess really mean that a woman should throw her virtue aside for power? She should bed man after man in an attempt to better herself? She couldn't stomach the thought. Her one encounter with sex had been painful and ugly. She could not imagine willingly giving herself to anyone. Just the thought of a man touching her made her stomach churn painfully. Well that wasn't entirely true. She had kissed Luke. She had allowed herself to become close to him. For some reason unknown to her she did not fear him the way she did other men.

"I know it is hard to imagine now," Adrianna spoke soothingly, "but the fear will lessen. There will come a time when the touch of a man does not frighten or repulse you. You may even ache for it."

A few weeks ago she would have laughed at the thought, but that was before Luke found his way into her heart. She felt awkward even thinking about it. A part of her thought, why not go to him. Her virtue was already lost so what did it matter. But she knew that Luke was a good boy, even if she was soiled he would not lay with her. He had far too much respect for women. That was a good thing, right?

She shook her head trying to dispel the unclean thoughts. "So the Prince is coming to Nottingham? That is exciting."

"Far from," the Countess rolled her eyes. "He is just another man, Lucinda. Nothing more." The older woman finished her tea and walked over to her desk. "You are free for the rest of the evening. Go home to your family. I will see you in the morning."

She curtsied, "thank you my Lady."

She knew that she should do as she was told and go home. It had been days since she saw her family, but she also knew how important her job was. She had to get a message to Marian. Prince John coming to Nottingham was no little thing. She smoothed her hair and dress as she made her way into the forest. Her heart fluttered at the thought of seeing Luke again.

As she approached the camp she felt her heart begin to hammer in her chest. She swallowed down her nervousness and headed towards Marian.

Marian swatted her husband's hands away as she noticed the teenager's approach. He ignored her attempts and continued to tickle her ribs mercilessly. "Robin, stop it," she giggled. She jumped away from her husband and rushed to Lucky's side. "Is everything alright?"

Lucky smiled at her hero, "I have news for you."

Robin scooped Chloe up in his arms, kissed her softly on the forehead, and walked over to the young girl. "Hello Lucky, how's life in the castle."

She smiled at Robin. Maybe the Countess was wrong. Not all men could be bad. Just look at how Robin is with Marian and their daughter. "Prince John is coming to Nottingham. The Countess seems more upset than usual. For some reason she really does not want to see him."

"Can't blame her," Marian shivered. "I've only met the man once, but it was a meeting I shall never forget. I've never known anyone who could be so cold and manipulative. He makes the sheriff seem docile."

Robin patted the girl on the back, "good work Lucky. Why don't you come to the camp? It's getting late and I'd hate for you to miss dinner."

Luke was working hard with his brother. They had noticed that several villagers were in desperate need of good carpentry work. Once a week they went to repair fences and roofs, but in their free time at the camp they made furniture. Luke was currently focused on a rocking chair for a mother in Clun, but he was having a hard time with the balance. His forehead creased into a frown as he nudged it with his finger and watched it wobble back and forth.

Will sat next to his little brother and studied the chair closely. It was good, solid work, and he felt himself swell with pride. "I've never made a rocking chair," he said simply.

Luke knew the meaning hidden in those few words. His brother was praising him, and acknowledging his work. He smiled, "I can't figure out how to fix the balance."

Will smiled. His brother was asking for his help. "I have an idea. See your bracer there," he pointed at a long, thin piece of wood. "Each time it rocks it moves slightly. If you add a second bracer that should hold the legs square."

Luke smiled at his brother, "of course." He bent his head and began whittling on a new piece of wood.

Will nodded and patted his brother on the back before returning to his own work.

Luke had the new bracer made and put in place in no time. He quickly ran inside, "Eve, can you help me with something?"

The newest member of the camp looked at him with wide eyes, "of course." She smiled softly. Slowly but surely she was being welcomed into this makeshift family.

Luke led her to the chair, "I made it for a mother in Clun, but I'm not sure how comfortable it will be. I mean I sat in it and all, but… well… I…"

She smiled at the young lad and sat carefully in his chair. Her back seemed to mold into the wood, and she felt the muscles in her shoulders relax as she slowly rocked back and forth. A soft sigh escaped her lips. "Luke I don't think you should give this to the villager."

Luke's face fell into a frown.

Eve laughed and pulled herself from the comfort of the chair, "because I want it for myself. You did an amazing job."

He beamed at her, "I could make one for the camp!" Luke immediately began grabbing more wood that he would need to complete his task when he noticed Lucky's slender frame emerge from the trees.

"Everyone we have a guest for dinner," Marian told the gang.

While they all tucked into Much's stew Lucky told everyone about the day's events. They all sat in shock at her news, and praised her for telling them so quickly. The rest of the meal involved various ways to rob Prince John, humiliate the Sheriff, and foil any attempt at the throne. Finally Lucky stood and smoothed the wrinkles on her dress, "I should be heading home." She snuck a quick glance at Luke and nodded her head in the direction of the door.

Luke however didn't seem to get the hint. Djaq rolled her eyes at her brother-in-law. He was much like Will. "Luke, why don't you walk our guest to the forest's edge? I would hate to see her get lost this late at night."

Luke jumped up knocking his bowl and a fair amount of stew onto the ground. He blushed furiously as he cleaned his mess and then grabbed his hammer, tucking it into his belt.

As soon as they stepped outside Lucky began talking nervously, "why the hammer?"

Luke shrugged, "I have never been comfortable with a sword. I much prefer a bow or my hammer."

"Oh," she said simply, looking down at her fingers.

Luke stopped once they made it to the edge of the forest. "Lucky," his voice cracked slightly.

She tried not to giggle, "yes?"

"Well I was just wondering," he had gone over this speech over and over in his mind, but all of his preparations seemed to disappear when he looked into her doe shaped eyes. He swallowed nervously as his eyes roamed over her lovely face framed by copper curls and down her thin body. His mouth went dry as he noticed the way her blue dress hinted at soft curves. "That is to say… I would ask your father but I am an outlaw, and I know if I were your father I'd never let someone like me anywhere near you."

She put a gentle hand on his chest and felt shivers travel up her arm, "what are you trying to say?"

"May I court you," he blurted it out so quickly that the sentence seemed jumbled into a single word. He quickly averted his gaze from hers, praying silently that she would turn him down gently.

She couldn't believe what he had just asked. He wanted to court her as if she were a lady. It was his way of showing his respect for her, and in that moment she understood why she felt differently about him. Who else would respect her and treasure her the way he did? She smiled softly at his shy, nervousness. He was right. Her father would never allow him to court her. She smirked to herself; well her father didn't need to know. She watched as he fidgeted nervously, waiting for her answer.

He felt her fingers grasp his tunic tightly as she raised herself on her tiptoes. Her lips grazed his gently. He sighed into her kiss and she took it as an invitation. Her tongue darted into his mouth. The kiss was breathtaking, and he found himself burying his hands into her red hair. When they finally slowed down and separated he smiled cheekily at her, "was that a yes?"

"If you need to ask, Luke Scarlett, you are not as smart as I thought."

* * *

I do love having a little bit of cuteness every now and then.


	26. Chapter 26

Recently on To Serve And Protect:

"So when are you and Will going to have a babe or two?"

Djaq gave him a harsh look, "do you really think now is the time or place to have this discussion?"

Allan shrugged lifting another shovel full of dirt from the fresh grave, "why not? All I'm saying is you two have been married for a while now and I assume you get some time _alone._ I just figured that you would've ended up with child by now."

"There are things to do to lessen your chances. Will and I agree now is not the right time for a family," her voice was soft.

Allan lifted an eyebrow, "Will doesn't have a clue that you are using precautions does he?"

Djaq knew she needed to talk to someone, but she couldn't very well talk to Will or even Marian. She chewed on her lip nervously, "you have to swear not to tell."

* * *

Djaq felt a sudden emptiness as she watched Marian and Eve with their children. For the first time she was envious of the two mothers. She dreamed of her own baby in her arms, with Will's soft knowing eyes. _What have I been so afraid of,_ she thought to herself. She knew that Will would be a wonderful father and that she would cherish anything that was a part of him. She smiled softly at the thought of caring a life inside of her; caring a piece of her precious Will Scarlett. She looked over at her husband, who was currently sawing away on one project or another. Summertime had hit Sherwood hard, making even the most shaded areas hot and humid. Will had long since removed his tunic, and Djaq most certainly did not mind. She watched as beads of sweat trailed over the smooth muscles of his shoulders and back, disappearing into the hem of his trousers. Suddenly she noticed that the forest had become entirely too hot, and it was not just because of the time of year. She sauntered over to her husband and placed a gentle hand on the small of his back.

He felt shocks jolt through his entire body at the small touch, and turned to smile at her. He watched her curiously as she took his hand and led him deep into the foliage. Once they were far enough away from the camp she allowed her hands to roam over his slick chest. Her fingernails scratched over his nipples and down his stomach before burying themselves under the soft fabric of his trousers. Lips soon followed the paths that her hands had used, and he felt like his knees might buckle. He closed his eyes as he felt the silky strokes of her tongue move up his length before she took him fully into her mouth. _She must have been talking to Marian again,_ he thought to himself. It seemed like the women shared all of their new ideas. If this was the result he did not mind what little embarrassment he felt from the "girl talks". She kissed her way back up his body, tasting his salty sweat on her lips.

"I've been thinking," she whispered into his ear before gently sucking on his neck.

His mind felt fuzzy. He didn't care what she was thinking so long as she didn't stop what she was doing.

"Maybe it is time that we tried to start a family," she pulled her tunic over her head and tossed it to the side.

It took him a moment to register her words as his eyes roamed hungrily over her small waist and firm breasts. His hands travelled to her hips, lifting her in the air, and wrapping her legs around his lean body. Her back arched as his tongue flicked over her nipple. "Is that not what we have been doing," he laughed softly. His breath was cool against her overheated skin.

She ground her hips into his as she kissed him passionately, "before we were unable to."

This confused him, "what do you mean?" He had no idea what she was talking about.

She ran her fingers over the corded muscles of his arms and shoulders, "I was concerned." She kissed his collar bone, "I was taking an herbal mixture."

Will set her down and ran a hand through his disheveled hair. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. She had been trying to prevent any chance of becoming pregnant. He felt confused and hurt and betrayed. His wife didn't want to carry his child. She didn't want to have a family. How could she betray him like that? How could she reject him, and anything he had to offer her? "Tell me Djaq, is the thought of bearing my children so repulsive to you?" He knew his words were dripping with venom, but he was too hurt to care. Without even thinking he stormed off into the trees.

"Will, no. Come back," she called after him. _How could she have been so thoughtless_, she asked herself. She should have known how Will would respond. She quickly found her shirt, pulled it back over her head, and headed towards the camp. She tried to force air into her lungs as she skidded to a halt in front of John and Allan. "Have you seen Will?"

"Let him go little one," John said softly. "Sometimes men just need to blow off some steam. He'll be back. You know his family is everything to him."

Djaq's eyes stung with hot tears. Yes, his family was everything to him, and he was off somewhere in the forest feeling like his family, his wife had betrayed him. She had to find him. She had to explain… everything.

Allan and John watched as Djaq ran off with tears streaming over her soft cheeks. "Well done you," Allan shoved John in the arm. "Hey I think Robin just gave Chloe some candy. If you hurry you can take it from her and make her cry too.

* * *

Marian nibbled on her bottom lip as she studied her sad little map that she had painstakingly drawn on the forest floor. Robin seemed to approach the news of Prince John's arrival as he would any old noble. Marian knew it was different. There would be far more guards then their small group had ever had to deal with. Not just the sheriffs either. Surely John would bring his own soldiers. Her map was covered with various acorns and rocks, as she tried to figure out the best routes and hiding places for the gang.

"Chloe, my love," she giggled melodious, "put your father and Uncle Much down. They are supposed to keep the guards on the west side busy." Chloe only smiled happily before sticking the acorns in her mouth. "Chloe spit that out," she held her hand in front of her child's face. "That's dirty. We don't eat that."

Robin laughed as he approached his two favorite ladies. "Chloe you know better than to put that in your mouth." He lifted her into the air and tossed her lightly before catching her again, "is someone a silly little girl."

Marian watched her husband tickle their baby and smiled slightly before returning to her work.

"Why does my lady look so serious," Robin dropped a quick kiss on her cheek.

She rolled her eyes at him, "we need a plan."

"We have one," Robin assured her. "We are going to get into the castle and rob the banquet. Really Marian, it isn't that difficult."

"This is serious Robin. It's no longer a game."

Robin's face grew serious, "the first time your life was put in danger I lost all illusions of this being a game."

She knew better than to argue with him when he was in this mood. "Then you know how important a good plan is. Let me tell you what I was thinking."

"How about I tell you about my plan?" Marian nodded so he continued, "we get someone to watch Chloe for an hour or so and go for a walk." He said the last part with his lips hovering over her neck.

She shivered under his kisses, "really Robin, you think of nothing else do you?"

"How can I think of anything else with such a beautiful wife," he asked innocently.

She sighed as he continued to caress her, "why don't you see if Much can watch her?" Before she could blink Robin had lifted their giggling child into his arms and ran in the direction of the camp. "Careful not to drop her!"

When he returned he tackled her to the ground playfully wasting no time at all. He pinned her arms over her head with one hand while the other one fumbled with the laces at the front of her corset. Every time she tried to speak he silenced her with another kiss.

Marian decided that two could play at his game. She waited for him to lean over off balance before she twisted around on top of him. Quickly she pulled his tunic over his head and bent to place quick kisses and bites over his chest. Her fingers scraped over his skin before unlacing his trousers.

Robin sat up and began slowly removing his wife's clothing. It didn't matter how many times he had seen her like this, she still took his breath away. He kissed her passionately as he dug his fingers into her hips and thrust into her.

"We really should do this more often," Marian gasped. She moved over him skillfully, knowing exactly which touches and caresses he liked the most.

Robin groaned into her shoulder, "I wish we had Locksley, had our own bed chamber, our own bed."

"But then we would miss out on the thrill of Sherwood," she whispered into his ear. There was something erotic about twigs and leaves and rocks digging into her knees as they rocked frantically. The excitement that filled her at the thought of being caught at any moment by a guard, a member of the gang, or even just a farmer was enough to make her fall over the edge.

He couldn't even think of a comeback as she moved against him harder and faster. The wind was knocked out of him as she pushed him down on the forest floor. Her hands dug into his shoulders as she set a crazed pace until she collapsed onto his chest spent. Robin cradled her and ran his fingers through her damp hair. Not for the first time, he considered himself the luckiest man alive.

"Robin," Marian's voice was barely more than a pant, "we need a plan."

He knew what she was talking about. She was really worried about the banquet. "Alright, we'll try things your way," he gently rolled her over. Grabbing a bunch of acorns, he began placing them all over her body.

"Robin!" She swatted his hands away, "what are you doing?"

He pinned her wrists with one hand and set about his task again, "I am trying things your way. This" he placed an acorn three inches below her belly button, "is Much."

She squirmed and giggled under his touch, "I'm not sure if I like Much being there."

"What you don't want him at the gates," Robin asked innocently. "But we need someone there. These," he lifted two more and placed them on top of her breasts, "are Allan and Djaq. They are keeping a look out in the towers."

"I really don't like Allan being in the tower," she smiled up at him. "And where will you be my fearless leader?"

"I," Robin held up the largest acorn, "will climb over the west wall, come down the tower, sneak into the ballroom," the acorn glided over her ribs, "rob them brilliantly after delivering an amazingly smart speech, and then escape through the castle gates that Much has been so diligently guarding."

She burst into peels of laughter, "are you just about done?"

He captured her lips with his, "you're right."

"Pardon," she lifted an eyebrow curiously.

"Your way is fun!"

* * *

Thank you guys for all of your wonderful reviews. Sorry I always take so long to update.


	27. Chapter 27

Everyone always thought that he was the calm one; the quiet, logical thinker. They assumed that his emotions never got the better of him; that he didn't act irrationally. They were wrong. The young carpenter always thought that he felt too much, too intensely. He had to be quiet and shy to keep from saying or doing something that he would regret.

He was so confused. He'd never been mad at his wife before. Frustrated, occasionally, and even annoyed from time to time. Not once had he ever felt this unbelievable anger towards her. Beneath that lay the hurt. The pain was like nothing he had ever felt before. He thought he had finally found someone who would accept and love him unconditionally, but what if he were wrong? Why did she despise the thought of having his child? He felt as though his heart was being torn in two.

Djaq had been searching for Will all afternoon. She had gone everywhere she could think and now she was just roaming around in a desperate attempt to find him. She had never felt so ashamed of herself. She should have known how he would feel about her admission. Some foolish part of her had thought that he would be as happy as she was. She had finally gotten over her fear of becoming a mother. What she had not considered was how he would feel about it. She should have known that her husband would immediately take all of the blame on himself. If she didn't want a child it wasn't because of her fear. No, it would be because of Will. She shook her head in frustration. What kind of a wife was she?

She was still beating herself up mentally when she stumbled into a small grove. The sight broke her heart. Her dear husband was sitting bent over with his head in his hands. She approached him cautiously; the way you would an injured animal that might flee.

Will heard soft foot steps approach, and knew it was her. Somehow he always knew when she was near. His body tensed involuntarily, but he stayed where he was.

"Will, let me explain," her voice was soothing.

He grunted, "what is there to explain? I'm not much of a husband, not much of a man. I have nothing to offer you or any children. I don't blame you."

"Will Scarlett," she yelled. She didn't mind him being mad at her, but she would not sit by while he attacked himself. "You are a wonderful husband, and the best man that I have ever known. And I wouldn't be much of a wife if I allowed anyone to speak of you that way."

He rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

"The only thing wrong with you is that you are dumb as a rock from time to time," she said in frustration.

"What happened to not allowing anyone to speak ill of me," he asked gruffly.

She frowned at him, "it is one of my privileges as your wife." She took a deep breath. This wasn't going as planned. "I was terrified."

"Of having my child," he interrupted her.

"Of being a mother," she saw his confused look. "Just because women have the right parts does not mean that we know how to be a mother." She stared at her hands, "I'm not like Marian. I'm not quick to nurture. I'm not confident. I'm not…." Will tried to look at her but she averted her gaze, "I'm not like your mum. I hear the stories that you and Luke tell. I won't be as good as her."

Will couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could Djaq worry about being a mother? She was the most amazing person that he had ever met. "Is that why you… why you have been taking precautions?"

She nodded, still refusing to meet his eyes.

He quickly took her into his arms and kissed the top of her head, "why would you ever think such things, my love?" His anger was quickly forgotten as he caressed his wife. "Look at me," taking her chin in his hand he tried to bring her face to meet his. "Saffiyah, my love, please look at me."

He so seldom used her given name that she couldn't help but do as he asked. His soft green eyes seemed to bore into her soul. She knew that he could see everything. Every fear, every desire.

"Do you still feel that way," his question was full of compassion and understanding.

She shook her head softly, "no. I know I'll never be like your mother or Marian, but I… I am curious to find out what kind of a mother I will be."

"Please do not keep things from me, Saffiyah," he whispered into her hair. "I am your partner. Please tell me when things bother or frighten you. Let me help you through them."

"I will," she smiled up at him.

* * *

Much and Eve were working quietly on the evening meal while Jacob was napping. "I found some apples," Eve said softly. "I thought I might make some sauce for Chloe and a pie for the rest of us."

"Mmmmmm," Much closed his eyes, "pie sounds great."

She blushed softly at his approval and set to work. Her eyes kept drifting over to the singing man next to her. Even in this heat he was wearing an undershirt, tunic, vest, and scarf. She had seen the rest of the men shed everything but their trousers as they worked, but Much always seemed to keep his multiple layers. She wondered what he looked like under the clothing. She had seen him once before, in a bath in Bonchurch, but she had been shy and bashful at the time. Now she couldn't help but wonder what muscles lay beneath. It had been nearly a week since she had asked Much exactly were she stood with him, and he had managed to avoid the question over and over again. She was beyond frustrated. She wondered if his loss of interest was because she was no longer pure. She slammed the apple on the table, "what am I doing here?"

Much looked at her oddly, "slicing apples?"

"No, Much. What am I doing here?" She waved her hands between them, "what are we doing here?"

Much's forehead wrinkled in confusion, "I… we… you…"

"I could just go live with my mother, but no, I chose to stay here with you." She just couldn't take it anymore, "and where does that leave us? You make comments and advances and then run away as soon as I respond. I thought you loved me."

"I do," he said earnestly.

She threw up her arms in frustration, "then why don't you show me? Why do you-" she was interrupted as Much crashed his body into hers. One arm wrapped tightly around her waist and the other hand tangled in her hair. Her fingers knotted in his scarf as she tried to pull him closer. They kissed as though it was their first and last. As if that kiss were the last breath of a dying man. It was heated and strong and fragile all at once. It was crazed and wild and completely untamed. When they finally parted they were both out of breath. Eve's lips felt bruised and wonderful. She studied Much's face. His eyes were still closed, as if he was afraid he would wake from a dream. His cheeks were lightly flushed and his lips were a deep pink from the pressure of their kiss. He never looked lovelier, she thought to herself.

"Marry me," his voice was little more than a hoarse rasp.

She couldn't have heard him correctly, "what?"

"Marry me," a nervous smile spread across his face. "I love you and Jacob, and would do anything for the two of you. There is no one else for me."

Her mind was racing. Much, her Much, had just proposed. Albeit not exactly the way she had always imagined, but it was still a proposal. He wanted to marry her. Even with her honor gone and a child out of wedlock he wanted her as a wife. She watched as his face started to fall, and placed her hands on his cheeks before pulling him in for another kiss. "Why did it take you so long to ask?"

* * *

Will and Djaq made up and I gave you guys a proposal. Looks like things are looking up for the outlaws!


	28. Chapter 28

Marian crawled over her husband, careful not to wake him. The task was not difficult thanks to his ale induced coma. After Much and Eve announced their engagement to the gang Allan had decided that they needed to celebrate. Obviously some celebrated more than others. She smirked at the snoring men, before nudging Djaq softly.

The smaller woman rubbed her eyes, trying to adjust to the light. "What is it Marian," she yawned softly.

"I have a plan," she said mischievously.

Djaq sighed, but got up anyways. Marian's plans were a lot like Robin's sometimes. They both have a bad habit of setting off on foolish adventures. Both women dressed quickly and grabbed their weapons before tip toeing out of the camp. "Are you going to tell me what this is about or not?"

Marian smiled softly, "well Eve is getting married, and you can't trust the men to take care of the little things."

Djaq thought about pressing her friend for information, but figured that she would find out soon enough. Before long the women were standing in front of a small cottage in Locksley. Djaq smiled with understanding. They were going to see Sarah, the seamstress that not only helped with their clothing and blankets, but also made Djaq's lovely wedding dress. She smiled fondly at the memory.

Sarah ushered them in quickly, "what can I do for you ladies? Drop off's aren't usually until Tuesday."

"Quite right," Marian agreed. "We came here for business. We need a dress for a friend."

Sarah nodded in understanding, "what size is she?"

"She is a few inches shorter than me and her bust is a bit smaller than mine," Marian tried to explain. "She is self conscious about her mid section though. Do you have anything that flows out from under the bust?"

"Of course," Sarah began pulled out a simple pale green dress.

Marian was beaming, "we'll take it."

On there way out of Locksley Djaq turned to her friend, "how do you know that she is self conscious about her waist?"

"Because I was after I had Chloe," Marian shrugged. "Babies wreak havoc on your body."

Djaq smiled softly as she marveled at the changes a woman's body could undergo. She wasn't naïve. Thanks to Marian she knew exactly how painful pregnancy and child birth were. She had been especially creeped out when her friend had told her that she thought the skin on her stomach would rip to pieces as she grew larger. Even knowing all this a part of her longed to feel the flutter of movement inside her womb. Lost in her own thoughts she had not realized where they were going. "Why are we in Bonchurch?"

Marian just smiled knowingly and approached an old farmer, "why is the manor empty?"

"Oh, that," the older man shrugged as he weeded around his tomato plants. "No one has lived there since Master Much left. I think the Sheriff has forgotten about us which is fine by me."

Marian nodded and thought for a moment. If her plan was to work she had to know what these villagers were like. "Where do your loyalties lie?"

The older man gave her a skeptical look, "that is an odd question for a young lady to ask. Nevertheless I am loyal to my master; as is everyone else here. He was not here long, but while he was we were all happy and fed. My boys had never eaten so well."

"He sounds like a good man," Marain said fondly. Leave it to Much to make so many loyal friends in such a short time.

"Aye, I defend him with my life."

Djaq was still confused by the day's events as they made their way back to the camp. "What was that about?"

"We just found where Much and Eve will spend their wedding night," she shrugged.

Djaq was about to inquire further when she noticed Marian tense and duck behind a shrub. Following suit, she hid and looked down onto the road. Since news that the Prince was coming to Nottingham the Sheriff had begun taxing the populace more. The people were suffering even more than they had been. It was something that made every member of the gang shake with anger. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Marian string her bow. "Marian, what are you doing," she hissed.

"Why, what we always do. I'm going to rob the sheriff of his precious tax money," she said flippantly.

_She is just like her husband, _Djaq thought. "We should wait for the others."

"They'll never get here in time. Djaq we can handle this." That was all she said before letting out a piercing whistle. The sound was meant to notify Robin and the others of trouble and their location, but also had the added bonus of startling the horses. She watched happily as the wagon began wobbling back and forth over the rough trail. Djaq moved quickly and began cutting at a thick rope with her dagger. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips as she watched a large log crash onto the road feet before the horses. Her Will was brilliant!

Notching an arrow, Marian made her way down to the nervous steeds and their load. "You boys know how this goes. Drop your weapons and step away from the wagon and you won't be harmed." She was pleased to see their down cast faces as six men lined up with their hands behind their heads. "Alright Djaq, let's go."

Djaq's small feet shuffled down the hill until she made her way in front of the wagon. Both women noticed the six men's shoulders square. They were being robbed by two small women. Marian hoped that they wouldn't get any ideas. She was pretty sure that she and Djaq could take them, but not without a few unwanted bruises and scrapes. Djaq pulled at the chest in the wagon, but it was no use. "Marian, it is too heavy for me."

This made the men laugh, "now what are you pretty ladies doing so far out in this scary forest?"

Marian hated that patronizing tone, "embarrassing a group of the sheriff's men. What are you lovely ladies up too?"

Djaq rolled her eyes and grabbed the rope that was tucked behind the chest. There was no way that she and Marian could make off with the chest fast enough to get away from the men. She was going to have to tie them up. "No funny business," she warned as she led them all to a large tree. She noticed the quick movement moments too late as she looped the rope around the men. In a blink of an eye she was in one of the men's arms. Her back was against his front. One of his large arms was wrapped too tightly around her waist as the other hand held a dagger to her throat.

Marian didn't think, she just reacted. Before the man could say a word or take another breath Marian had loosed her arrow. Djaq's eyes went wide as she felt the arrows of the fletching cut her cheek before the man behind her fell to the ground. "Does anyone else want to test my aim, or do you want to play nice while my friend her ties you up?" She could see that the men were debating with themselves. They wanted to avenge their friend, they wanted to teach these women a lesson, but they also didn't want to die. Marian smirked cheekily as they all turned their backs to the women and hugged the tree allowing the small Saracen to tie them up. _We did it_, she thought to herself happily. Her celebration was short lived as she looked over her shoulder and noticed the gang. They looked fierce. Will was tossing an axe from one hand to another. Much was glaring over his shield and sword. Allan, well he looked more amused than fierce, but what did you expect? John's grimace could make a grown man wet himself. And in the center was Robin. His bow was pulled tight, his eyes burned with anger, his mouth set firmly. Her breath caught at the sight of him. There was something feral and untamed about him, and it made her want to drag him off into the forest. Except, she thought, his anger was probably directed at her.

Robin glared down at his wife. Waking up with her missing and no clue where she had gone had scared him to death. He and the gang had been searching for them all day, and where did they finally find them? Gallivanting through the forest, trying to rob six men on their own! "John," Robin said gruffly, "get the chest. Everyone head back to camp."

Marian let out the breath she had been holding. Maybe he wasn't that upset.

"Marian, come with me."

Or not.

Djaq gave her an apologetic look before making her way to her own husband who didn't exactly look happy, but didn't seem nearly as upset as Robin.

He waited until they were secluded from everyone else. "What were you thinking?! Leaving camp, without telling anyone where you were going."

"I told someone," she argued.

He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, "Djaq does not count. Not if you are taking her with you. What in the world was so important that you had to sneak out of camp before dawn?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise," she said softly.

"What?"

Holding up the pale green fabric, "we went to get a wedding dress for Eve, and to secure lodging at Bonchurch for their wedding night."

Robin was speechless. He had been scared to death, and for what? A wedding dress? "Well you shouldn't have tried to take on those men by yourself."

Now Marian was starting to get ticked, "and why not? I at least had Djaq with me, you would have tried to rob them even if you were alone." She poked him in the chest, "you are just being a sexist, chauvinistic, ARG!!" She pushed him harder, "I am just as capable as you, and if I choose to rob Prince John himself no one is going to stand in my way. Not even the _Great_ Robin Hood!!"

Before she could blink he had her pinned roughly against a large oak. His mouth crashed down over hers violently. His fingers tugged her hair as he bit her lip roughly only to suckle it gently afterwards. She threw her head back, exposing her neck as she gasped for air.

Robin moved his attention down to her neck and collarbone rubbing his shaggy beard roughly against her soft skin as he bit and kissed his way down. His hands, which were normally gentle, moved almost ruthlessly over her body as he pulled at her clothing.

Marian was done playing helpless. She pushed him down on the forest floor and pounced onto him, pinning his wrists as she kissed him ferociously. She ground her hips into his as she sucked on a spot of skin just above his collarbone. She wasn't on top for long however. He quickly caught her off balance and flipped her over. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side before doing the same to hers. He immediately lost himself in her exposed breasts; biting, kissing, and licking the sensitive skin. She squirmed under his touch, moving seductively against his erection, as she dug her fingernails into his chest and back. They groped and clawed at each other in a desperate attempt for dominance. It was a game with no loser, and it was one of their favorites. Marian moaned loudly as his fingers dug into her hips. With each forceful thrust she felt twigs and rocks dig into her back. It all seemed to add to the excitement.

As they finally lay spent on the forest floor, their limbs tangled together, Marian asked breathlessly, "what was that?"

He smirked cheekily, "I had to punish you some way. You have been very bad."

* * *

Poor Marian, getting punished for trying to do something nice. She just wanted to get a pretty dress for Eve.


	29. Chapter 29

Sorry for the wait again. I seem to say that a lot. I'll really have to do better, because I have such lovely reviewers that put up with me no matter how late my updates are. You are all wonderful and I love you!

* * *

Djaq was quietly grinding various dried herbs and putting them into small canisters for later. Not only would this replenish her medicinal stocks but many of the herbs could be used for seasoning meats and soups. It was a simple task that was easy to complete no matter what she had on her mind, and Allah did she have a lot on her mind. Since she had decided she wanted a child she had pulled Will out of the camp as often as she could. Logically she knew she would not get pregnant immediately, but another part of her was becoming exceedingly discouraged. Not that trying to conceive was not fun. In honesty she did not remember being in such a good mood in her whole life. She seemed to walk around with a permanent smile on her face, and giggled at everything. She knew that some of the men were giving her odd looks as she almost skipped around the camp, but it didn't seem to bother her. She was happy. Still there was something missing. She sighed as she tucked away all of her now full canisters.

She glanced over at her husband, and noticed that he was busy chiseling away on a small piece of wood. Every move was delicate and precise, and it made her heart race a little as she thought about redirecting that attention else where. She bit her lip as she imagined his hands working so magnificently over her. They had already gone out not two hours ago, but who was she to pass up an opportunity. They weren't needed for one of Robin's insane schemes. There was no one to rob. Why not try to make a baby, she smirked to herself?

He was focused entirely on his small project, and didn't notice her approach. She leaned over his shoulder, letting her hair tickle the side of his face. He shivered under her touch, "again? Already?"

Her only answer was a devilish smile as she led him out into the forest.

Much rolled his eyes. Did they think that no one noticed their behavior? "Really, they are out again," he said exasperatedly.

"Much leave them be," Luke laughed.

"I'm just saying," he threw his arms in the air, "Robin and Marian are married but you don't see them leaving the camp twice a day everyday. Now they are just showing off!" Everyone laughed at the high pitch of his voice.

"Do you guys really pay attention to how often we," Marian tried to hide her embarrassment, "go out on our own?"

"It's a lonely forest," Allan shrugged. "Hard not to notice, especially when you aren't exactly secretive or quiet."

A deep blush spread across Marian's face as Robin laughed hysterically, just like any typical guy he was taking it as a compliment. "I'm going to take Chloe for a walk," she said quickly as she gathered her child and fled the camp.

* * *

The whole camp seemed to buzz with happiness and energy apart from Marian who seemed increasingly distracted of late. Not only was there a wedding in their future, but it was Chloe's first birthday, and they had robbed yet another heavy tax cart. Everyone was excited about the celebrations. Though no one wanted to say it out loud, most babies that lived through pregnancy and childbirth died as an infant. The youngest Locksley seemed to defy all odds. She was happy, healthy, and strong. If that was not worth celebrating, what was?

Marian sat on her bunk absentmindedly stitching a tear in one of Robin's tunics while the rest of the gang bustled about.

Much was working on a cake for baby Chloe in an attempt to calm his own nervousness. He was not like Robin or Allan. He wasn't exactly confident in his… prowess. He knew that Will had been anxious before his wedding to Djaq, but he wasn't sure if he was comfortable going to the younger man. He knew that he could never talk to Robin about it. Robin would just laugh at him and cuff him in the back of the head. He looked cautiously over to his bride who was currently rocking little Jacob in the chair that Luke had made for her. She was beautiful; her long, golden hair framing her soft face before cascading down her shoulders and chest. He swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat. She was like the brightest star in the night sky; far out of his reach. Yet somehow, for some reason, she had said yes to him. Now he was just left hoping that he wouldn't disappoint her. He was startled from his thoughts as he heard Allan and Robin arguing.

"Allan, for the last time," Robin said sternly, "there will be absolutely no ale at my daughter's birthday! If I so much as think you have been drinking I will throw you in the sheriff's dungeons myself."

Allan frowned, "that hardly seems fair now. I was just wanting to liven up the party a bit. You know, truly celebrate Chloe. Oi, Marian," he turned to face the woman, "you don't mind, do you?"

Marian looked up blankly at the men. She hadn't heard a word either was saying. "Sure Allan, whatever."

"You heard her!" Allan jumped around happily, "the mum herself said it was okay."

Robin ignored his jubilations and walked over to his wife, "Marian, my love, are you alright?"

"What?" She tried to smile at him, "oh yes. I am fine." Her fingers were still stitching away.

Robin looked down at his tunic and grimaced. It had been one of his favorites, well at least one of his least ripped and stained. "Where am I supposed to pop my head through," he pointed at the piece of fabric.

Marian looked at him in confusion and then down to the shirt. Somehow she had not only sewn up the rip but the entire neck of the tunic. She threw the horrendous shirt to the floor with a huff and felt tears sting her eyes, "I can't get anything right."

Robin chuckled softly and pulled her into a hug, "it can be fixed my love."

She shrugged out of his embrace, wiping her falling tears, before running out of the camp.

"What was that," Allan asked. "I'm not being funny but I haven't seen her act like that in a long time."

Robin chewed his bottom lip, "I have no idea."

Marian ran until her sides hurt and then collapsed onto the forest floor, tears flowing freely from her face. What was wrong with her? So she messed up Robin's tunic. She could easily pull the stitches back out. She tried to understand her tumultuous emotions. It couldn't just be Robin's tunic. No, the problem was her baby was growing up. Everyday Chloe was becoming more and more independent. Now that she was toddling about she didn't want to be cradled as much. She knew that Robin felt the loss of closeness too, but what she could not share with him was the fact that Chloe no longer took breast milk, preferring solid foods instead. Robin just wouldn't understand the heart ache it caused her. She was only one! Sure, in the evenings when she was tired and fussy she would nurse, but that was it. Marian felt the loss far more sharply than she would have imagined. It was all Much's fault, she thought illogically. He was constantly making something soft just for her. She really hated Much right now. He took her baby away.

More tears fell and Marian felt herself grow furious. "This is ridiculous," she screamed at a tree. Why could she not stop crying? She knew that she wasn't really mad at Much, and that Robin's stupid tunic was no big deal, and Chloe not nursing wasn't really that bad, but she couldn't stop herself.

She had never been overly emotional. She seldom cried. She was a logical woman. This was not like her.

* * *

The streets of Nottingham felt strange and empty, as though she walked through a ghost town. It was the sheriff's idea. Clear the streets of everything ugly before Prince John arrives. She rolled her eyes. He was really just using it as an excuse to do exactly what he wanted all along. So now all of the homeless and crippled had been tossed out. Thank God for Marian, and of course Robin Hood. Because of their refugee camps and their relocation efforts the people were safe.

Lucky darted in and out of the few carts that were there for market day. Countess Adrianna had given her the day off. Lucky wasn't sure what was going on but the Countess was out of sorts lately. She seemed almost nervous about meeting Prince John, which did nothing to lessen Lucky's own fears and anxieties. As she looked over the few fruits and vegetables available she noticed a couple of soldiers talking near by.

"You hear the latest plan," the guard asked his companion. "I hear he's gonna use an idea straight from Robin himself, he is."

"Watcha mean?"

"Well, he's right miffed about Robin getting all the tax money, right? So the next cart that goes out is going to be spread with pitch."

"He's going to burn his own money?"

He slapped his companion on the back of the head, "no you fool. It'll be empty, but when Robin and his lads appear to steal it someone is going to shoot it. The whole flaming arrow trick and all." He smiled ruefully, "here's hoping one of 'em catches afire right with the chest."

Lucky held her breath as the two guards walked off. Men, she thought to herself, are idiots. It amazed her how much they were willing to disclose with her standing not ten feet away. She rolled her eyes before heading off to the forest. Her heart was racing, and she knew that it had more to do with seeing Luke again then running to deliver a message.

* * *

I hope you all liked it.

"Now they are just showing off!" Has to be one of my favorite lines. And of course Allan was way too much fun to write. I've already started working on the next chapter so the next update shouldn't take as long. Again, I'm sorry, and you guys are the best!!


	30. Chapter 30

Big thanks to My-Little-Emmilette for getting me off my lazy ass. I have no excuse. I think I just got discouraged or writer's block. Who knows. Anyways I am truly sorry, and I hope you all like the chapter.

* * *

Lucky skidded into the camp, hearing singing and cheering. Odd, she thought to herself before making her presence known. Her eyes scanned the group quickly before falling upon Luke. He smiled softly and blushed.

"Hey Chloe," Robin bounced his daughter in his arms, "look who came to see you."

Marian smiled at her husband before walking over to the teenager, "is everything alright, Lucky?"

The gang listened intently as she told her story with shock and worry. All eyes fell upon Robin as they tried to figure out what to do. It was finally Allan who spoke up. "Well if the Sheriff wants to use one of our ideas, why don't we borrow one of his?" Everyone looked at him oddly and he continued, "We start bringing bags along with us, and we make the guards load 'em up. That way we are never close enough to get hurt."

Will shrugged, "it makes sense."

"Well that is sorted," Robin nodded happily. "So I suggest we finish with the party." He turned to the young girl, "we would be honored if you would join us Lucky."

She smiled brilliantly, "well I suppose I could stay for a moment or so." She walked over and sat on Luke's bunk next to him. His cheeks turned crimson. There was a girl on his bed. Not just any girl, but Lucky. His fingers moved slowly, taking her hand in his.

They all laughed and cheered as the small child unwrapped her present. Chloe was definitely a very spoiled girl. She was clutching the small doll that her Uncle Will had so carefully carved for her. Eve had been kind enough to sew a tiny dress for the toy. Marian couldn't believe the kindness that everyone was showing her baby girl. She had the most amazing family. When Much brought out the cake tears stung her eyes.

Much looked terrified as he noticed Marian crying, "I know it is not much, but it was the best I could do under the circumstances." He looked pitiful. "Oh it's awful. Who was I kidding? You can't bake a proper cake in the forest. I told Robin, but you know how he is." He whimpered, "I tried. I really did."

"No, Much," Marian smiled and tried to wipe her tears. "It's amazing. You are all so wonderful, and I just don't know how to thank you all for everything. You've all made Chloe's birthday wonderful."

Everyone looked silently from each other before glancing back at Marian curiously. "Um, Marian," Much started nervously, "is everything alright?"

"Everything is wonderful," Marian beamed as she hugged him fiercely and kissed him on the cheek. "It's Chloe's birthday, and our whole family is here, and you have all been so amazing. Much when was the last time anyone truly thanked you for everything you do?" She hugged him again.

Allan scrutinized Marian carefully. "Wait one bloody minute!" He pointed his finger accusingly at the peculiar mother, "she's crying and getting all lovey with Much," Allan exclaimed before turning to Robin. "You told me no ale! So why is Marian completely knackered?"

Everyone stared at the woman who was now laughing. "Marian," Robin approached his wife, "are you okay?" Surely she wasn't drunk. Marian was not the type to drink, but he could think of no other way to explain her odd behavior.

"I don't know," Marian told him honestly.

"She's drunk," Allan supplied.

She turned and glared at him, "I have not been drinking. I'm pregnant."

Silence filled the camp as everyone stared in disbelief. Djaq felt like crying. How did this happen? Marian wasn't even trying to get pregnant. It wasn't fair, "but Matilda said, so long as you were breast feeding frequently that you would not get pregnant."

"Yeah well, Chloe has been eating solid foods more often," Marian shrugged. "I guess I didn't think about it."

"But you weren't trying to get pregnant," Djaq's voice squeaked slightly.

Marian smiled, "of course not. Who would in our situation? I mean we are stuck in the forest, and being pregnant with Chloe was far from easy. We didn't want to have another until after all of this was over."

Djaq felt anger bubbling up inside her. She didn't even want to have a baby. Will put a gentle arm around her shoulders, and she felt like his strength seeped through to her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She would not be jealous of her friend.

Robin was still in shock. Had Marian just said what he thought she had? They were having another baby? He was thrilled and terrified at the same time. Quickly closing the distance between them he pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her passionately.

"Oi, isn't that what got us into this mess," Allan asked.

John just gave him a wary glance before shoving him in the shoulder. "Congratulations!"

Robin pulled away from the kiss, "are you sure?"

"I saw Matilda yesterday," she beamed.

* * *

Lucky was finally heading home from the celebration. "Can you believe that Marian is pregnant," she asked Luke.

"Honestly we all thought that if it happened to anyone it'd be Djaq," he laughed. "Maybe they really have been looking for honey."

Lucky pushed him gently, "Luke, that's awful," but she couldn't help but laugh.

"So, um," Luke looked down at his feet, "I guess this is where we part."

She smiled at his shyness, "not without a goodnight kiss, I hope."

* * *

Will had woken to an empty cot in the middle of the night. His hand smoothed over Djaq's pillow. It was cold, so he knew that she had been gone for sometime. Slowly and quietly, as to not wake the others, he crawled out of bed and pulled his boots on before heading out to find his wife.

It had been a crazy day at the camp. Not only was it Chloe's birthday, but they received big news from both Lucky and Marian. He knew that Djaq had not taken Marian's announcement well, but he had really hoped that she wasn't that upset. As he entered a small clearing the sight before him broke his heart. His precious wife was sitting on the forest floor crying into her knees. Her small shoulders were shaking with sobs. He made his way silently to her side and engulfed her petite frame in his arms.

She buried her face into his shoulder and breathed in his woody scent, "she is my friend. I should be happy." Her fingers gripped his shirt roughly, "and all I can think is that it isn't fair."

It tore him to pieces to see her like this. "Maybe we are trying too hard. It is obviously upsetting you," he whispered into her hair.

"No," she looked up at him with chocolate brown eyes, "I'm okay." Did he think that she was having doubts? "Will, I want to have your child. I want to start our family. I'm just… I'm just jealous of Marian."

Placing his hands on both sides of her face he pulled her in for a soft kiss. He tried to poor all of his feelings for her into that touch. "Saffiyah," his breath was warm on her mouth, "we will have a baby, and when we do you'll be a wonderful mother. I have no doubt about that. I just think that we should let things happen when they happen. No more worrying."


End file.
